Monsters Ball
by RedZinnia
Summary: From that immaculate niche, a monster was born. No not created, but born. A truly evil spirit that ate away at the love, the compassion, the normality...And when she returned the affection, all that love. She did it like no other. Izaya x OC xShizuo. Just because it's over doesn't mean you can't review :)
1. Chapter 1

Greetings my darlings! Welcome to my second story ever on and my first Durarara ever in the history of ever. This will be a little supernatural thriller that goes kind of with the nature of the anime itself. It doesn't necessarily fit anywhere in the timeline of the anime, so just picture this as something that happened when the cameras weren't rolling. It will be Izaya x OC x Shizuo and for the most part I'm not sure who the main female character ends up with so that's still up for debate. It's rated M because it'll be nice and gruesome and maybe sexy along with perverted. Yes all the right ingredients for it to be in a category of it's own (**M**), you have been warned.

I don't own Durarara because if I did I would be a genius to have created such awesomeness and therefore not working in a department store with a bitch of a manager. *sigh* moving on.

**Restless**

She was born in a normal town, to average parents who led an everyday life. An only child to a school teacher who taught with a gentle smile and loved with a compassionate heart. Her father was an auditor for a small institution. He was noble, modest, and with the ideals of a gentleman.

The sun always shined with the same intensity, the rain always fell with the same rhythm. The stars seemed to sparkle with a toying gleam and the moon never rattled their tides. They were ordinary, regular, standard, habitual.. They were a family.

And from that immaculate niche, a monster was born. No, not created, but born. A truly evil spirit that ate away at the love, the compassion, the normality, to create a selfish and dark sphere. She enjoyed the kisses, the hugs, the photographs and every piece of each individual memory. And when she returned the affection, all that love... She did it like no other.

"_... And in other news it seems that the deaths in Ikebukuro keep piling up, this one no better than the last. A young girl who's name and age are restricted due to her statute as a minor, has killed her own mother and taken off. It seems to be a case like no other, with neighbors agreeing she came from a gentle home and never showed any signs of aggression. The police are baffled but urge the community to be wary of a young woman with stained clothes. She is dangerous and believed to be mentally unstable..."_

Her father was nowhere to be found.

"_... Day two of the saga that has grasped a nation and we have breaking news. The father of the cold blooded killer who murdered her own mother has seemingly vanished into thin air. Officials believe that this innocent man was also caught in the destructive path of his own daughter, and are now racing against the clock to hopefully find this man, pictured above, alive. When will this callous savage be caught? The nation awaits eagerly for a response..."_

Maybe they hadn't been looking hard enough, because she sat in the same spot in the factory district of town for two days. Where the vagabonds where shunned to and the rats found five course meals consisting of bodies. In a murky alley with a salient smell of misery and decay, where humans recovered their primal instincts, if only to survive.

And where no one was looking, he found her.

"You look nothing like in the police sketches," he smiled and for the first time she witnessed a predator hunt. "Maybe it's the devil horns they drew on you or the claws," he leaned closer down to her, close enough for the fur in his coat to touch the base of her knees. "No you now what it is? It's the dark colored aura that the Television shows. Nope you look nothing like in the pictures."

Black, soulless eyes traveled what seemed a great distance just to meet a pair of brown (_or could they have been red_) ones. The small movement of her head had relocated her bangs slightly to the left, revealing a gash with dried blood marring the once smooth ivory skin. The bold man removed a piece of threat that had been entombed in the bloody crust that ran 3 inches up her arm. She didn't flinch and his smile just couldn't help but widen.

Only 23 seconds and he was charmed. It must have been a record. Was she afraid? He was giddy to find out.

"Tell you what," he cooed. "I'll be your safe haven if you just tell me your name."

Her eyes remained blank. And so he decided she wasn't afraid. How wonderful.

"Playing hard to get," the male chuckled. "I've never been one to stop a person who wanted to die, but at least tell me your story. You don't have to tell me your name, I just want your story. Once I have that, I'll give you all the tools to kill yourself. Even if it's returning you to this same spot."

Her face gained some more exposure as she struggled to fully face him. Her chin was scraped. This untold story was getting more interesting by the second. Her lips moved but no sound came out, and the informant was oh so pleased. He leaned towards the young woman, dauntlessly putting the shell of his ear to her broken lips.

"Kanon," a ghostly air informed him. "Kanon."

"Your real name," he prompted eagerly. "I'll be your safe haven."

She hesitated and his muscles clenched. Her lips rasped against his ear and he shivered as the words entered his system like a cool glass of water.

An ardent laugh ruptured from the depths of his psychotic mind to manifest itself in what was almost a victorious roar. But she didn't care. She was too tired, too hungry, too detached to care.

Again the skeletal being in front of her leaned down, this time his coat in hand.

"I'll call you Ai-Kun, how's that?"

Placing a hand over her shoulder, he draped his coat over his newly found companion and used his free hand to reach under her bent knees. Effortlessly he picked her up and like the proudest of fathers cradled her gently across the city.

* * *

><p>"...Making this a fantastic day for you and me to drink some delicious and natural grapefruit juice."<p>

She had many reasons to hate Orihara Izaya (just like the rest of the world) but day to day she would just choose one to concentrate on. A harder task than it looked, but one that she managed to master in the 4 years she had living with him. It kept her from forgetting that for the most part she had to tolerate the asshole that gave her life, and that in fact she did love him... One way or another.

Today she decided to be pissed about the fact that he woke her up in the middle of her well deserved nap just to ramble on about food and molecular structure. Yes that self centered (_human?_) thought he was so great, so important, so fascinating that even while her body was in deep slumber the sound of his voice would be enough to travel down to her subconscious and wake her up.

When she first noticed this behavior she would think that the man just liked the sound of his own voice and wanted to speak out loud even f it meant pretending she was awake and listening. That just made a hate boil that typically resulted in her storming off and him laughing maniacally (_like he had any other way to laugh_). Not soon after she began to realize that whatever he spoke about always manifested in her dream disrupting the sequence of events., and which resulted in more complaints and yelling.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

It was the 1,500th time in a row that her dream included food and a dark apartment turned int a flower shop where only Azalea's grew. She woke up cursing with every word in her arsenal to a smirking Izaya who only spoke to say those words. When the tempest calmed and her voice grew quiet he cupped her chin with his frosty thin fingers and widened his smile to reveal perfectly white (_predatory_) teeth.

She didn't pull back, her gray eyes softened, a sight that Izaya had always translated as fearless.

"I brought yours without sugar," he disclosed pointing to the glass on the crystal table next to her.

Kanon leaned back on the arm chair and nodded. It was close to midnight and the sky presented itself in a deep royal sapphire with a ghostly gray shadow overlapping it. The moon gave away no spot light leaving the residents in a nebulous ambiance. With the silence of the neighborhood (or lack thereof) his words seemed louder and his presence that much more deadly.

Four years had taught her nothing about his predictability.

"We're going to Ikebukuro!" He exclaimed standing up and reaching his arms to the sky as if receiving the largest gift in the world. And to Izaya, people watching in Ikebukuro had no comparison, and therefore made an excellent gift.

"Why?" She asked bluntly, dipping her finger inside the icy drink. The ice twirled inside a miniature whirlpool, clinking against the glass.

"Why not?" He returned leaning against the railing. "Things are getting oh so interesting again in my lovely town and I can't pass up this opportunity. Seriously Ai-Kun you must miss your home town."

The violet haired woman clicked her tongue at the sound of such a statement. "Not in the least," was her reply. "Is it the grave robberies that have you so riled up? Because to me they just seem like some weird gang activity. You know witchery or something."

Izaya turned to her, a smirk-smile molded on his devilish features. "Oh but Ai-Kun it's not just any graves that are being robbed," he paused for dramatic effect and lowered his face to hers. "It's children graves," he whispered excitedly.

"A necrophiliac pedophile?" His companion concluded and the man was bursting with joy.

"Could be," he agreed. "Worth investigating though."

The whirlpool calmed and the ice cubes finally settled. "Suit yourself, but why do I have to tag along?" She took a sip of the drink and cringed at the bitterness. This is why he wasn't allowed near the kitchen.

"Well I can't leave you alone here little one. Plus don't you miss Celty and Shinra? Just the other day they were asking about you."

"Then they can come visit like they always do," Kanon replied braving another taste.

The brunette sighed once more directing his full attention to the female underneath him. "We can't forget now Ai-kun that you have work to do, and I need to collect some information while we're in town. Important information," he added the last part specifically for her.

It was her turn to sigh. This was a good price for freedom. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

With an understanding nod, the youngster stood up and handed the glass to it's owner. It was half way through and by her standards, that was good enough. He smiled that impeccable grin of his and downed ½ of the remaining liquid. "I'll get packing," she announced.

The door to his room slid open, the darkness inside finally having some kind of disruption. "Don't worry Ai-Kun, a killer with such a sweet face isn't feared anymore. Specially when her old self has long been dead."

Sliding the crystal back, she found herself submerged in silence. A smile curled in her thin lips, and she walked confidently through nothingness. As far as pep talks went, Izaya was excellent when he wanted to be. This one, she found was one of those rare times.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cherry Flavored Super Heroes**_

Ikebukuro seemed to be in a bit of a frenzy when they arrived. By the standards of any densely populated city, this particular one seemed almost deserted. It was as if they had landed in some alternative pocket of time where tourists didn't flock the city, and free high school students didn't want to make the best out of their summer nights. A ghost town by true definition. And in truth, it scared her more than if everyone were to stand at the nearest park and stare at her.

Izaya frowned, hands deep inside the pockets of his trademark coat. It was too dammed hot for such attire and just looking at him made her skin boil. "It's so empty," he concluded pitifully. It was his sad tone, she recognized and prepared herself for the bitching that would ensue. "Where the hell is everyone!" The young man raged kicking his bag to the corner of the street.

Kanon adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Kanon?" He turned to her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Coming to this shit hole was your idea." Her thin red lips pursed trying to suppress a smile. It was the closest thing to a tantrum Izaya ever got and it never failed to look cute. He was so dammed spoiled.

"No go ask someone," he argued. "Ask them where my people went. Why aren't they out here in their normal habitat!"

His petite companion scratched the side of her head with a long black nail. "Maybe because it's three in the morning," she began. "And I don't think people are very cool with your God complex and referring to them as if you bought them at a local pet store for your own entertainment. They won't be rushing out here to see the one person sure to enjoy their misery."

With her speech concluded, the female sat atop her suitcase and began to rummage through her phone for Shinra's information. He was already late.

Izaya shrugged looking around for any source of entertainment. Not too far from where they stood at the bus stop, his gleaming eyes caught a potential reason for the deserted town.

"_In other news, authorities are still urging citizens to stay off the streets of Ikebukuro as the tragic kidnappings have gone from just graves to live children. Adding to the disturbing and populating list of abductions that began just two days ago and have accumulated a list of two victims, is Watanabe Katashi. The 17 year old was last seen by his friends and peers outside the prestigious Mori Academy before he was supposed to have gone home, but never made it to his mothers arms..."_

"Hmm," the informant drew closer to his companion who at the moment could care less about the ghost town. She was really hoping he would get bored and decide to go home within a few days. "Ai-Kun it seems things have once more gotten interesting."

He was back to his despicable name for her and therefore she knew he was once more pleased. There went any hopes to leave before the month was up. "Now now it seems that even with such a lack of pawns, this town still manages to enthrall me," he sighed heavenly. "Oh Ikebukuro how I've missed you!"

Kanon sighed and pulled out one of her romance novels. "Stop laughing like such a sociopath it makes it hard to concentrate."

"Oh my dear Ai-Kun you're such a naughty girl reading those dirty novels," he chastised lamely. "Though I am intrigued to see how you translate such vast knowledge into a real life situation."

Calmly she closed the book and aimed for his head. Izaya didn't even bother pretending to move.

Looking at the watch in her hand it informed her that it was 3:18 in the morning and therefore a new day. Today she would hate him for being such an awful jerk.

* * *

><p>It seemed the debts had been piling up for Tom and with the grave robberies now moving on to real people, his debtors were scared off the streets. And thus the couple wondered their usual spots, bars, clubs, restaurants, alleys to find them all deserted. Funny thing was they were only kidnapping children, yet his borrowers used this as the perfect excuse to hide even better. And even funnier was that now Shizuo had a large concentration of hate to give out to those who they did manage to find. However beating up three guys within an inch of their life wasn't cutting it anymore. For the first time in months he could say he was stressed with this job.<p>

"Well you're free to go for the night," Tom spoke almost to himself. "It seems these crazy abductions are cutting into our business too."

Shizuo sighed but didn't argue. In the last four hours they hadn't found single person to collect from and the enraged body guard seemed to be piling on his anger for nothing. His watch read 3:28 am and he took a particular long drag of his cigar. It was just too early to go home.

"How about meeting me tomorrow after say 2:00?" The older man continued. Shizuo who seemed lost in a faraway thought finally faced him.

"Sure."

Tom smiled and waved as he moved further away from the plaza. Shizuo returned the gesture, albeit less enthusiastically.

The blonde walked the mostly empty streets with a hopeless feel. It was too depressing to see the normally busy streets just littered by beggars, whores and the men who were looking for them. A group of blue squares 'protected' their territory and even a yellow scarf walked around unfazed by the situation. It seemed only the undesirables of society braved the night to prove their worth, and he could say he was in the same boat.

Crossing the streets and taking a left he entered Otome Road and almost cringed. What was normally the busiest spot for women to sight see was even more deserted than the rest of the town (...not that he was looking for women...) He just wanted to feel like there was someone out there other than himself.

He sped walk through the pavement hand deep inside his pocked, grasping angrily at his lighter. Yet before he could make up his mind of whether the display manikins looked like ghosts or zombies he spotted what to him was the luckiest break of the night.

She sat on top of a suitcase lazily looking up at two men. From afar it could have been noted as a normal exchange between friends, but the tense body language she displayed and tried so hard to hide was just too easy for him (and anyone else) to see. The two _gentlemen _keeping her company must have been too busy with the sight of her voluptuous chest to take much notice of her discomfort. And that low cute V neck wasn't helping the cause in her favor.

However above those appealing melons, all Shizuo could see was a beautiful opportunity to relieve some stress. And at the moment, he more than needed the distraction.

"Just say the word," he murmured taking a drag of the withering cigar.

"Don't you people have anything better to do with your life then to annoy me?" Her voice was a bit weakened by the fear that once again she was trying to hide.

It echoed even louder through the hollow night, reaching his ear with each decibel impeccably pronounced.

"Good enough for me."

Tossing the butt of his smoke in the pavement, he managed to walk passed it before it even hit the floor. Within seconds he was across the street adrenaline pumping, heart capricious with excitement. A two for one deal this day and age? Thank You God!

Her achromatic eyes noticed him first and the muscles of her body seemed to relax. Maybe he had a super hero walk that she was aware of, a thought that truly entertained him. Maybe he could sweep her off her feet and bury his head in her salacious breasts.

Hmm all wishful thinking.

But who was he kidding, at the moment the only body part he wanted to see were the bruised and bloodied ones of those two perverts.

"Excuse me miss are these two men giving you a hard time?" It was a simple introduction, one that fed his super hero ego.

She sat up, her long purple hair falling into place, giving him a better view of her youthful face. The blonde decided that her thin lips and small nose were worthy of a damsel in distress. The natural shade of pink around her cheek bones just made it a pleasure for him to pretend a dramatic rescue.

"As a matter of fact they are and have been for the past ten damn minutes," she replied, her voice holding a steadier tone.

"Beat it old man, get your own whore," the feisty, smaller one spoke. Well now he didn't have to flip a coin to see who got their just desserts first.

Shizuo walked towards the end of the street while the mademoiselle argued the unfair title of whore. It seemed his presence had given her voice some kind of strength, when to most of _them _it just produced fear... Brushing aside the thought he grasped the Stop sign to check its sturdiness. The feel translated good to his body and with one swift pull, the metal broke free from the concrete.

All conversation seized and the inhabitants joined the city in total silence. With the instinct of a gang member the tall one showed his initiative by taking out a pocket knife that against the likes of Shizuo was just pitiful. The blonde smirked, calibrated his weapon, and with one sleek thrust, managed to send both guys on a one way trip to meet the stars.

Sure it hadn't been his idea of stress relieving but he found that showing too much gore in front of women was indecent. And he was already in hot waters with the opposite sex as it was, he didn't need to add to the never fading list of complaints against him.

"Thanks a lot for the help, and sorry you had to go through all that trouble just to get them off my back." It was the awkwardest smile he had ever seen, but one he would have trouble forgetting.

"Ah no problem," he smiled unwillingly joining the awkward flow of events.

It was the first time someone had thanked him for his help and felt even the least bit of consideration for the damage they thought such a burden may have caused him. It made him feel like less of a beast, and more of a hero.

"There are plenty of other whores two streets from here who they don't need to harass just to get what they want," Shizuo continued.

Her eyes went blank and before he could register what he had said, Kanon voiced it for him. "Are you implying I'm a whore?"

And like that, his super hero status went to the deepest part of hell. A loathsome result of his lack of experience when conversing with women.

"N-No nothing like that," he stammered apprehensively. "I meant that they didn't-"

With the simple gesture of standing up, Shizuo forgot how to complete a sentence.

"It was a joke Mr. Bartender," she smiled more confidently. "Have a good night and take care of yourself."

The informants ward grabbed a hold of the suitcase and rolled it down the street behind her. He had been too careless with his choice of words, too stupid to grasp the humor she tried sharing with him, and too dumb struck to even say good bye.

Well that was one way to blow the one chance ha had to have a normal conversation with the only girl who would speak to him without quivering in fear.

Taking a seat on the sidewalk next to the broken street sign, he was too annoyed to even take out a cigar.

_A beast like him didn't deserve friends like her. A best like him was not made to socialize._

* * *

><p>Half an hour ago she would have been mad at Izaya. Actually just 22 minutes ago she was calculating the right angle to sever his head and the right temperature to cook it so she could easily stuff it up his ass where it rightly belonged. That good for nothing was out of his mind to have left her alone to go God knew where and never return.<p>

Oh but he was a lucky one.

By the time Celty found her on the streets she was already ready to forgive her idiotic caretaker. Smiles and everything. Even when the Dullahan and long time friend informed her that Izaya had long been home, Kanon was just too pleased to care. The transporter shrugged it off and delivered her home in a matter of minutes.

Mr. Bartender had made her night.

"Kanon-Kun I'm so glad you're home safe," Shinra breathed apologetically. "I found Izaya wondering the streets and he said you would find you own way home so I thought you were working already."

She smiled to everyone's (except Izaya's) surprise. "It's fine. Thanks for sending Celty out so late."

The sight of relieve in the doctors face was immediate. "Please come in," he ushered. It was her first time visiting and everything looked just as she imagined. Neat, clean and simple, just like the doctor himself.

"Well we'll be heading to bed early," Izaya announced.

"Ah but Kanon-Kun don't you want anything to eat or even drink?" Celty typed.

"No thanks," came the quick reply. "We all have work tomorrow and it's late. Thanks for letting us spend the night."

"Anytime," the doctor smiled. "Have a good night to the both of you."

Kanon wished them the same while Izaya just turned and led the way. The man just was not into formalities.

As soon as the lock clinked, her male companion directed his full attention to her. "So tell me about your first encounter with the everyday citizens of Ikebukuro."

Slowly, deliberately, he walked towards her towering over her small frame. And this is how it always started.

"Not so great," she confessed. His twig-like fingers gently tugging at the hem of her shirt. "These two guys kept harassing me after you left. Was really uncomfortable."

He nodded and took advantage of the pause to lift her shirt completely over her head. Her bosom all but spilled out, with only a thin strapped bra to keep them in place. A smile molded in his features, the only one she ever saw with no malicious intent behind it.

"They were really persistent too, followed me around and then blocked my path for a good seven minutes in Otome Road."

His face was deep in the crook of her neck while both hands busied themselves with every inch of her back. It was as if he was caressing her for the first time. It was the rhythm they had developed, where she would talk but not move, afraid that any wrong angle would disrupt the pleasurable sensation. He would move but was unable to talk, as all his concentration was on each aspect of her body, the soft feel, the warm touch. Izaya could still listen and even murmur a word or two, it was all her way of relieving the anxiety that such intimacy brought her.

"And then there was this guy," her voice lowered to a whisper and each hand worked to unbutton his black shirt.

_Easy does it_. She was beginning to blend in to the act.

"Had this brutal strength and just kind of saved the day you know..."

It was starting to get hard for her to collect the words as his hand slid dauntlessly under her skirt and teasingly brushed against her soft spot. Kanon hadn't even noticed when he had laid her on her back in the bed.

"What was his name?" The brunette rasped against the moist skin of her neck.

She shrugged in a faraway land as the pressure in her feel good spot increased. "Some bartender guy," she all but moaned.

With one last stroke he removed himself from her and licked his index finger hungrily. "A bartender," he smirked. "Sounds like fun."

The lilac haired woman shrugged and finished removing her skirt and undergarments.

"What flavor do you want for today?" He proposed holding up two plastic squares.

"Cherry," came the dazed response.

"Daring are we today?"

"Hmm..."

"See Ai-Kun your first outing alone wasn't such a disappointment," he stated removing what was left of his shirt. "You fit into society just fine. You even got harassed like normal girls." His pants were on the floor next, and his boxer briefs soon followed. "And then a hero even comes and rescues you. Oh Ai-Kun you seem to have better luck than most girls."

Her breathing seemed slightly labored at the sight of the man in front of her gently stroking himself in preparation for such a desired feast. She was supposed to have answered him back, but her mind was miles away.

The red wrapper was placed swiftly on his manhood as only a man with experience could. She didn't notice when he walked towards her, but upon feeling the smooth ivory skin envelop her, hidden primal instincts kicked in.

"See even a demon like you can fit in to society," he whispered against her lips.

"As long as you're there to open the way," came the hushed reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Chapter 2 came out nice and quick! Why? Because I'm inspired! Why? Because people read it and reviewed it! So I am happy happy. Thank you Queen-Espada, Warewolf33 and BeautifulBeasty for your lovely reviews and for adding the story to your faves it is truly an honor!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monsters Love Sushi**_

If a fly were to land in the room and stand on the decaying walls, it would probably leave at the sight of such hostility. Quietly it would walk out to avoid the buzzing sound its wings made and that in its mind would surely get it killed. From the first day she accompanied him to a meeting she had that wish, to be a tiny fly and just tip toe out without anyone noticing (or caring).

Izaya had a way of pissing people off that could have scholars writing books for ages. There was such an intricacy to his words such a subtlety in his manipulation that left many baffled as to whether they should kill him or congratulate him for having the balls to say such a thing. But as canonical as it was to her, Kanon still found it difficult to dance with death as easily as her contractor did. After all she liked living and didn't want to compromise her chances of doing so for another 60 years or more.

"Everything seems to be in order Masahiko-kun, thanks for being such a darling host."

In that one sentence she could find the best examples to anger a well known and powerful drug lord. Or just any man with pride really.

The balding man wiped his forehead with the provided napkin and grumbled a few curse words. Izaya leaned back on the wooden chair, a smirk in plain sight.

He had a death wish. He _had_ to have had a death wish!

"Now I just need to know a little bit about the recent kidnappings and I'll be out of your hair," he smiled. "Whatever is left of it."

Kanon closed her eyes and removed the pistol from the side of her leg that was covered by a long dress. It had been the 3rd time in the 14 minute conversation, but it seemed Izaya enjoyed provoking them and she needed to keep reminding her "hosts" that they were packing heat as well.

Masahiko Ito raised his hand in truce, and all parties lowered their weapons. It had come to her attention how hard it must have been for a man who was used to people begging for his attention, a man of so much influence and power to bow down to a little mosquito who didn't look older than his own kid. But that was how Izaya liked to work, ripped their pride to small shreds and their psyche went next. Something resembling pity would revolt in her stomach.

Even for just a second.

"I know nothing," he finally replied, the stiffness in his voice only intensifying.

The informant's body tilted slightly to the only woman in the room. "Kanon?"

It was all business.

"He's lying." Her verdict was swift and to Izaya's amusement. He liked it when they lied. No he loved it with an intense and sadistic pleasure.

The drug lord took a swig of his warming water and once more wiped the sweat from his brow. The humidity was unbearable and he was done even trying to get around that woman.

"Fine," he began. One of his protectors placed a hand on the mans shoulder but he dismissed him with a simple shrug. "I don't know much and I don't care. All I've heard is that a man is behind this whole thing. He has money but is just a normal business man. That's it."

Izaya smirked, pleased with the response. "I love the title of normal," he declared stretching his long arms over his head. "It's always given to the people who do the worst things in society."

Masahiko grunted not hinting whether it was to agree or disagree.

"Kanon?"

She sighed stretching her legs. "He's clean."

"Chiba Hisoka was my source. You know where to find him if you need anymore," the man added hoping that this last bit of kindness would keep that psychotic person far far away from him.

"That was kind of you Masahiko-kun, maybe the wife you killed and the daughter you sold into possible prostitution will one day forgive your kind heart."

They didn't even stay to be saturated with the string of curse words and death threats made by the very angry drug lord. The short haired man simply strode out and Kanon had no real options but to follow. Well at least she bowed.

"Ah good day indeed," the young man spoke breathing in the fresh outside air. They were by the factory district but anything felt fresher and purer than that hell hole down there.

"I just don't understand why people with so much money always end up holding their meetings in the dirtiest, hottest and most run down places," the violet haired woman complained. "Can we for once do it by the beach or in a house that wasn't used for cutting up human bodies that were being fed to the pigs?"

Izaya shrugged leading the way out of the rusty gates. "Well if we were to hold meetings there then you wouldn't be doing your job too well. You would probably be eying every guy and asking for massages in all the wrong places. We're working Kanon not on vacation."

"Like we've ever taken a vacation," she murmured dejectedly.

But truth be told she had to agree. Her job required a lot of concentration and even the slightest mistake could land them with the wrong information and Izaya in hot waters for not being reliable. And as the number one information broker in all of Japan (and the world as he liked to think of it) such slip ups were unacceptable. That's why he had trained her gift so well, to be his human lie detector.

She did her job impeccably and had yet to fail at her duties. However it would be more than a cold day in hell if she were to start failing because they were meeting at some fabulous resort and she was too busy drooling over Mr. Hottie offering her a drink, to read the body language correctly.

"So where are you going from here?"

Scarlet eyes scanned the perimeters with a satisfied grin. There seemed to be nothing but gloom and sorrow growing from within the broken streets and decaying buildings, but Izaya found the beauty that only his eyes could see.

"To enjoy myself," he responded taking the chance to walk up ahead and survey the old place.

"Hmm then I guess I'll be hitting the town," Kanon sighed catching up to him.

"There are tons of new places for you to visit," he assured. "Go explore the joys of your childhood which have probably been destroyed and turned into malls or amusement parks."

"That sounds so uplifting," she mocked moving ahead.

From behind her she could hear him laugh, enjoying his own private joke. "But it is," he confirmed. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel to let you know the address."

With a nod she continued on her way, making no effort to look back or even answer. Her companion had grown quiet and she had a feeling that any minute now he would burst out laughing and retell the story of how they met. It was always the same when he came to Ikebukuro, almost a ritual that he couldn't get himself to stop. Like putting flowers in the grave where he found her half dead and suddenly brought her back to life.

"I'll never forget," he began.

And the rest, she just didn't want to hear...

[3]

Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't exactly sure why he had woken up so early, but he did and the morning seemed to stretch even longer than usual. There wasn't much that needed to be done around the house as he was a man of exquisite cleanliness. His house was his haven, where he could bring the antithetical persona that he could not summon outside.

Reading the newspaper brought no joy as no one wanted to report on unicorns and rainbows or positivity rivers, instead choosing to accentuate the murders and crimes that could only happen in such a city. And the tourist industry was still booming! Foreigners were just some fucked up creatures... The TV proved to be a waste of energy and the radio... Well he didn't have one. And so before he could try to mitigate his relationship with the internet and its evil sibling the cellphone (as far as text messages and anything that didn't have to do with calling were concerned,) his feet were on their way out the door.

He would need another day to figure out why that envelope emblem was on his phone and why the red number was in the 800's. It was seriously starting to piss him off.

Through the azure tints of his trademark glasses the reticent fellow developed an inner smile. There were people outside, normal, everyday citizens this time. And even though the bigger the crowd the higher the chances that someone would end up in the hospital by his own hands, at least he didn't feel so alone.

It was already half passed noon when he decided to stretch his long legs on a bench on a square lot of shrubs and flowers. A relaxing stop in the middle of the city where anyone could take a small quiet break. Shizuo took advantage of the lack of people near him to enjoy a peaceful smoke. The nicotine embraced him like a cool sheet on a sweltering day.

"Enjoying a mellow afternoon on such a wonderful summer day I see Shizu-chan."

The figure that pranced in front of his (otherwise) perfect scenery almost bewildered the blonde. However his ebullient nose had been smelling this particular scum for quite some time now and it was just a matter of time before their paths crossed.

That explained his uneasiness at home. His body just wanted to relieve some tension.

Somehow he could never tell when his blood would start to boil until whatever blunt object that was near him would all of a sudden be flying across the city sky. He could hear the bolts that kept the park bench from moving, being ripped from the ground like twigs, and could even feel the tension in his arms from such a rugged exercise. But his gaze was on that damn flea and that stupid smirk that was on the stupid face of his which looked even stupider with those beady red devilish (and stupid) eyes, while he wore those stupid black clothes and an even stupider black coat with stupid, stupid fur. Yes when he was on rage mode the only thing he could control was his gaze on the target and how many times he could say stupid in 8 seconds.

"Now now Shizu-chan you don't have to get all exasperated, I'm here to bring you wonderful news," the informant, well informed. "Let's play psychic now shall we?"

"The only good news that could come from you is that you'll sit still while I pulverize you with this fucking bench you dammed piece of garbage!"

The large seat hovered over Izaya like a dark cloud, creating a cooling shadow away from the sun. He loved the glory of it all, the intensity, the emotion he could awaken in what he thought of as a magical creature.

With a never fading smile he dodged the metal furniture directed at him and even balanced on it once the object hit the ground, just for dramatic effect. One more thing he loved about his quarrels with Shizu-chan? The wonderful exercise.

Izaya scolded the blonde with a wag of his fingers. "I can't do that now my dear Shizu-chan because then I can't tell you the good news."

By this point Shizuo wasn't listening. The stone drinking fountain was looking like a real good weapon and he was itching to just grab it.

"I see a beautiful young girl coming your way," the words gushed out of his mouth, each one producing a tickling sensation. Or could it have been the look on Shizuo's face? He didn't know! And he just didn't care. Twirling off of the bench he landed behind it and lowered his body by bending at the knees. "Oh what's this, she's lost you say oh spirits from the past?"

Much to the ex bartenders irascibility his adversary peaked his head through the abused wood that was left hanging on the seat, to nod distractedly at his dammed imaginary conversation. Who the hell did he think he was having the audacity to mock him in broad daylight and about a woman no less? Yes anyone with a brain could figure out that the man wasn't one to get laid (not exactly by choice either) because he couldn't even sustain a conversation with a female. But he was a man dammit and this was one of those sensitive topics for them (you know penis size, having a job, getting women to hand over their phone numbers, getting laid etc), not need to rub it in. Hovering the stone fountain above his head, Shizuo decided that this was a new low. Even for Izaya.

"And only Shizu-chan can show her the ways of pleasure and excitement in Ikebukuro? Oh spirits of the past how naughty of you!"

Yup a new low indeed.

The gravel rained down on the small plaza like fireworks, the finishing touches in what had been their calmest fight in ages.

"Can't say I didn't tell you so."

The wind from the explosion carried that message as the orator had long been gone.

"Get back here!"

Yet only the disturbed bystanders were there to listen. Before he could catch his breath they scurried away, their sole instincts to survive kicking in.

Every curse word, death threat and strategy to catch that damn flea ran through his mind as his hand shakily made its way through his pocket to find the last cigaret and new lighter. It was a mechanical motion that one putting it between his lips and lighting it, but that first rush of nicotine that warmed his insides and melted his senses into temporary jelly could never be duplicated.

He breathed out the tainted smoke, the stress of living, the feeling of humiliation for not being normal, and the sense of failure because once more his rival had gotten the best of him.

"Well there used to be a park here... Or at least a drinking fountain and a bench." She walked over a large piece of debris and situated herself next to the male. "That's some strength you got there Mr. Bartender."

"Huh?"

"Your strength," she repeated flexing her pathetic arm muscles for effect. "It's pretty extraordinary."

Swiftly he flickered the ash from the tip of his cigar and left it hanging loosely between his lips. It was a smooth transition from superhero to cool guy. "You could say that."

She nodded and folded the paper map that seemed to be nothing but a nuisance on such a windy day. The taller man swallowed and removed the dwindling cigar from his lips. Her presence was doing nothing but making him uneasy.

"My name is Kanon by the way," she spoke turning to face him. "I think I forgot to introduce myself when I was thanking you for saving me like 9 hours ago."

"Ah, Heiwajima Shizuo," the male replied steadily. There, now he hadn't messed up that bad if she was still willing to talk to him.

"Good, I didn't want to ask you for a favor without at least getting your name."

Figures...

"Nothing big," she continued. "Just kind of lost here and I've been walking around in circles for the past half an hour."

"Hmm?"

Hadn't that dammed flea said something about a lost chic or something?

"I'm trying to find this place," her petite figure stepped in front of him drawing his attention down to her oversized map... And those melons that were once more being hugged (and overly exposed) in a pink and white stripped dress. That gold chain that seemed to sit there wasn't helping the cause (in his favor anyway).

"Heiwajima-san?"

Ah crap he was supposed to have been reading the map. "Erm," he cleared his throat tilting the map with a finger to cover the distracting show. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"The sushi place,"she mumbled apprehensively. "Did I catch you at a bad time? Maybe I should ask someone else."

Shizuo seized the vexatious paper away and slid his glasses down. "Kaiten sushi is too far away," he declared neatly folding the map. "There's a sushi place closer to here. Better even."

"Ah huh," she watched in horror as her only source of direction became ribbons of colorful paper. "Better you say..."

"Yup," he nodded discarding the remains in the same pile of forgotten wood, metal and rubble.

She wasn't terrified, or even scared, from the look on her face and the way she used a hand to grab at her other arm, the best way he could describe her was restive. He sighed and slid the frames that had been resting at the bridge of his nose, back to where they rightly belonged covering his rueful gaze. There she was trying to partake in something with him (even if it was just asking for directions...) and there he went messing it up because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her balloons and then was too irritated to read a map.

"It's closer," he tried again choosing his words carefully. "And without the mess of teenagers trying to take pictures by the conveyer belt."

"Makes sense," she simpered picking at a strand of mauve hair.

"Down this street actually," the taller man paced without warning. Kanon followed afraid to stay lost once more and without a map. "And it's Russian so that's more exciting than fast food sushi."

Kanon nodded settling into a peaceful atmosphere with him.

She liked the sound of his voice, even if he was just talking about Russian sushi and their odd ball recipes. There was a small nervous tick in the rhythm of his speech that she couldn't help but find tender, as the man himself didn't quite look like the kind to give off such a vibe. Maybe she had made it quite obvious for it was kind of hard to look at his statuesque figure from her height without tilting slightly, but she admired the gold hues of his hair and how they radiated in the sun. And then she remembered that this same charming man was the same one who took that small plaza apart. Funny how he had replaced all thought of such an event with sushi restaurants and his extensive knowledge of them. A darling companion indeed.

He couldn't recall getting there or how exactly he ended up joining her for lunch, but he remembered the natural flow of the conversation and not having the correct words to break such an event. He did have memory of her smiling (somehow) and prolonging the conversation with small queries about town that would set him off on a nervous banter that made for an entertaining one side conversation..

Heiwajima Shizuo failed to remember whether he had already eaten... Or why he had been outside and in that park to begin with... And he most definitely could not recall why that smile made him so nervous or if his own laugh sounded awkward...

They weren't answers he was necessarily looking for, but that Izaya Orihara had for him should he cross the street and ask for them.

**Authors Note: **This one took like 4-5 days to complete but it's here! I have a small outline for the story so that should help me write faster and of course thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also those who added this story to their favorites that was very much appreciated = D Keep up the good work guys and I'll keep the chapters coming! See ya next time ^_^

Any questions about the chapter feel free to ask. I know certain things are just mentioned briefly (such as her job) but I'll get in to more details later.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet

The musky smell of sex and delirium hung in the room like a carefully laid out silk sheet. From his comfortable spot in the cluttered bed, the male individual basked in the glorious aftermath of such a wanton activity, too intoxicated with glee to even properly cover himself. He liked the way the Earths breath seemed to coddle his warm skin with a lukewarm touch that lulled him into a very comfortable place. And if his partner didn't mind his nakedness why should he?

Kanon stepped out of the shower, the curves of her youthful body shamelessly exposed. His ruby eyes watched closely the way the white lace undergarment that he had purchased for her embraced her body, lustfully recreating the events that had transpired just 16 minutes ago, with the same set in a different color. The consonance of her orgasm echoed licentiously in his ear, and with a new lewd craving in mind, he decided that tonight, he would once again devour her.

"Ai-Kun where are you going so late in the day?"

Slowly she slid the door to the closet open and began the selection process for proper attire. "To enjoy the city my dearest Izaya."

His lips curved up into a grin. Oh how he enjoyed her confidence after being intimate with him. As if their pretend love actually existed. "Oh?" He voiced covering his awakening erection with the thin white sheet. "I guess that bartender guy gave you confidence in this town again. Bravo!" He clapped and she continued with her dress selection.

"Maybe," she replied. "And I just learned that people are too busy with another devil to even remember my petty crime. So I guess I'm free to walk around."

A condescending snicker filled the room. "Petty," he repeated. "How cute."

Her small hands grazed the cotton fabric of a pair of knee length gray shorts and she removed it from her sea of clothes. "Don't you like it though?" She queried grabbing a hold of a yellow flowered top.

"Of course I do," he agreed. "It's wonderful. I just need you home by midnight tonight," her partner announced. "I have leftover business to take care of with you."

Kanon made an approving noise, slipping on he yellow top and adjusting it over the gray shorts. "Sure."

"Other than that enjoy your little date with the bartender guy," he resumed. "And tell him to take you somewhere more romantic than just some Russian sushi. That's too mainstream in Ikebukuro."

Her long hair was moved to the top of her head in a carefully made relaxed ponytail. Had it been someone else, they would have been startled that he knew such information, and for a second she was too. However fastening the gold studs on each ear, she remembered that her companion was Izaya Orihara. The one who knew her life before she did.

"I'll have him know."

By no means was their relationship romantic and him speaking to her about Shizuo was not an attempt to make her confess in hopes to express his jealousy. Nothing like that. They didn't cuddle after sex, or spoke about the future as if they would always be together. He wasn't her boyfriend, fiancee or husband. And there was no loving story about him gently taking her virginity, which in exchange created a soulful connection between the two. No they're alliance was simply business, and the fact that they were exclusive when it came to sleeping with each other, it didn't make their "relationship" anymore romantic.

Even her virginity had once been up for sale.

It was worth some pretty dirty secrets about some politicians and CEO's, and the grand price was awarded to Hideki Morioka. An underground weapons dealer and pervert with a known fetish for younger girls. Izaya just so happened to have the perfect bait for the man.

"_You've ever been intimate with a man?" He had asked bluntly._

_A pink mist spread over the soft skin of her cheeks. "No I'm only 15," had been her innocent answer._

_Good enough for him._

_She hadn't argued when he had told her what her job was. In truth they were never supposed to have gotten intimate. Her role was to seduce him, put him to sleep when he licked her body by wearing this liquid a junkie had sold him, and then steal the folder with all the information._

_Yet for ever millionth time Izaya was right, there would always be a lapse in judgment where he would be reminded that he too was human._

_About 45 minutes in Morioka walked towards the information broker, a satisfied glow covering his thin body. "Good one there Orihara. Worth the trade." He handed the other male an envelope with the last part of the bargain. "There you have the contracts, personal e-mails, exchanges and what else not. I also included some Polaroids of the princess upstairs getting frisky. No need to thank me."_

_Steady Izaya had taken the envelope and tucked it in his bag._

"_I'll be keeping the video recording and a few other souvenirs. Lower the price and we'll do business again my good friend."_

_With that the taller and more experience male had walked away from the posh waiting area of the hotel. Izaya was stunned and the image of what awaited him upstairs was something he rather not remember._

_It felt like a struggle arriving in room 705, from the Polaroids he had seen the scene would not be pretty. He felt so naive, so mad that his perfectly thought out plan had gone so bad and now his precious human was left to suffer._

"_Get up we're going home."_

_But that pity didn't translate in his voice. The specs of blood from her hymen and broken lip didn't warm his heart, and the purple marks around her body didn't soften his feelings. He could only close his eyes to her naked disaster, but could do nothing against the sniffles and sobs._

_He couldn't promise her revenge, or that the wounds would heal after all this, he couldn't promise her that there was enough justice in the world to make up for the incident. That feeling of regret had been something so foreign to the normally cold hearted individual and the only thing he could allow himself to admit was that he had no idea how to handle it._

_It was the first and last time he allowed himself to feel that repugnant feeling of culpability. He was going to make things right by his own hands. Kanon Orihara would never look at him with those eyes again._

_Seven hours later Hideki Morioka found himself deep inside a cave near Mount Takao, strapped to a chair begging for his life. A sea of angry and starving rats surrounded him and one last scream could be heard in the distance as the boulder was put into place to cover the morbid feast. Inside the rock in a perfectly carved hole, a camera rested taking in all the emotion, all the misery and creating a movie written and directed by Izaya Orihara._

_The informant had kept the tape as a souvenir, just like Marioka had kept his own._

It was the best apology he could come up with... But even three and a half years later, he hadn't found the words to tell her.

* * *

><p>Chiba Hisoka wasn't what one would call an informant. He had connections, he liked to gossip and he liked to freely distribute his knowledge. The knowledge that the man had could rival Izaya's and had it not been for a small glitch in the system, the information broker would have most likely been out of business. See Chiba was a person, by the sound of it a male (even though some claimed to have heard a female at times), but no one had really seen his or her actual look. He was as elusive as the colorless Dollars gang and finding him was an art.<p>

Izaya considered himself lucky to have such deep rooted influence in the town. Enough to catch Chiba Hisoka at least once or twice a year.

Mostly he found that the mystery man liked to hang around underground bars where mafiosos would frequent. "Science" was the password that only a handful were lucky to know and the reason for that word was as mysterious as the man himself. The best theory was that Chiba didn't like to admit anything was 100% accurate even when the proof was all there, and much like a scientist thought of his findings as theories rather than facts.

Upon uttering the word one would be taken to a back room where the door would be closed and darkness was abundant.

"Izaya Orihara," the familiar voice rasped. "My good friend long time no see."

It was an obvious pun that never got old. Izaya had stopped playing along years ago. "The kidnappings."

Straight to the point was the best method when dealing with Chiba. The more words thrown into the conversation by the seeker, would in turn lead the information provider to suck out gossip without anyone's consent or knowledge. And by the time the victim realized they had gotten more information about another subject than the one they were seeking and that they had spilled more beans about their own life than they had intended, their 15 minutes were up.

"The kidnappings, the kidnappings..." The voice sang and trailed off.

"Who's behind them, give me a lead!" Something about Chiba always managed to make Izaya uncomfortable, impatient. He didn't like depending on people. He _really _didn't like to.

"You're no fun Izaya-kun," the male voice continued. "But alas you only have 13 minutes, let's make them last shall we?"

He nodded into the darkness. Sometimes he could swear he was being watched.

"Who is behind it? Not the right question. More like _**what **_is behind it, would lead you to more answers."

A pungent smell of cigar burning escaped from the cracks in the door as a short pause seemed to stretch into eternity. "_**What **_is behind it..." A ghostly whisper trickled out of his mouth as it molded into an exhilarated smile.

"That's right, _**what. **_It's not human my lovely Izaya, it's a _**what**_."

Each word entered his system, indulging an existing hunger like the largest of meals. But just as the gusto settled and his mind began to process the ecstasy of a new found supernatural mystery, the enchanted lad was soon to find a fault.

"Masahiko said it was a man behind it and a reliable source confirmed it."

"That was yesterdays news," a gruff laugh erupted. "Today it's a supernatural being. Maybe tomorrow it will be a cosmic occurrence. Who knows. But I think that's enough information for you to get started on the right foot."

"Just one more question."

"Female being," came the response. "And definitely not a Dullahan gone awry."

Another grin was able to sprout from his devilish features, and walking away to the dimly lit bar was almost a dance to him. It would be fun, fun, fun! This new game would be fun, fun, fun indeed!

* * *

><p>Shizuo hadn't exactly intended to leave so abruptly, but upon recollecting the fact that he had a duty with Tom, the ex-bartender wasn't exactly left with much of a choice. Gracefully he stood up spilling soy sauce all over their carefully placed feast and between apologies and doing his best to explain the reason for his departure, the normally reserved man didn't manage to get one coherent sentence out, much to his displeasure. With an elongated chain of shameful events, he simply bowed his head and walked out.<p>

The only other time Kanon remembered her face being so pink was the first time she allowed Shinra to see her fully naked. And even then she could remember it being less intense.

Each eye on her felt like annoying prickles from multiple needles. There was no need to be modest about their glares, it looked like a break up scene from a bad soap opera, each person felt entitled to stare. And the fact that Heiwajima Shizuo was involved just added spice to the already salty situation... But someone must have forgotten to tell her of the legendary man and his terrible track record in the community. And so while they all thought that the hot headed tempest would come back and eradicate the whole establishment, Kanon was left to think that this little dilemma had blown the lid right off her cover and people were beginning to recognize her. Hence all the stares.

Fully charged with paranoia the petite female jerked some bills from her purse and placed them on the sauce covered table. Adding on to the enigma of the situation, she stormed out hoping that as high and uncomfortable as her heels were that they could take her far, far away.

"_Little miss_."

A callous, rigid hand landed on her shoulder halting her mid step by the door. "_Where do you go so fast_?"

Her mind raced with the thought of running, but the hand was not gentle on her shoulder. "_Here_."

A piece of paper was placed in front of her metallic eyes before she could fully think about using her firearm. Shakily her hands extended towards the larger one hovering over her and she accepted the flier.

"_Shizuo-san left that for you. But even with writing, coupon still good_."

Awkwardly she thanked the tall figure who simply smiled with a light delicacy that greatly contrasted his robust demeanor.

A little over 29 hours later, they sat side by side in the same plaza he had previously destroyed and that in such a small window of time had been restored. It was strange seeing him in something other than his bartender clothes, like seeing a friend for the first time without their school uniform. The man still kept the mature appeal with gray pants and a royal blue polo shirt, no accessories or even perfume (as far as she could tell) only his trademark sunglasses and the chain of cigarettes attached to his lips. For the most part he was a nondescript man. A gorgeously nondescript man.

"So you're new around here?" Oh yes and that sultry, shy voice with the nervous tick that never got old.

"Not necessarily, I was born and raised here," came the delayed reply. "I just haven't been here in years. Everything kind of changed in such a short time."

His long fingers picked at the crepe that was quickly diminishing in his hands. Who knew such a tough guy had such a sweet tooth. "Hmm I hadn't noticed."

Shizuo wasn't exactly sure why he had invited her out for crepes, but he did understand that he needed to apologize for his abrupt departure. The elongated gap between their meeting was simply to ensure that he had enough time to formulate correct sentences to express the fiasco of the previous day. However in the hour and a half that they had talking about the weather and the weird Spanish guy in the cowboy hat doing yoga, he hadn't found the correct time to insert his apology. And by the looks of it, she didn't exactly look like she cared to hear it.

"So how long have you been a bartender?"

The melody of her voice sounded sweet to his ear, and he couldn't tell if it was just a characteristic native to her, or just his untrained ears listening to a female talk that wasn't yelling or stuttering with fear. "I'm not a bartender, I'm sort of a bodyguard," he corrected her chewing on a piece of mango.

"Really? So what's with the outfit?"

"Long story," he sighed sucking on the waffle stick.

She joined him in entertaining her mouth with her own strawberry waffle stick. They were both limited on the amount of information they were willing to disclose, as each had personal lives that could not be trusted with just anyone. Still they were comfortable with the progress they had made to accommodate a budding friendship of some sorts.

The beaming sun poured through the gaps in the trees, and in a not so far distance a thunder rumbled. It had been like the for the majority of their time outside, but neither particularly cared for the odd combination of the weather.

"Do you protect a celebrity or something?" She queried bluntly.

Shizuo cleared his throat before answering. "Uh no, just a friend."

Nodding her head Kanon crumbled the wrapper in her hand and discarded it. "Everyone keeps looking at you so I figured maybe you protected someone of importance."

He followed her lead, discarding his own wrapper and immediately occupying his mouth with another cigarette. "You might as well be a tourist," he chuckled lighting it. "It just so happens that my temper and strength don't sit well with people. They find it strange that someone could sit with me and have an unperturbed conversation."

"You're pretty harmless when you're eating a crepe," she informed matter of factly. "I say as long as you get your fill of sweets, annoying people aren't so annoying after all, and therefore anyone can talk to you."

Leaning back into the comfort of the new wooden bench the taller man exhaled the smoke. A drop of water fell on the bridge on his nose and he couldn't help but smile. "It took you just a few hours to figure that out. But I don't think anyone else wants to test that theory."

Because to the best of his knowledge the reason their conversation was going so smooth had a lot more to do with the fact that she was an attractive woman who was very easy to speak with and who, as far as he knew, carried no judgment toward him, than with crepe. Yes he enjoyed the sugary sweet treat but if some annoying dude were to give him the desert so they could calmly talk about a debt not being paid, well he just couldn't promise the same pleasant results.

"I see," she smiled wiping some water drops from her cheek. "Maybe people don't want to accept abnormal people like us into society." More drops fell rhythmically slow but continuously gaining strength. "And this is what the weather woman calls 10% probability of rain," she laughed interrupting the question that clung to his lips about why she would include herself in the same outcast category as him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as each of their items of clothing darkened with the water. The temperature seemed to lower as the skin of her arms grew into goosebumps. His eyes were steady on her pale skin as her eyes watched the sky morph into an angry gray. It was a lovely metamorphosis, and she tried thinking back to the last time she had been caught in the rain.

"Wish it could be all romantic like in the movies, but I don't have a jacket with me."

The dulcet voice barely competed with the rain, but they still made it to her ears. Shizuo mentally kicked the speech function of his brain for speaking out loud what was supposed to be his very private thought.

"Well I think walking me home works," she laughed softly. "I don't think this rain is going to stop anytime soon and staying out in wet clothes is just begging to get a cold."

He agreed removing his glasses and tucking them inside the pocket of his pants. "Lead the way."

Nervously the older man cleared his throat and followed her down the solitary streets. This was somewhat how he imagined a date to look like, but was unsure if sometime along the way asking her out to apologize, their meeting had turned into just that. The thought made him 13% excited and 87% nervous.

As she filled the time with talks of the town and all the interesting places she wanted to visit, the previous thought disappeared from his mind and once gain he felt the need to impress her with his extensive knowledge of town. Her response was a lovely and attentive smile that only seemed to widen with his every word.

"You know a lot about town," she commented as they came to a red light. No cars had been going by but he still felt the need to stop. Something about wanting to prolong their encounter.

"Well I do live here," he reminded.

The light turned green and after hesitating for a moment he began to walk again. "I'm staying right across the street," his companion informed. "Why don't you just take a taxi from here?"

His eyes scanned the perimeters and he finally realized how far he was from his own place. "That won't be necessary I'll probably just take a bus."

She smiled positioning herself in front of the revolving door. "Well as long as you get home safe."

In an awkward silence in which neither of them knew how to properly end the night, they chose to simply bow and say good night. As her figure disappeared inside the luxury hotel, Shizuo couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment that the night had ended.

* * *

><p>After a 30 minute bus ride and a 10 minute walk, Shizuo finally made it home. Not even bothering to care about the fact that it was noticeably cold inside the space, he stripped, showered and walked out in his boxer briefs. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so human, to just relax and partake in a normal conversation with someone else that wasn't his boss, a Dullahan, or a borderline demented doctor. The ease of it all and the fact that it was with a female brought him unrivaled joy.<p>

Pouring some milk into a pot, he lit the stove and practically danced to his seasoning cabinet where he reached for the pealed garlic. Tossing in two cloves, he wondered if his younger brother would be proud of him now. The distant young man never spoke about Shizuo dating or even having a girlfriend, he just wanted his older brother to be accepted and happy.

Within ten minutes he served the hot milk into a cup, leaving the two cloves of garlic to simply float around. Taking a seat he stared at the liquid and made a not so pleasant face at the strong smell. He _really_,_really _hated drinking that thing (medicine).

Sighing his long fingers reached over his phone and opened it to the last conversation he had. It was all the incentive he needed to take the first gulp. The warmth of the milk spread through his body like a blooming flower, and he felt any possible signs of a cold already being defeated. Another giant gulp and he managed to get over the hotness and smell.

The screen in front of him announce that it had lasted but a minute and 13 seconds, most of it which was her asking if he was home safe, because he sounded like was already getting sick. He assured her that he was fine.

"_I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Namco Amusement Park? They're having a special on Origami and you talked about wanting to learn._"

He wasn't drunk or high and he was definitely not dreaming. It just so happened he had called to see if the distance between them would make any difference in his apology... Once more it did not. Apparently his mind could not come up with a simple apology yet could ask a girl out.

"_Of course!_"

And so they would meet again the next night at 8. Looking down at the putrid drink he had prepared and taking another giant gulp, he decided it was well worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Perfect Design**_

She was atop her bed as comfortable as could be in all her naked glory. The intensity of the sun was slow to wither as the hours simmered by, but there was a noticeable difference in the way the light hit her perfect body now. Yet neither man could say they cared, as their task at hand was too important for either of them to give in to their male opportunistic lust. And at least one of them was too scared to even acknowledge such a whimsical attraction, choosing to think of the girl as his young sister, just to be on the safe side.

Izaya sat not too far, patiently and absently twirling in his desk chair, never too distracted to break the purpose of his glance. He was shamelessly jealous when it came to others touching his precious ward in any intimate way. Even if it was Shinra, a man who had it not been for Celty, Izaya would think was asexual. It was just a normal inspection, and for the past 4 years Shinra was the one and only to do them, but not all the trust in the world could get Izaya to simply leave the room and allow the medic to work in peace. He had to be very well present and informed on even the most basic procedures. It was just how the man was, and even though admittedly Shinra greatly disliked working on this particular case in the beginning years, he had learned to love and accept his partners reactions.

It had something to do with the gratitude he felt for Izaya, after the perplexing man had allowed him to work a few experiments on young Kanon. They apparently were harmless as the girl is still alive today.

"Her body seems to be in good condition," the doctor informed removing his latex gloves. "Just have her drink her pills after eating to avoid the headaches and nausea. Also lay off the rough sex, her implants will burst."

The informant did a complete twirl and waved a dismissive hand. If they burst, they burst, she could always just have them replaced.

"How long has it been?" His aloof voice spoke up. It was apparently the only question he was ever concerned about. The trances they managed to put her in during these sessions carried a higher risk of death than anesthesia, but there was no other way of keeping the body numb and the mind awake.

"Let's see here," the medic pulled out a black notebook from his bag where just a minute ago he had written the exact records of today's procedures, up to the last second. "Just about three hours. We did the physical tests, took hormone, DNA and other samples, I inspected her body and," he flipped the page to find a blank chart with questions. "Oh yeah her psychological exam."

"How long does she have before the trance breaks?" He twirled midway this time before returning.

"Somewhere between 40-47 minutes. That's plenty of time for the questions, unless you have anything new to add." Shinra readied to add more questions to the chart but his client declined.

The lighter haired man nodded and stood up. He placed the notebook and pen between his patient at the edge of the bed before closing her hospital gown and fastening the strap. He knew Izaya greatly appreciated the gesture. Taking a seat next to the resting female, he opened his book to the blank page and began his questionnaire.

"Alright question one. Did you kill your mother...?"

* * *

><p>The bathroom door slowly opened letting out all the trapped steam loose in the hallway for a few seconds. At times of such stress, hot showers were the only way for the doctor to relax, and after such an arduous day at work, he needed plenty of that.<p>

Throwing the moist towel over his shoulder, Shinra stepped over the living room where Celty had been waiting since his arrival. It was strange to have found her home so early, but he was thankful for her presence non the less.

"Another exhausting day huh?" She typed as a greeting. Shinra gracelessly took a seat next to the Dullahan to make the conversation easier on his tired eyes.

"Yup. Izaya is very detailed when it comes to checking Kanon. He doesn't want any possible weaknesses left untreated," he replied wearily.

The sound of fingers typing on a flat screen filled the air and by the time he opened his eyes another question was ready for him. "I thought you did her yearly check up four months ago?"

"Well they had a small pregnancy scare. Her monthly was late and she was nauseous all the time," he halted just a second as the other occupant typed furiously on her keyboard before finishing his sentence. "Ends up it was just a side effect of her new hormone pills."

"They're sleeping together!"

The male was almost startled from her lack of knowledge about their (almost) close friends. And there he thought women talked about these kinds of things when they met up (which Celty and Kanon did quite frequently). "Of course Celty," he smiled as if it was just but a natural occurrence. And in his mind, it really was. "Hmm I thought you would have figured by now."

"Of course not!" Her PDA all but screamed. "How does something like that happen? How can a thing like Izaya possibly have intimacy with another human being?"

Shinra tapped his lips with a finger. "Well he is human you know, no matter how much like a monster he tends to act. I've even developed a theory that he actually loves her and all or at least has deep feelings that go beyond business."

In one swift move, his roommate covered the small gap between them, hands held tightly over her chest and cellphone begging for him to continue. Sometimes Shinra could really forget that she was a mythical creature and could swear she was just a normal woman. "Where do I begin?" He sighed. It wasn't exactly his idea of fun to gossip, but if it would keep her body pressed against his so needfully he would gladly tell her the story of the Earth's creation.

"Your theory!"

"Hmm that," he mumbled trying to piece together a uniform way to explain his thoughts. It was nothing special really and he had just come up with it on an extremely unproductive day when he was bored enough to go tampering into the psychological relationship between Kanon and Izaya. It was a strange pairing that examined correctly could yield fascinating results, but his medical preference wasn't exactly in Psychology, and he much preferred to think about the physical aspects of other people (namely Celty). But she was asking nicely...

"Well my first clue came four years ago when I first met her. She was only 14 at the time and he had just helped her escape from jail."

"Huh?"

"Ah I never told you the story either huh?" He smiled sheepishly.

"No I met her after she turned 15 when I did the emergency delivery to Izaya with the two boxes of rats," her body shuttered at the thought of all those tiny fury and disgusting creatures. And on top of that he had paid her to babysit the girl who ended up refusing to come out of her room. Worst paying job to date.

"I see. Well she killed someone," he informed rather plainly. In his line of job it just was too mundane for him to even get excited anymore. "She ran away and he found her. I guess intrigued by her crime he took her in. It was all over the news and everything."

"I see... But Kanon-chan is so nice..."

"He made her turn herself in and after being tried and convicted, he broke her out of jail. Again I didn't ask too many questions and he wasn't exactly willing to answer. I know she's supposed to be dead though. I provided a dead body that they used for the escape, and I'm guessing they burned it along with the cell she was staying in, as it was the only way for them to do such a switch up."

"I see... So you did surgery to make her look different," Celty concluded and her companion agreed.

"Izaya gave me a sketch of how he wanted her to look. It was very detailed," he recalled. "He wanted her skin bleached to a lighter tone, he breast enhanced to a double D, her curves shaped, her bum filled, her lips reddened and her nose sharpened. Her cheeks were slightly plumped and even her teeth got permanent veneers to make them appear more adult like," the doctor halted a second to collect his breath and the remaining procedures he had performed to finish the list. "And then her eye and hair color, up to the strength and length of her nails were done with DNA alterations that I had come up with. She takes medicine to keep the effects permanent."

The female beside him hesitated to type, almost in awe at all the overwhelming information. "Isn't that a bit too extreme?"

"For a body so small and at such a young age yes," he replied earnestly. "But she pulled through." After 12 consecutive hours of surgery which culminated in the young girl going into cardiac arrest. But that's not something she needed to know. In the end everything was a success, and he ended up with a subject for his DNA tampering experiments. Win win for everyone.

The smoke emanating from her head told him that she was relieved, and the frantic typing was a good sign that she wanted to hear more. He waited for her to ask before continuing.

"So why do you think he has _feelings _for her?"

Oh yeah, that was the purpose of the story. "Firstly comes the fact that he took her into his home, a man who isn't exactly known for his charitable work. Yes they work together now, but for years she was just keeping him company."

Celty erased the question she was about to ask, as the orator had just finished answering it, and readied to ask more as the story progressed.

"Then the fact that he would go through such lengths to set her free and on top of that design in full detail how she would look, I think it's extraordinary. Specially for someone like Izaya, who can't be bothered with anything that doesn't benefit him in some way or another."

"I agree, it doesn't sound like him at all."

"And I think the reason why he made her so exotic, so attractive, and almost doll like was because he knew he was going to stay with her long term."

"Explain."

Shinra grinned and connected his hands at the back of his head. "Well if she looked absolutely stunning then he could blame his attraction to her on lust not love. As in, he can tell himself he is only sleeping with her because she is attractive, not because of any emotional attachment."

"But maybe he is just attracted to her..." She proposed.

"Could be," he shrugged. "But if he just wanted to sleep with a woman why go though all the trouble of rescuing her, breaking her out of jail and physically changing her every aspect? Then having her do nothing for about 3 years except sleep with him to then give her such a mediocre job to verify his information? Izaya had done this business for so long without her, he certainly doesn't need her now."

"I see, you're right! So he just gave her a job to make it look like she has a reason to stick around."

"Correct," Shinra nodded in agreement.

Her screen lit up with a new question,"But don't you think it's a bit creepy that he would pursue a girl who was 14, when he was almost 20 years old?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "And if he really did love her, he wouldn't have changed her appearance so radically at such a young age. I understand he wanted to protect her but still..."

"Maybe him changing her so much speaks volumes about how much he wanted to minimize the chances of her being found. It goes to show that some people find love from mental connections rather than physical ones like society encourages. And then to seal it all he changed her legal name to Kanon and added his own last name. He never gave a reason as to why he just didn't pick another last name. Almost like a marriage!" He grinned a bright smile that rivaled the strong hues of the setting sun. "As for the age difference it's just 5 years. Not bad. And I'm not exactly sure when the deep attraction began really."

"Oh Shinra that is such a strange and romantic story!" She exclaimed adding an array of hearts for emphasis. True to her female nature she was a sucker for a good romance novel.

"But you should know this is a theory," the male reminded. "I might be just over thinking things and he might have another reason for keeping her around."

"No, no, no I think you know them enough to create valid arguments. It makes total sense."

If she had a head, he could picture her squealing with girly delight. Even just her body language was very amusing.

"Could be and now you can make theories til your hearts content. But please this conversation doesn't go beyond us two," he warned sternly.

"You have my word!"

He smiled warmly, "Good."

* * *

><p>"<em>And today marks the four year anniversary of the tragic death of the family of the now millionaire accountant Nobou Watanabe as well as the case of the sad death of Megumi Kojima. Both tragic deaths occurring within just days of each other, each intertwined in a bizarre story that...<em>"

The female voice was silence and all that was left to hear in the room was the static emanating from the now broken television set, where the stiletto penetrated the screen.

"Now, now Ai-Kun televisions are expensive and you can't go breaking them whenever you get mad," Izaya smirked from his seat by the office table.

Kanon adjusted the straps of her dress that had fallen from the intense maneuver of throwing the shoe, and turned back to the mirror. Now she would need to find another pair that matched her ruched silver and turquoise dress. "I wouldn't have to destroy it if you would just simply stop watching news on this specific day. They always tell the damn story as if it'll make a difference."

"Aww but the picture they show Ai-Kun is just precious! You were so cute and innocent," he cooed leaning against the leather chair. "That lovely short black hair, and those cute and innocent black eyes, oh and let's not forget that perfectly sun kissed skin that would drive any woman mad with envy this day and age. You were as cute as button and deadlier than a rabid bear on steroids. Oh the memories!"

Methodically she continued brushing her hair keeping her emotions in check as to not ruin another pair of good shoes on his face. "Sadist," she muttered.

"Oh don't be so uptight Ai-Kun you're going on a date. You're supposed to look nice and happy." He popped a salted peanut in his mouth and placed the full bag next to his computer.

"First of all it's not a date, we're just-"

"Going to an origami festival blah, blah, blah. How boring Ai-Kun, you're so easily entertained."

A touch of lavender mist and she was ready to go. "You're just jealous because you're a sour old man who doesn't get invited anywhere."

With his eyes steady on the new page in his computer, Izaya managed to burst into fit of giggles. "Oh you say the darnest things Ai-Kun."

"I'm leaving," she informed opening the suite's door.

"Have a good time," he waved. "I'll be here all night."

The sound of the door clicking was his only answer, and he was glad to finally have some alone time where he could peacefully watch the news. Turning up the volume, he placed another salted peanut in his mouth and enjoyed the show.

"_And now for the latest news, Hideo Kichida a young rising actor who was set to work with Yuhei Hanejima in his latest project, has disappeared without a trace. The young actor was reported missing yesterday night after a meeting with Hanejima in his luxury apartment of downtown Ikebukuro. His closest family and friends seem to believe that he too has fallen victim to the recent kidnappings in this distressed town._"

A light finger traced the soft skin of his own lips. It was certainly an entertaining development to the information broker. "I guess I'll have to go out after all." Looking at the time in his desktop, it indicated almost 8. He sighed, "I'll give her an hour."

* * *

><p>Kanon reached the small plaza that they felt most comfortable making their meeting place. She took a seat next to the restored fountain and smiled at the memory of just two days ago. Crossing her legs on top of the other, she adjusted the knee length skirt to fall properly in place. It was strange being the one to wait, specially when she had set her time to arrive about 10 minutes late. After all he had said 8 at night, and she didn't want to seem desperate getting there on the dot.<p>

The sky was tinted with a deep blue that stretched for miles undisturbed by clouds. A star or two hung around the full moon giving a quaint picture to the citizens of the town. Breathing in the strong smell of flowers and grass that seemed to be growing from the land behind her, Kanon felt her stomach grow with the jitters. She sighed. It was ridiculous how nervous she got at the mentioning of the word _date _and how hunting it was when Izaya was the one to say it.

Before she knew it, her friend was already 25 minutes late.

She picked up her phone and searched for any possible notifications to find the welcoming screen in its normal panorama. A dejected sigh escaped her lips. Closing the device she decided to wait another 5 minutes before calling. There was no reason to worry, traffic in Ikebukuro on a Friday night was horrid.

The deadline went by quickly and his phone rang til it reached voice mail.

10 minutes followed and her worry turned to doubt.

15 minutes scurried by and she concluded that she had been stood up.

One last time she closed her phone after the 3rd attempt to contact her _date_.

"Ah what a lovely night for sight seeing."

The night air was filled with a familiar voice, and she didn't even have to look up to see who it belonged to. He took a seat next to her filling the remaining space of the small wooden bench.

"I got stood up," were the only words she could mutter.

"Happens to the best of us," he replied nonchalantly.

She felt a cold cup pressing against her bare arm and finally looked up. A piece of thin ice fell from the exposed carton cup and taking it in her hand she used her free fingers to scrape the rest. It was caramel ice cream she realized lowering the black plastic bag that hugged the bottom part. Her favorite.

"Do you think he recognized me Izaya? Maybe from the pictures in the news today? They give the report every year, maybe he found a similarity."

He shook his head sternly. "I didn't spend millions to leave you looking recognizable to anyone. You could walk into a police station today and they wouldn't even look twice."

"Then I really just got stood up for no reason?" She questioned turning to him as if expecting her companion to have an answer. It wouldn't be surprising if he did, she knew he wasn't just here on a nightly stroll. There were no coincidences with Izaya.

Loosely toying with the trim of his coat, the informant answered. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Standing up he extended his hand down to her. For a second she debated taking it, it was really annoying when he withheld information from her. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you?"

A mocking laugh erupted from his thin frame. "Ai-Kun don't insult me. That would imply I cared enough to be jealous."

Her hand fit perfectly with his and she stood up. "You're right."

"Just be patient. Maybe something came up and he'll call you tomorrow."

For the time being she had no option but to believe him. With a gentle squeeze he pulled her next to him and they walked away.

"Do you still want to go to the festival thing?"

She held the cup tighter in her hand, letting the icy feeling reassure her that this was in fact reality. "No let's just go home."

The informant sighed, a smirk tugging at his thin lips. "You always make things so complicated," he mumbled pulling her into a short embrace. Feeling the softness of her hair in his face he whispered, "Let's go people watching, it'll make you feel better."


	6. Chapter 6

_Weeping Maiden_

He managed to lie down on the old and beaten black leather couch after a tense few minutes of fighting his subconscious to keep his emotions in check. It was OK. Everything was OK. Breathing in deeply he had to keep in mind that there was no point in expressing anger at the possibility of something that could have gone wrong. Letting it all out he decided to be thankful. Kasuka was OK. Everything was OK.

Maybe it was a selfish thought, that of being happy because something went wrong and the person who was hurt wasn't someone he loved. Yes it left a bitter taste to be thanking whatever God was out there looking out for him and his family, when another person didn't have the same luck. But he had to rejoice, because if it had been Kasuka the one to be kidnapped... Well Ikebukuro would have too big of a problem in its hands.

Shizuo didn't personally know this Kichida person, it just wasn't in his nature to care much about celebrities that were not his brother. And when the news informed of his disappearance, the blonde had done nothing but continued to roll up his sleeves to give his attire a more casual look. He had just been waiting for the weather to come up in case it would rain, so that he wouldn't be caught off guard a second time. Then the stern voice continued on to mention Yuhei Hanejima, and his ears perked up in interest.

The movie idol was unharmed, the newscaster emphasized more times than necessary, but that was still not enough for big brother Shizuo. He had been so close to danger. What if they were originally after him and just captured Kichida by mistake? Would they come after him again? Would they try to harm his younger brother?

A growl escaped what had once been tightly sealed lips, a sign of impending hell to come. He had been brushing off these stupid kidnappings as a media ride to high ratings. But his brother was involved, and it all seemed to suddenly get real.

His eyes perked up as the newscaster returned to the highlight of the night. Rolling over, his eyes focused on the picture of his brother on the top edge of the screen as the female announced that in just an hour Yuhei would be giving a short press conference on the subject. Swiftly his caramel eyes diverted towards the clock in his living room, it read 5 minutes til 9. He sighed in relief, and then remembered...

A furious roar put his lungs to the test as the memory of his forgotten date hit him like an icy barrel of water on a winter day. Angrily he cradled his head, almost furiously trying to get at his brain for letting such an important detail just slip by.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

His body swiftly made it away from the couch and stormed/stumbled towards the bedroom, taking anything and everything that got in his path down. "Where the hell is it!" He roared into the darkness before his eyes could settle on the neon green circle light emitting from his cellphone. It blinked on and off and as far as he knew, it meant some sort of notification. In this case he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

How was he supposed to explain himself?

Did she wait for him all this time?

What if she didn't want to hear it?

If he had at least notified her...

His legs dragged across the carpet like two heavy cement blocks were attached to the top of his feet. Of course he couldn't have called her, socially inept idiots like him never thought that far ahead. It was why he was always alone. It was why he was always bound to **be **alone. With quivering hands he grabbed the phone and opened it to the main screen. A simple message told him he had missed four calls from the same person. He closed the phone and placed it back down in its original place.

Another barrel of insults echoed through the hollow passages of his mind, and his head found comfort in the pillow closest to him.

_Idiot_, _idiot_, _idiot_!

He blew it... He really, really blew it.

[6]

Blood oozed into the jagged cracks of the dull and battered wooden floor. A rat scurried by, one of the rare ones to still come around, but with no more luck than its predecessors, was still captured by the gluttonous Misuna. The feline grabbed the squealing rat, hastily making it across the room and into a more quiet corner of the large shack. Her owner Penelope jumped back almost expectantly as her pet ran by, but could not allow her eyes to stray away from the subject at hand. She ran a bloodied finger over the well preserved human heart and removed it from the dissected body. Vigorously and overflowing with joy she removed the lungs, a kidney and a large scoop of blood to fill up the rest of her jar. Her boss would be coming back soon, and while he engaged in his usual tantrums, Penelope made plans to admire the organs as they bathed in the thick liquid. It was a lovely sight.

"Penelo!" His rugged voice broke through the natural song of the forest.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered sourly.

The door swung open and was closed almost immediately. The leaner female kept her back to her contractor, who's face she had long grown tired of seeing. "Doesn't she ever stop crying?" He greeted stepping lazily over the stream of blood. He was so much quieter once inside, it made her wonder why he found it necessary to yell when he was out and much more vulnerable to getting caught.

"Her name is Maria _La Llorona _of course she will always cry," she responded her words heavy with a never fading accent. The foreign beauty gently served some of her victims blood into a dainty porcelain coffee cup from her native land, with a gentle hands as if she was serving the finest of teas.

The male clicked his tongue and positioned himself next to the woman. "She wasn't this hard to work with last time," he pointed out.

Penelope rolled her eyes at the memory of some years ago. "That time as I have explained countless times before, she was possessing a body. Her concentration was on maintaining the subject alive while working, there was no time for crying."

The female specter quieted her sobs for a second before resuming with more potency. She grabbed at her hair that in the eerie light she emitted, looked pale and fragile, but that had once been thick and softer than silk. It was the only link she had with her children, the closest thing she came to even remembering how they looked.

"Make her go away," the older man growled. "She's so annoying."

Maybe to normal person, but to Penelope who had already developed a mental barrier to ignore all the weeping and crying, it sounded no more interesting than a wind howling. "Maria leave."

The ghostly figure gave one last wail as her figure lightened to complete transparency, and she was heard no more.

"Apparently Maria took someone famous this time, Hideo Kichida or something, it's all over the media."

Penelope knew that tone and simply ignored it. "She doesn't know celebrities from normal civilians, nothing can be done about that."

He slammed his hand forcefully on the weak table, shaking the contents on top. "Isn't that what you're here for to babysit that beast?"

"Mr. Watanabe," she steadied the cup with a hand trying her best to hold back her anger. How dare he call Maria a beast, that was a direct insult to her families lineage! "I am here to summon Maria and perform rituals to benefit us both. She has instructions to capture young adults to children who are easy prey, and she follows instructions impeccable. You cannot simply expect me to sit her down and give her lessons on movie stars and affluent people.

"You should consider putting that in your to do list," he muttered. "But either way, status report."

The dark haired beauty sighed. "Nothing new," she responded licking the crimson liquid from the tea spoon she had been using to stir it. At least that would piss the old man off. " Maria onsumed the guys soul, took a trip to hell and got to ask a demon for Daichi Watanabe. I lost count of how many demons have told us that they haven't heard of a condemned spirit with that name."

"How big can hell be!" The older man bellowed.

"Are you sure she went to hell?" Penelope asked dipping the spoon back in the tea cup.

"Of course," came the gruff reply. "She's a killer! A thieving brat who killed my family, where else can a person like that end up?"

Penelope sighed. That was a clear one. "Well we'll just have to keep looking. Hell is pretty big and even if we find the person we aren't even close to being prepared to attach the soul to a body."

"And you can't work any faster?" It was a mixture of anger and desperation.

"Per one soul she consumes Maria gets one trip to hell and enough time to ask one demon or condemned soul for the person you're looking for. There is nothing that can be done about the time that she spends there, the only thing we can alter is how many times she gets to go down. More souls, more trips."

"It's true they say the devil doesn't do business to lose," he laughed sourly.

The taste of metal clung to her tongue as Penelope tasted a spoonful of her victims blood. "Can't you do that when I leave?" Watanabe made a disgusted face.

"It keeps me youthful," she pointed out.

Nobuo Watanabe lowered his head, a strand of gray and black falling to his side. "We're going to have to put the operation on hold," he sighed. "Until this situation calms down at least. The town will be on high alert from the kidnapping of the famous brat and we can't afford to get caught now. Lay low for a while and focus on strengthening your powers so you can attach a soul to a body. I think you have enough organs laying around to do all the rituals you please."

Tightening his jacket, the accountant simply strode out of the shack leaving the much younger female alone with the deceased body. "Persistent idiot, to say that I was once in love with that fool."

The Mexican beauty stirred the blood one last time and sighed. "Maria, please return."

Slowly but evenly the sobs of the specter once more echoed in the shack. The door to the room opened and the black feline strode out. His eating instincts were as sharp as ever. "Eat him_._"

Misuna jumped on the table greedily taking the first bite from the corpses leg. Maria sobbed as she began picking at the stomach. Penelope closed her eyes at the scene and walked towards the window where she took a seat in the neat couch. It was a horrid site to see, not the consumption of a human as it was an everyday event for her, but how far Maria had fallen.

She took a measured sip from the cup, careful to enjoy it as much as she could, for such delicacies were becoming rarer and rarer.

Maria had once been the most beautiful woman in her village. Cliche, she was aware of that, but it was the truth that could be backed up. Men from far and wide came to see this ethereal angel that was said to be like no other, to see her dance and sing in her best white gown when the night fell and the stars formed a spot light for her to perform. The gifts, the fame, the attention was all welcomed by Maria who was not coy about the reaction she could draw from the opposite sex. And in such an quotidian town, what girl didn't dream of being the center of attention?

The day came when a rich duke from Spain arrived to ask for her hand in marriage. It was the proposal she had long been waiting for, her ticket to the life she deserved. But the affluent man had just one special request, and that was for her to get rid of her two kids. Maybe to a normal mother it would have been an unquestionable refusal, however Maria just could not let the opportunity pass. It was the grand door she had been waiting to open since her youth, and the two reminders of a failed marriage were not going to hold her back. Without hesitation she drowned them in the river bank one fateful night before her last performance. By the morning when they were found, she was long gone with her new husband.

Enrique bathed her with diamonds and the finest clothes. She had maids who lived to please her, and a house big enough to fit her entire village comfortably. Traveling, lunches with dukes and governors, shopping, praises from all who saw her. It was the life of luxury and comfort. Her hard work had truly paid off.

Maybe she had been too busy basking in her silk sheets or too mesmerized by all the sparkling jewels that adorned her neck but Maria didn't notice the abrupt changes in her husband. The outings, the alcohol, the rumors, the nights spent elsewhere. It wasn't until he passed her by on the streets with another beautiful woman in hand that she realized that her time as a picture perfect wife had long come and gone.

The marriage soon collapsed within just years of its conception. Maria was left alone and neglected. Some say she died of a broken heart, others say her husband had her killed so that he could marry his younger wife. Whatever the case was, the soul of Maria found itself in heaven to be judged.

"Where are your children Maria?" San Pedro asked gently.

"I do not know my Lord," she replied solemnly.

The Saint closed the book of life and sternly gave her a task. "Go find your children. They will be your token into heaven as long as they forgive you."

With that, the soul of the beauty was sent back down to Earth in search of her children. She wandered the rivers and creeks of Mexico, searching for them, sobs and cries of shame and despair echoing throughout the forests. Her long white dress and sharp black hair were striking reminders of who she had once been, and the last thing curious children managed to see should they cross her path.

Now the legend found itself in Japan, kidnapping people and devouring their useless bodies. It was a far fall from grace. Really, really far...

[6]

Izaya shifted and released the leg that was under him to let it breathe. He had been promising himself to do it earlier to prevent the numbness and annoying prickles that followed, but alas he waited until the joints of his leg gave a painful reminder by which time it was too late. The informant cursed under his breath and scrolled down the page, skimming over the old newspaper article he had in his collection.

Not far from him his precious ward stirred under the blanked once more, slightly disturbing the ongoing message playing on her cellphone. It was coming from her night stand and it seemed as if her subconscious was trying to look for the source without actually waking up the sleeping girl. It was a masochistic tendency her mind had, that of retaining her in the bleak world where her past and a paranoid version of her future met, to torture her endlessly for what seemed hours. She didn't (willingly) like to talk about it, but Shinra had picked up the problem during their first hypnosis session and had kept encountering it since. It was one of those things that could be fixed with two lifetimes worth of therapy and at least eased with a combination of psychological help and heavy drugs. But even one visit to the shrink and her precious, plump and expensive behind would be thrown back in jail.. And as good as Izaya was he didn't think he could pull the same stint twice. That and her body could not handle 12 more hours of consecutive surgery.

Instead he had found that speaking to her for long enough would wake her up eventually. During the process her mind was very vulnerable and easy to influence, therefore making whatever she had heard appear as part of her dream. Izaya grinned as the millionth thought of all the things he would give up just to have her recount any of those dreams. They just had to be deliciously twisted.

This time he could picture Shizuo sitting in whatever setting she had in mind, repeating the same message over and over again like a broken record.

"I'm really, really, really, sorry Kanon-san for such a horrible night. I was very irresponsible for not calling or picking up your calls, but I had a family emergency you see and I wasn't thinking straight. If you still want, I will be at the plaza tomorrow at noon. The origami presentation is gone but I'm sure we can find something else that we can do... Again if you want... How do you end this thing..."

Izaya laughed at the sound of a few keys pressing until it finally concluded the message. Shizuo was such an idiot when it came to technology, it was a wonder how he managed to use a remote control without causing major harm to his living space. A few seconds later the message played from the start again, and if he counted right it was the 7th time.

This was the best way the informant found to ease her dream. At least this time she wouldn't accuse him of being a self centered bastard who just liked to hear himself talk and had no respect for other people's sacred and well deserved nap times. But ultimately it would still be his fault that she ended up waking up (even if it was from a horrible nightmare. Go figure...) and that was enough to throw a few complaints over his way. It was OK though, worth it if you asked him.

If his memory served him right it was by the 11th play that her mind finally gave up and released her. "Ugh Izaya what the hell!" She groaned protesting from under the covers.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," he replied smoothly.

She sat up instantly. "Is it morning already?"

The coal haired man smirked and twirled lightly in his leather chair. "I was being sarcastic sugar. It's not even midnight yet."

Her shoulders slumped and she fixed the oversized V-neck shirt to cover her left breast. "What the hell is this?" She picked up the cellphone and ended the repeating message once and for all "Had to be you, dammit Izaya did you really have to put it on repeat for so long?"

"I like the bartender guys voice," the male announced shamelessly. "And those few seconds at the end are to die for."

"Jerk," she spat.

"Aww but you were doing those whimpering noises a lot and moving around uncomfortably. It looked like you were having a bad dream so I put his voice on repeat to ease your mind," he did a complete turn. "And then you were almost as calm as a baby. It worked."

"Shows how much you know me, I'm extremely pissed at him."

"Even after that heartwarming apology with a plausible excuse and a promise to make it up? Ouch Ai-Kun even I find that too much of a cold heart."

Silence.

His soft lips parted to make way for a wide and amused smile. "I'll just take the liberty to accommodate our schedules so that you can go on your little play date. Just be back by 8, I think that's fair."

"Who says I'm even going?" The violet haired woman uttered. She really was persistent. Cute.

"Be back by 8," he repeated. "We have a good lead on the kidnappings."

Kanon sat back against the mess of pillows. "Oh yeah, you're still interested in that?"

"It's a supernatural thing," he rushed. "But anyways Nobuo Watanabe seems to be doing some fishy things according to a good source of mine and I just want to check up on our old friend."

"Ho-How does he fit in t-to all this?" She stammered. A normal reaction really. "W-Why, I mean why him?

The older man shrugged and looked back at the online newspaper article in front of him. It seemed Nobuo Watanabe hadn't aged one bit, maybe had acquired a bit of weight like every older gentleman did, but that unyielding face didn't seem to change. "I don't know why per say, but that's the beauty of the investigation!"

Her lips parted and a sigh was released. "I really don't want to."

"Nothing I can do, we go where the interesting subjects take us."

He closed the laptop, letting the machine go to rest. Swiftly he stood up and walked to the bed where Kanon had not long ago been sleeping. In a few seconds the slender figure of the young man rested on the bed, in between the clashes of mismatched sheets and with his head on the smooth and bare lap of his favorite toy. Her hand gently caressed through his tresses and a pleasurable river trickled down his spine as her nails raked his welcoming scalp.

"It's OK, you won't see him," his voice rasped. "For now anyways."

It was enough to put her at ease even if it was for the night. All in all she trusted that psychotic crackpot she was forced to live with, and if Izaya said it would be OK, there was no doubt in her mind to contradict that claim. If one thing she could count on it was his words.

"Izaya," she muttered. Her companion seemed lost in the pleasures of a scalp massage but still made an awareness noise. "Please stop using my shampoo..."

His smile widened and it was all she needed to prompt her own. And that moment she really, really, needed to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just You and Me**

It was possibly the scariest thing she had witnessed. The sun shining so brightly it could put the glitter in a kids painting to shame. A lovely wind that carried the sweet aroma of summer, and in that particular street, she could distinctively pin point the smell of honey buns and chamomile tea from the cafe down the street. Sparsely populated sidewalks (a true luxury in Ikebukuro), polite foreigners and natives, accompanied by some type of entertainment every other corner she went. Scary indeed.

Why did the day just have to be so inviting when she didn't need it to be?

She really wanted the day to be dark, scary and with a down pour of rain a la Noah's Ark. Or maybe crowded streets, if not for emergency work to come up. An illness that would leave her bed ridden and unconscious for a few days (twisted little thing she was) or even just overwhelming laziness would do the trick. Anything to cling to as an excuse to not go see Shizuo.

Another corner and she halted, her eyes fixated on the figure just a few feet away from her. Far enough for her to see even the outline of the hard to miss tall blonde with the lazy posture and loose cigarette clinging to his lips. That was yet another point to add to her scary day predicament. Not once did she get lost on her way to the little plaza.

Kanon hugged the brown bag closer to her stomach, the paper crumbling and mixing with the plastic sound coming from the inside. For a moment she debated whether to throw it away in the garbage basket next to her, after all it was dumb Izaya's breakfast. Two bags of Boku Habanero and a large can of orange juice. Made her buy his breakfast to then leave her stranded outside their hotel room by stealing her key.

She sighed taking a step back. Didn't even have time to apply proper make up or pick out an outfit. Just a simple navy blue mini dress and white sandals. At least the floral crochet design over the bust elevated it just past the point of mediocre.

A pedestrian rushed by, pushing her two steps forward and out of her fashion paranoia.

"Well stupid little dress you'll have to do."

Holding the bag in one hand, she exhaled and made the short trip towards the bench. Her heart raced and she could feel a pink tint making its way to her cheeks. Why the hell did these nerves have to start acting up now? He was a friend. Everything was totally cool.

Her body created a small shadow, enough to make him look up from the oh so entertaining sight of his casual shoes. The cigar teetered in his lips for a moment until finally it chose the pavement, but the ex-bartender didn't bother to acknowledge the loss. With a smile the taller man stood up, the significant difference in height standing out even more at such a close distance. Before any greeting could be exchanged, he bowed at a perfect angle, leaving Kanon startled.

"I'm so sorry."

She hated such formalities, they really just left her feeling anxious. "No, no really it's ok," she rushed urging him to straightened back up by pathetically poking his shoulder with a hand. "I accept your apology, I accepted it yesterday," she rambled on. "Let's just pick up where we left off, ok?"

His torso straightened and she was relieved that the smile that she had witnessed just a few seconds ago was still there.

"I'm happy you could make it," he cleared his throat and the ease of such a simple sentence was lost in the action. In other words, he was nervous again, just like the first 5 minutes of every other time they met.

"Oh sure," she smiled trying to be the cool one of the two. "It would have been kind of heartless of me to just blame you under those circumstances."

And just like that, the hardest part of the meeting was over. They could go back to the day before yesterday when he walked her home and everything just flowed so naturally.

"_It would?_" Was quickly formulated in his mind, but his mouth never got a chance to speak it. For once Shizuo was just glad that the responsibility for something he couldn't avoid, didn't fall on his shoulders. He was happy just accepting that.

Kanon sat first, taking the briefest second to admire his navy blue polo shirt and black slacks. Cute, they almost matched.

"So what happened?"

He joined her in the bench. "The guy who was kidnapped was a friend of my younger brother. I was simply worried since it had occurred so close to his house, and I spent hours just trying to make sure he was ok."

As much as he didn't want to talk about his family and such an ordeal, the feeling that he owed her at least that much, just wouldn't stop nagging him. Plus she didn't look like the crazy fan girl type that would harass him just to get a chance to meet his brother... Or so he hoped... Kasuka had a crafty fan base.

"I didn't watch the news," she admitted. "Bu that does sound like a pretty harsh situation. Is your brother ok?"

"Oh yes," the older man nodded. "He's doing just fine."

"That's good," she expressed. "I'm sure they'll find the boy and your brother will be fine."

Shizuo shrugged. "This has been going on for a while," he commented digging in his shirt pocket for his glasses. "They never solved the mystery for the grave robberies and they don't even have a clue as to who's doing the kidnappings."

Just last night he believed that it was all a media set up for attention, but today he was a believer. However that just gave him a new reason to complain about the crappy job the police had been doing with the investigation. It was the main reason he was a skeptic, they were just giving all the information to any news station willing to pay. "It's like that story a few years back about the Megumi Kojima lady who got killed by her daughter. They were so busy selling the story that they didn't catch her for months, and even after they did they charged her with the wrong crime and made a huge mess."

Kanon was unable to speak. Her heart was frozen, and the nerves in her brain could only process the sound of her mothers name repeated over and over again. Out of all the high profile crimes. Out of all the people. He had to choose that one.

"Kanon-san?"

She wasn't aware how long she had blanked out for. The only thing in mind was the thought of running. He knew about the case, he knew about her.

"Is everything ok?"

Did he recognize her?

"Yeah, yeah."

The blonde nodded. "Did you get scared?" He chuckled. "Maybe you weren't here when it happened. But don't worry she's dead. The only major criminal you have to worry about is whoever is taking kids."

A half sigh half laugh poured out of her lips. She was dead. Oh yeah, to the rest of the world, she was dead. "The weirdest things always happen to this town. Maybe it's cursed."

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second it were," he agreed.

Sometime after the streets crowded with the afternoon rush hour and then deflated again once lunch time was over, they decided to take the time to make their way to their planned destination. Sunshine City.

A typical place for hang outs (dates?) and widely known tourist attraction (but then again what part of Ikebukuro wasn't?) that always guaranteed a good time. Two floors of restaurants, clothing stores til your hearts content, an aquarium, planetarium, and one of the fastest elevators in the world, amongst many other sources of entertainment. There was something for everyone.

Yet even Shizuo found it cliché. But then again what else could he do? He didn't honestly expect her to show up, and when she did he remembered that the only cool places he knew where the ones he went to collect money from with Tom. They were fun to him because he go to beat up people, but he didn't think that's what normal people did to hang out. This was the only place that came to mind that made it easy to fake that he actually had made plans.

Kanon didn't seem to mind. In all her years as a citizen of the small town she had only come to the place once with her parents. Before her dad had gotten a job there. After that, they never found the time to replicate the wonderful experience of visiting such a fascinating place. It had been about 10 years since that one and only visit, and the girl was eager to find the improvements made by technology.

"I'm guessing Namja Town is our first stop?"

"It wouldn't be a visit to Sunshine City if we didn't" she grinned following the taller fellow through the crowd.

Like a perfect gentleman he had bought their tickets to include Namja Town, the aquarium and the planetarium. With enough energy from the potato chips Kanon had been carrying around and the can of orange juice, they decided to delay lunch a bit, while they did some sight seeing first.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was the first to notice, maybe because he was so used to the glares, but did his best to ignore it. They weren't doing anything dangerous, he was actually smiling and talkative for most of the time, and had they been in another town, no one would have given them a second look. They looked like the most normal couple in the world (even though of course, they were not normal or a couple for that matter).<p>

"Do I have something on my face?"

He looked away from the bright blue tank with the jellyfishes inside. Even in the dark of the aquarium she managed to notice it too. "Nothing," he replied simply.

"Then are we doing something odd?"

They moved towards another tank which seemed to be an extension of the first one. "Nothing odd about looking at some fishes."

It was just embarrassing trying to explain. As if they hadn't gotten looks before when they were in the little plaza, now people chose to make it more obvious. He hadn't even acted violent in a few days, why did they find the need to clear a path wherever he passed by? But then again a few days of acting '_civilized'_ wasn't going to undo the years of damage he cause the city.

Kanon snapped a photo with her cell phone and moved to the next wall. She had accumulated a decent portfolio if he did say so himself. "Well then I guess it's you," she noted. The older man stopped, paralyzed by the bold accusation. "You did say you didn't have the best relationship with the people here. I guess they just find it strange that you're out on such a normal activity."

Was that it? The clarification that this 'activity' was actually a date? "I guess," he sighed following her further inside the dark space.

She put her phone away after taking one last picture of some white fishes that blended with the sand. He counted 6, she found 9 and therefore won the rights to a whole tube of choco-gummies from the candy bag they were carrying around. "Well then lets go put that bad reputation of yours to good use."

Startled as he was, Shizuo had no choice but to follow her through the narrow spaces cleared for them by the locals. Tourists weren't so judgmental he found, which gave him a hint of joy.

Four minutes to leave the building and cross over to Sunshine 60, to then wait for the elevator. About 35 seconds in a unicorn and fairies decorated elevator and they were on the observation deck. And as expected, most locals decided to end their visit early, throwing away the 600 Yen they used to pay for their spot on the deck.

"Their loss," Kanon pointed out taking a spot along the longest wall. "If they would have only stayed a few moments, they could see you're a docile man now."

"If I was them, I don't think I would have stayed either."

But he wasn't solemn when expressing that thought. A few tourists managed to stick around and enjoy the sight. His presence left enough of an emptiness where they could take a picture of the city from every angle, and even grab a seat on one of the few benches where they spent their remaining hours eating candy and sipping on water. Shizuo couldn't find it in him to be angry, or even the least bit awkward about his reputation and the effects it had on his new social life.

_Well then let's put that reputation to good use._

The words hung on his mind until he finally cracked a smile. She had accepted the situation so calmly, and turned it to their advantage. The least he could do was enjoy it with her.

"Aww damn we missed the sunset," she lamented closing the photo album in her phone. After 87 pictures of fishes, planets, an old Edo era theme park, and one or two of them, the sun was sunken deep in the horizon by the time they finished the slide show.

Shizuo caught the only couple that still managed to hang around the spot, in a lovely embrace, whispering what he could only imagine as sweet nothings into each others ears. Oh how quickly envy turned to hate. The process never seized to amaze him. "Well there's always next time," he assured. "This building is always here, just have to come at the right time."

Popping another chocolate covered gummy into her mouth, his female companion agreed. "Just have to make the plans."

And so between devouring sugar treats for dinner, they commenced the planning process.

Forgiving him had been quite the easy task and their little trip had been the biggest reassurance that she had made the correct decision. Why not? The man had apologized, and after sleeping it off she decided to run with the feeling that she just simply wanted to see the tall, laid back blonde who had a peculiar job and an impressive track record with the community. He was an outcast, just like she had been, just like she would always be. The young lass didn't want to, nor did she need to deny her fondness for such a unique man, specially considering he was putting forth much effort to be close to her. Such actions could not be ignored, and the opportunity to make a new friend was something she held in too high esteem to give up over unavoidable circumstances. That's it, she had a new friend. She had a new friend and she liked it.

* * *

><p>"How much was that watch I got for your birthday last year?"<p>

Kanon rolled her eyes. "I don't know 40,000 yen or something?"

Izaya took a step forward, grinning down at his companion. "Then don't you thin that's enough money spent for you to use it?"

"Maybe if you wouldn't have locked me out of our room, I would have been able to wear it," she declared showing her empty wrist. Jeez, just 7 minutes late and he was throwing a fit. Today she would hate him for trying to ruin her good mood.

The taller man stepped back giving his companion space. "Touche," he smiled leaning against the wall. "But I bet you're thanking me now for doing you that little favor."

The question of how in God's green Earth did he know that she would in fact meet with Shizuo and forgive him so quickly, burned in her mouth. However knowing this man as much as she did, his answer would be pretty simple. "_You're just that obvious_," he would say, and then she would want to hate him for being such a smart ass.

"Hmm, not really. Thanks to you I look like hell."

His head shook slowly and knowingly. "Ever the stubborn one Ai-kun."

"And even if I was 7 minutes late," she continued solidifying her defense. Needless to say Izaya never honestly cared for an explanation. She just got riled up so easily, how could he ever resist? "We've been sitting here for 15 minutes and no one has come to tend to us."

As if on cue, the glass door to their waiting area opened and closed in a matter of seconds. A woman walked in, tall with dark hair, and a stoney expression, stood in front of them not even bothering to greet her guests. Izaya removed himself from the wall, hands deep inside his coat pocket. Seriously it was still no that cold!

"Nami-Chan, how are you?"

The woman grimaced at the sound of the inappropriate name he had chosen for her. "This is the file with the information you want," she voiced, ignoring any attempts at small talk.

"Cold," Izaya mused taking the black folder. "I just need to verify a few things though, so mind if I ask you a few questions."

"Make it quick," she ordered impatiently.

"Fine, fine, I will," he twirled and grabbed a seat next to Kanon. "So who is the woman who brings you the bodies?"

The female, Nami, shifted her stance as if the question bothered her. "How should I know. She's a foreigner, with a really thick accent and speaks bad Japanese."

"Kanon?"

"True."

"Oh so now you don't trust my information Izaya?" For the first time Kanon saw a small change in expression from the woman. She seemed almost amused. Or mad.

"Don't take it personally, it's just business," he assured. "Do you know what she does, or why she decided to do business with you?"

"No clue," came the swift response. "She's brought me two dead bodies and a live adult one who was missing some organs. One was reported missing on television, the youngest one of the three. Nothing legal for sure, she probably brings them here as a safe way to dispose of them and make a quick buck."

Izaya turned to his companion. "True."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed standing up. "Now what does this have to do with Nobuo Watanabe?"

"For such a poorly dressed woman, she comes in a limo that stays parked two blocks down even though this is already an isolated part of town. She comes with a bodyguard that I've seen with Watanabe back when he was making headlines, and the first time she signed a paper it was with a solid gold pen very similar if not the exact same one he carries around in memory of his deceased ex wife who was a writer."

The informant wasn't thrilled, but he was pleased somewhat. "That's it?"

"You were the one who insisted on learning more even though I told you it wasn't a big deal," she answered matter of factly. "I gave you pictures from our security cameras and information on the people she gave to us. Knock yourself out."

With that, Nami made her exit leaving a frustrated Izaya behind. "Not much to work with," he exhaled.

"But she was telling the truth on the last part," Kanon notified. "This could be an accomplice, if not the killer itself."

She followed the informant out of the small space and through the maze of hallways out to the streets. "I'm hoping that's what it is. But this leaves me at a dead end. I want a solid tie to Nobuo Watanabe."

And that's where his frustration stemmed from. He wasn't about solving cases quickly, but with no other leads he would have to seek out Chiba Hisoka once more, and that would be hell. He had never contacted the elusive man three times in one year.

"What if we split up and look for Chiba, instead of just you?"

The proposal seemed to spark his interest. "Do tell?"

She smoothed out her dress almost nervously. The prospect of adding more work to her plate was just too much for Izaya to pass along without notice. Who was she trying to kid? This was the same girl who had to be practically dragged out to Ikebukuro and now she wanted more work?

"Why not? Get this over with faster," she shrugged casually.

His smirk molded quickly. "It wouldn't have anything to do with this bartender person now would it?"

A red light stopped them at a corner and she balanced at the edge of the pavement. "Does it matter? I'll just be helping."

It was almost pathetic the way she was trying to play it off as just a case of 'let's get this over with.' He knew her better than that, and had it not been for his level of amusement, Izaya would have actually been slightly insulted that she would mock his intelligence in such a manner.

"Well his brother's friend was kidnapped and I bet he's freaking out because he thinks they're after his relative instead. So now that he wowed you back and nursed that puppy love right back to health, you want to help find the bad guy to put his little heart at ease."

Never shy about his responses, Izaya couldn't help look down and gauge his little assistants reaction. The brief look of being perplexed was his reward. She didn't question him as much anymore, kind of boring if you asked him.

"I'm guessing you did a full background check on the man and found even his favorite colored boxers," she snorted. Whatever happened to having a private life anymore?

"Grey," the informant disclosed. That was an easy one. Every time they sparred it was easy to see his boxer briefs, be it from a hint above his belt or a rip at the side of his pants. Whatever it was, Izaya noted that 99% of the time, they were grey.

"And," the lavender haired lady continued, "I don't have puppy love or any such feeling for the man. So ha!"

The light had long turned green but neither crossed the street. Not that many cars had been passing to begin with, they just couldn't take the whole walk and talk thing. Kanon leaned against the street pole closest to her and her companion followed her lead, a predatory smile lighting his handsome features.

"You say the darnedest things Ai-Kun," he stated slowly pacing towards her. "Now why would you deny something so beautiful as love? I love humans." The folder was tucked inside his messenger bag and he used his newly freed hands to lock her in place. "I love you too. There's no need to be shy."

His breath tickled her lips and she could see one last grin before closing her eyes and savoring the softness of his frail lips. It was one the only times he was so gentle with her, when his fingers would ghost over her jaw line as the other hand rested on her right hip. She liked it when he would disconnect just briefly to change his angle and join his lips to hers again with renewed lusciousness. The feeling was simply divine and when the right time came for the gusto to settle and her instinct to kick in and power her into deepening the encounter, it all fell flat.

Her eyes opened and she started blankly at the image in front of her in anoesis. It just didn't feel right. She wasn't sure how to describe the pleasures his surprise kisses brought her, but it definitely wasn't supposed to feel this empty. It never had.

Slowly she moved her face to the side, unable to move any further back. His lips graced her cheek and she could feel them modify into a grin, fitting for the situation.

"Not today," she announced loud enough for only them to hear on the quiet streets. His chuckle rang through her ears, but she didn't care to stay and listen. Without much effort, Kanon simply removed the obstructing hand and walked away through a red light, vaguely familiar with the directions she was supposed to head in.

"It's called puppy love doll face," he muttered to himself, branding the reason for her sudden rejection on his advances. "And you're sick with the stuff."

**Authors Note:** Does it even matter anymore why I'm always so late with the chapters? Lol but honestly I apologize for the seriously elongated list of reasons as to why this is late, but amongst one of the reasons, I find this quite interesting. I had 2 pages worth of lemony goodness that took me about a week and a half of detailing and polishing to come up with. But then I decided not to put it in this chapter. It just kind of didn't belong. Instead I replaced it Shizuo and Kanon's date thingy = D Good news is, that I kept the lemon, and it should be posted on a later chapter, probably with whomever Kanon ends up with (which I'm still not sure about -_-). In conclusion, I am sorry and I hope this super long chapter is to your liking.

Thanks a million to those who read, added, reviewed, favorited or a combination of the three! Emerald Gaze, Sepsis and Nizuna Fujieda you guys rock! Thanks for the reviews!

Evangelion Unit-13, Osanai Yume, VongolaLMC13, Secretlovers, FiresCreek and PaperGangsta thanks soooooo much for adding this story to your faves. Don't be shy about leaving a note!

Til next time dolls!


	8. Chapter 8

**Gray Between Pink and Red**

It took her two weeks to properly teach him how to send a text message. Apparently the little envelope emblem on the screen indicated all the ones he had not read, and in one batch she managed to delete them all. That same night, hours after they had separated and gone home, while he rested in his favorite gray boxers, Shizuo received his first important text message. He couldn't tell whether it was the late June summer or the contents of the message, but the male found himself actually blushing. That made four times in his lifetime.

It was a quintessential picture, the ones teenagers and everyone else found themselves taking when no one else was available. He looked uncomfortable trying to smile as hard as she was. In a comical sense he found that it was somewhat cute, but incomparable to the second one. The panorama of Ikebukuro amplified the image to a more tasteful level, Kanon continued smiling this time more gently than the first. Her eyes simply lit up her face to give her a more angelic look. He didn't smile though, it wasn't required. Even with a small tug at his lips, Shizuo found that he looked happy. Comfortable, happy and in _lo-ve._.. Or was it like?

"I love you," he orated to the image that 3 months later made up his cell phone background. It didn't respond, but the gentle smile from that day atop Sunshine 60 made his heart jump with excitement. It wasn't a response to his declaration, but when he found the courage to tell her, the blonde really hoped she would smile just like that.

But that wouldn't be for a long while. "I Love you," he tried again. It felt too heavy, and he didn't like it.

Three and a half months had gone by since that wonderful day in Sunshine city, and since he had learned to use the power of text messages. After she sent him that picture, he had made it his background and for a month now, he had been declaring his love for her to the image.

"I like you." This time it felt flat. It didn't take on the full extent of his feelings.

"_I-like-you_."He pronounced each word, but the effects weren't made any stronger.

With a sigh, he leaned against the concrete statue in the plaza and closed the device. For a month now he had been going to the library to read about relationships, feelings, sexual attraction and what else have you. As much as he would have loved to do such private things at home, Shizuo didn't have a computer, nor did he intend to buy one. For the time being, he would just have to take the snickering of the librarian whenever he asked for a book.

He knew there was an attraction there towards his new and close female friend. That he didn't need a book to tell him. What the bodyguard wanted to know was a level of attraction and how to classify it. The first book on love was too powerful to describe what the young fellow actually felt. The second book categorized it as a friendship, and his mind wondered off to think about what Tom and he had. After 30 seconds of actual thought on the matter, Shizuo decided that Kanon was a few steps above Tom, and therefore not just a friend.

"Is there anything between love and like?" He had asked no one in particular, but no book even bothered covering the subject.

The sun was obscured by a passing cloud, and the hint of an icy wind was enough to cool him down. It was the first week of October and the fall season was starting to get comfortable in its throne. Sitting In in the grass against the marble statue, Shizuo found the sight of changing leaves and cozy temperatures to be delightful.

"Tom," the name rolled off his lips as soon as his almond eyes caught a glimpse of his business partner and friend. They had worked the midnight shift (a fancy term that covered the collection of debt from criminals that could not be apprehended) and had ended at 7am. Tom was usually home all day after those shifts, this was a rare occurrence

"Hey," the older man greeted nonchalantly. "Just saw you from across the street and though I'd say hello."

Shizuo nodded smoothing a finger over the clean screen of his phone. "Rare to see you out after a midnight shift."

Tom leaned against the statue, albeit standing and looking like he would fall over any second. "Girlfriend problems."

They were friends. Not the closest ones in the world, but Shizuo looked up to his Senpai. Being in that category, Tom would sometimes speak about his girlfriends or _special friend_ as he liked to refer to them. From the small conversation, the blonde concluded that in this case Tom had been kicked out once again from his girlfriends house for trying to have both a girlfriend and _special friend_. It was a familiar pattern with his every relationship, and sometimes it even made Shizuo thank his lucky stars that he was single.

"Rin kicked you out again?" Just like her cousin Simon, Irinushka just went by a simpler version of her name.

"I'll get her some flowers and it'll be ok," Tom assured. Also like her cousin, Rin was quick to forgive.

Shizuo found himself nodding once more. That too was a familiar pattern for his long time friend. Huge fight, cool off, flowers, what fight? He was definitely a charmer, women stuck to him like flies.

"Have you ever fallen in love with one of them?" The taller man queried silently.

"Not really," came the instantaneous reply." Maybe closer to Rin on that subject, but not really."

He was silent. Fucking great, that was supposed to be private!

"Something bothering you Shizuo?"

His eyes darted towards the standing fellow. "Eh no, not really." Sometimes he really wished he could be as cool as Tom instead of a nervous idiot.

Swiftly the brown haired man was at level with his companion. "It's the girl you've been seeing no? You're confused about her?"

Again Shizuo found himself startled. "How did you know?"

The older man chuckled. "Who doesn't know, it's the talk of the town these days."

Maybe it was because every day he found himself less and less interested in society and what they had to think of him, but the man hadn't really noticed anyone saying anything about his private life. Yeah they hadn't stopped staring and their treatment towards him hadn't exactly improved, but he didn't think they would gossip.

Naïve much?

He cleared his throat. Well it was already out, and who else could he trust with this dilemma? "Yeah."

Tom smiled silently. Finally his turn to hear about his partners romantic woes. "So what's the problem?"

"Is there anything between like and love?" He was quick to ask.

His companion thought for a second. "So you don't quite love her but you don't just simply like her?"

The blonde nodded. "That a stupid question?"

"Well if you feel it then it must exist," he replied. "And no, you just have the romantic knowledge of a 12 year old but that's ok."

His friend laughed. "I think a 7 year old would be more fitting."

"Possibly," Tom agreed. "But either way don't stress it. Love is complicated and hard to put in words. They say you know when it hits you, its not required of you to know how to explain it or for it to resemble anyone else's experience." With a shrug he removed his thin glasses from inside his shirt pocket and adjusted them to shield his eyes from the 4 o'clock sun. "You don't have to be in love right away, just enjoy the ride."

That left Shizuo somewhat satisfied. He wasn't going crazy, there was something between like and love. "I guess its up to me to define what this gray zone is."

That night Tom went home with a pink and white peony bouquet. He might not feel _love_ for the Russian beauty but he did care a great deal for her. Maybe he was also in that gray area Shizuo found himself in. Funny really, but it was refreshing listen to his introverted friend deal with that dilemma, and by the end of the conversation Tom found a good perspective for the situation he stood in.

"It won't happen again," he promised his bronze skinned lover. And even though neither was sure if the promised would be kept, they decided it was part of their gray zone now.

[8]

Silver walls lined the ample office, simple decoration and a metallic chandelier gave it a sophisticated look. A black leather couch was placed by the far end of the left wall, right next to the wide glass window that covered the south wall. Two ficus trees carefully shaped and rounded stood between the four book cases (two at each wall.), and finally a mahogany table with three more leather seats to complete the room.

Jun Miyagi examined everything from his spot between the two leather chairs in front of the desk. He was waiting for someone, and didn't want to sit to stand and then finally sit again.

"He should be here any minute now," he whispered adjusting his tie clip. "That ok?" Silence reigned around the room. "Good."

The door to the office opened and in walked the owner of the space. "Miyagi!"

"Watanabe," the guest laughed. "Good to see you."

They shared a brief yet powerful embrace for old times sake, before each promptly taking their seat.

"What a delight to see you around my office," Nobuo announced. "I haven't seen you since the funeral."

Jun ran a hand through his balding scalp, but caught the feel of a few gray ones. "Ah you know how life is for us old folks, if you don't work you feel useless. Just sometimes we get so caught up with work we forget about friends."

Nobuo agreed enthusiastically. "Couldn't have said it better myself. So tell me, how can I help you my good friend?"

"Ah nothing really, I finally got a few months of vacation and thought why not take the time to visit an old work mate?"

A hearty laugh echoed in the room, and Nobuo leaned back into his chair, a squeak filling in after the laugh settled. "That sounds great, I haven't taken a vacation in years."

Jun nodded satisfaction settling in his mind. This was simpler than he expected. "Last time I remember was when you took that extravagant trip to Mexico," he sighed for effect, the small mustache blowing slightly. "We were so envious around the office, us freezing in the winter cold and you enjoying the summer heat in an lush country. You even brought a tutor for your kids!"

Nobuo leaned forward basking in the same satisfaction bubble as his friend. "The good times Miyagi, the good times. Now I'm an old workaholic and alone. From my spot I envy the simple ones who still have their families."

"It was a true tragedy..." Had it been under normal circumstances Jun would have quit the subject, respectfully diverting the attention from such a bleak topic. But he had a goal, and these were not typical circumstances. "My two girls are actually learning Spanish, and one of the reasons I came around was to ask you about that tutor you hired. I know it was so many years ago but you praised her so much that I thought it would be a great place to start."

He was a notorious bragger that Nobuo Watanabe. Everyone knew about his oh so perfect family, his oh so perfect position at the small accounting firm, and the oh so perfect vacations he took every year. Even though women from all ages would line up to hear all about it in hope he would choose one as his mistress, rumor was that the spot was already taken. And men... Well they only cared about his life hoping that enough time listening to his grand stories would pay off with a promotion. Those who cared for neither just thought of the man as a self centered ass hole.

The larger man coughed a few times, and to the untrained eye it looked like nothing but a dry throat. However the right set of eyes were looking. "Well I wouldn't know where to find her. She's long gone you see I just sent her back home after my family incident."

The thin frame of Jun Miyagi shifted for a more relaxed position. "Do you have her information? Maybe a place where I can contact her?"

"Not at all." Nobuo was stern, his dark eyes loosing their friendliness.

Jun smiled despite the nerves that ran from his stomach and into his ears. How else was he supposed to push the subject? "Plenty of other tutors here no?"

"Plenty indeed."

Anxiously Jun continued to smile as the conversation was carefully maneuvered to a lighter subject. He was an old friend trying to reconnect after all, it was no good if he was caught playing detective. Mexico became his center point again, this time the tourist areas that Nobuo '_knew like the back of his hand_' and that Jun knew would extend the conversation past the awkward phase.

Two hours went by slowly for both occupants, but neither braved to end the encounter. Each holding their individual reasons to prolong the conversation, and the fact that neither wanted to hold the stigma of being rude, weighing heavily.

"Make sure to bring me a bottle or two of authentic tequila you hear?"

It was a sciolistic request Nobuo made to the departing Miyagi. They knew the chances of another encounter were slim to none, but leaving on a superficial joyous note made both parties more comfortable. They were old buddies after all.

Jun waved, assuring his old friend that his request had been accepted. "I'll let you know when I come back and we can catch up over a round of golf."

"I'll be waiting!"

The elevator door opened and Jun stepped inside. It was 8:47 and the corporations personnel had long departed. "It's over," he spoke into the quiet elevator. His only response was the '_ding_' from the opening door into an empty lobby. A guard stood by the glass doors, and Jun rushed towards him, his quick steps echoing on the marble floors.

"Have a good night...Sir?" The young guard was quick to greet but Jun was long gone by the time the last word slipped out. He seemed eager to be away from the daunting building, and the young man simply smiled and returned to his position.

Down the street he went where the business district met with more pedestrian friendly shops. Miyagi knew the way, straight then a left after the tea shop. It was the alley between the French cafe and candy store, the quiet one that many cats liked to call home. A few feline hissed at the man, his erratic movement disturbing their peaceful abode.

"Welcome!"

Jun gulped dreading the meeting and the man behind it. He sat on a discarded crate, his leg resting on top of the other making an easy desk for his small laptop. Swiftly he closed the device, ruffled his black tresses and stood up, that never fading know it all smirk as intimidating as ever. "You did great," came the first compliment, "I knew I got the right man for the job."

"Right," the the older man replied tediously removing his ear piece and tie clip. "I couldn't outright get him to talk about the woman he brought to Japan but he bragged about it for weeks, I just can't remember her name."

"That's fine," the informant assured taking back his speaker and camera. "I got all the proof I need."

Jun stole a glance at the computer in Izaya's hand, the entire fruit of his labor recorded inside that device. Now for the reward. "My gambling debt..." He coughed averting his eyes from the intimidating

man in front of him.

"All gone," he affirmed placing the laptop inside his bag-pack. "Now run along and remember, if you say _anything _to _anybody_, I will know."

"Thank you so much." And with that, Jun was gone, confirming as he left that his work died there and then.

Picking up his bag from the wooden crate he had been using as a seat just minutes ago, Izaya inspected the ground for anything else he might have dropped and strode out. He had a video, the most glorious video he had seen in the past year! The proof that could possibly link Nobuo Watanabe to that mystery lady who was donating corpses to Nami. It took him a few months to find the perfect bait, but just a few weeks to put the plan together. If Chiba Hisoka refused to be found, then he had to make his own plans.

With a joyful stride, he walked the streets of Ikebukuro, hands deep inside his coat pocket and the cool breeze bouncing off his neck and face. Things were the way they were supposed to be, the pieces of his demented game moving to the cadence he set for them. He was comfortable once more in his role of God.

"And now to the festival for some adorable people watching."

[8]

The first weekend of October the town was painted in all sorts of bright colors by the Ikebukuro Trade Association. Hundreds ran up and down the streets carrying all sorts of supplies to prepare the night for Tokyo's biggest festival of the year. Fukuro Matsuri. Banners, food stands, stages, balloons and everything else that encompassed a festival was put in place to please and accommodate the 200,000 or more tourists from around the world that would be coming to enjoy the sights. As if Ikebukuro needed anymore tourists.

Kanon enjoyed the idea, as well as most locals. However as much as she loved the concept of Japan embracing other cultures and dedicating two whole weekends to celebrating their love, she just wasn't into the whole crowd thing. Ikebukuro was crowded on a normal basis, but on the days of this festival, it was just insufferable.

The sky was a strong shade of black without a star in sight. The moon stood shy with just a quarter visible, suiting just fine for the visitors who didn't come to look that far up. There was plenty to see on the streets, with every corner packed with some type of attention grabbing goodies. Kanon sat on a spot, one of the few available on the sidelines. People were too busy enjoying the performance on the street, and she knew once it was over a few fights would erupt over seats. With a sigh the young woman tied her hair back way high above her head and allowed the tail to swing freely past her shoulder. She really hated being out there on such a day.

But then again Shizuo had asked so nicely, and in a fit of enthusiasm she had blurted out how much she loved Fukuro Matsuri. Three whole months and the prospect of planning what most would consider a date still left her jumpy and spilling out her love for things that she really only was ok with. In the end she decided to make it work, pulled out her favorite plaid tunic, mustard colored tights, black booties, thick gray scarf and headed out the door. At least she would be spending a whole night with him.

The thought made Kanon blush and hide her lower face inside the thickness of the scarf. They were friends now... Good friends really. Every week Shizuo would invite her out to partake in some mundane task where they mostly would end up talking and eating sweets. Kanon remembered prompting a few encounters herself, but for the most part, the young woman was more on the texting side of the relationship. They would see each other at least 4 times a week, and kept in some sort of contact on the days when physical meetings were not on the schedule.

And like any other girl it left her wondering...

Relationships were not her strong point. The teenage years she was supposed to have spent learning to adjust and care for the opposite sex were instead used up learning how to hone her skills as a human lie detector and having sexual relations with a psychotic man. Even after her disastrous first experience her image of Izaya had not been altered, and when sexual tensions were high, they only had each other for the job. It was what she knew. It was what she considered normal.

But her and Izaya were not a healthy relationship, according to the online articles on love and all those things. They were friends with benefits or something of the sort, but definitely not a loving relationship. He was her haven, he understood her and made her feel better. Adding to that was the fact that Izaya was a dominant figure and deep down Kanon looked up to that. Lust and admiration fueled her desire for him, a combination that for the last four years worked like a charm, and that in some occasions she had even wondered if this was what love was supposed to feel like.

Three months with Shizuo and the answer she had been seeking for years came as a hard and clear _NO_.

In such a short amount of time Kanon had learned that she loved Shizuo's gentle nature. Unlike the out of control monster that everyone feared, in private Kanon had learned that he was a simple and laid back person who mostly kept to himself and watched martial arts movie after a long day. He had a peculiar job and a handful of friends, but most of the time being alone was his true pleasure. A smoker with a sweet tooth, dressed in a bartender outfit even though he was a bodyguard, and who had a wonderful collection of memories and knowledge about the town he grew up in, and had destroyed multiple times. That was Shizuo Heiwajima... And Kanon Orihaara wasn't sure she loved his abnormally normal life or just the man himself.

"There you are," the main character in her little love story showed up before she could answer her own question. She smiled at the tall figure in front of her and stood up to greet him.

"Told you we should have met outside of the festival area," she disclosed. "It's way too crowded here."

Shizuo nodded. "Lesson learned for next time, but I guess it was my mistake for looking around thinking you would be wearing a kimono."

"No way," she laughed flaring her dress. "All the girls are wearing a kimono, even the tourists. You would have never found me."

"I guess you're right." They began walking through the vast mixture of ethnicities that made up the crowd, Shizuo knowing full well the direction he was heading in. "I found a good spot for food stalls."

Kanon followed him through the sea of people who this time cared less when it came to making a route for them. Her arm loosely linked to his elbow, a procedure acceptable (and not at all minded by her partner) as the crowd seemed to be a hot spot for separating couples and families. The trip wasn't as far as she hoped, but seeing as Shizuo wasn't complaining, their arms remained positioned as he went from kiosk to kiosk purchasing food.

It had been 5 years since she had last seen the popular festival and 6 since she last found herself actually viewing it in person. But not all the fancy decorations and entertaining dances could grab her focus for more than a few seconds, as she continued to follow her companion further away from the hot spot. He carried all 6 bags of food, and she relinquished her hold on his arm once they managed to find an area with less people. More families and other groups found themselves using these spots as a quick eating place before returning to the action.

"My house isn't too far from here," the blonde announced. "We actually can watch most of the action from my balcony and the rest we can't get to, we can watch on TV."

Kanon was quick to accept the offer."Oh God yes!"She laughed. Getting through 200,000+ people was not a fun task, and form her angle she could barely see the performances anyways.

Unlike his partner, Shizuo could see everything with his height, and for once enjoyed being in a crowd where people weren't judgmental. It was the reason he came every year, to fit in with society just like everybody else. However this time he wanted to abandon his once a year chance at normality to be bold... Or try anyway.

They walked excitedly, and her arm was quick to fit with his again. She spoke about the last time she was in the festival, and he nodded endlessly at her every comment. Maybe this would be his day to speak, and his mind worked tirelessly in preparation for the big moment.

**Authors Note:** Chapter 5 everybody! Sorry for the delay but hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it's getting a bit mushy, where the last two chapters have had a good concentration on Shizuo and Kanon, but I need to build up the relationship. I can't stand those, "I fell in love after knowing him/her for two days". But hopefully next chapters we'll be focusing on other things as well.

Thanks a lot to anyone who read, reviewed, added to their favorite or watch list, it is highly appreciated!

Once again don't forget to review.

Xoxo

Zinni-chan


	9. Chapter 9

xoxoxoxo

Festival nights, his favorite flavor of life. It was the time when all his precious humans gathered in one giant spot, widening his view to include all aspects of life. The young, the old and everything in between. He loved the happiness, the drama and of course it wouldn't be a good festival without some conflicts. And when his eyes were bored wih the normal actions of his favorite pets, he could direc them to the wonderful performances that rarely ever entertained him. If only to wish one of them would mess up and throw away that inhuman synchronicity.

However this festival, Izaya came specifically for a sight that would not bore him, and that his eyes could follow for hours on end. Her long violet hair placed at such an angle was a dead giveaway, and even with her short stature he could follow her without missing a second. She walked confidently next to Shizu-chan an arm linked through his to keep them from "separating in this sea of annoying humans," which was a rough translation of their real thought which went something like "I'll just use any excuse to touch you." Izaya had to laugh and forgive the amateur move, afterall she was only 18, and not the smartest in the area of seduction.

In bed... Well that was another story.

His smirk was quickly usurped by a frown as his body followed the normal process of excitement at the thought of his partner. It wasn't fun letting his mind run with the past memories of their sexual encounters, to then use the pent up desire to ravage her when the opportunity came. They hadn't had intimate contact in over 2 months, and sexual thoughts these days only resulted in anger and sexual frustration. For that, Shizuo was to blame.

Their _friendship_ was slowly but steadily evolving from awkward acquaintances to _good friends _and if Izaya was right (which he was pretty damn sure he was) the two would soon evolve to a steadier version of _good friends_. Due to these changes she no longer felt comfortable wih him in sexual situations, and so for the past two and a half monhs he had to resort to Mrs. Hand and her five little helpers. The informant cringed... Pathetic. Aside from that, there were no other real changes. They still worked together, lived under the same roof, sometimes enjoyed leisure time (though that too had been diminishing) and slept in the same bed.

His eyes darted to the couple he was surveying as they moved closer to his line of sight. From the roof top he could see the tall bodyguard in his civilian attire as he relinquished one of the 6 bags to Kanon. She accepted it and after a few more words, he disappeared inside another street presumably to get more food. Kanon walked further into the plaza and found an empty spot under a tree that was loosely surrounded by teenagers.

The informant grinned and decided that it was time to have a little fun.

[9]

A deep sigh vibrated through her lush lips as the street performance culminated. The commanding sound of the drums was quickly replaced with cheers and claps from an entertained crowd, while she simply cheered because she would soon be leaving the area. Shizuo had left her for a brief second to give into his temptation of buying more German sausages. Kanon didn't really mind, the thougt of a few hours alone with just his company suddenly made the minutes fly by like seconds.

In her mind she had replayed over and over all the subjects they would talk about. Maybe the festival the perfectly cold yet warm weather, the possibility of her staying over because the conversation went beyond the expected time and of course food. However, beyond the topics of choice that they could talk about all night long given the chance, she also looked forward to some_ action_. Nothing serious. An accidental kiss, a brave one, a drunken one, a shy one, she didn't care.

Kanon was desperate to know how his lips felt from each and every angle. She wanted their texture forever marked on her own lips, their smoothness to send shivers down her body long after they were done, and of course for this to be an open door to more possibilities.

"Ai-Kun you look so precious there with that dazed look on your face."

She was startled and he was amused. These days he could sit next to her for an hour and she wouldn't notice. "What are you doing around here?"

No _hello_, _hi_ or _how are you_. Quite simple to see how far they had fallen.

Izaya positioned himself next to her, extending a hand to help her up. Within seconds of stepping just a few feet away, the spot was taken. "Great," she muttered.

"I'm enjoying the festival like everyone else," he replied holding on to her hand. "You don't honestly think I would pass up such an opportunity Ai-Kun?"

Well with so many people for him to enjoy, she would have found it stranger if he wasn't here. "Guess not. How did the infiltration go?"

"Oh wonderful," he exclaimed separating their hands and moving his arm to rest on her shoulder. "I got everything I needed, and its all saved in very secure places now."

Kanon smiled, genuinely happy for the good news. "That's great! So what's the plan now?"

Izaya cleared his throat. "Everything ha been taken care of," he assured her sweetly. "You just take your time relaxing, and wait until you're needed."

As if her day could get any better! "So no work tomorrow?"

"Nope," came the quick reply. "Honestly don't think you'll be working this whole week."

And just like that her arms wrapped around his lower torso, her head resting on his chest and a glorious squeal was muffled by his shirt. The informant returned the embrace fully closing the gentle hold over her shoulder. "It'll be for your own good."

His whisper poured into her ear softly, but she didn't care to examine the full extendt of his words. "Yes, yes I need a break," she agreed blissfully.

It all translated to more time with Shizuo, and that took priority in her mind.

Her embrace around his thin frame tightened, to the point where even he had to chuckle. Yes he was human. She knew it all along! Whatever the real reason for the break was, she didn't want to think about it. Maybe they were done or he would have her workload doubled once her small vacation was over. Whatever the reason was, at the moment, the lilac haired beauty just wanted to think he was finally acting like a human.

Izaya closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma of almonds and vanilla that radiated from her luscious hair. It stood out from all the pugnant odors that surrounded them, and the familiar fragrance soothed him. Nevertheless the calming effects were brief and his red eyes were opened to a perfect sight.

"Why don't you stick around and meet Shizuo in person?" She requested. "He should be back soon, and he's really cool."

Not from that angle he wasn't. The grin in Izaya's face felt like it would burst his lips, it wasn't enough to convey such grandous excitement. Shizuo infront of him, frozen in place, his bag of foods littering the floor and the only indication of any emotions running throuh his mind. His ivory skin was pale, his lips a straight and unyielding line, and the brown of his honey eyes as glassy as a still river bank.

Izaya continued to smile at his opponent and only broke the gesture to gently kiss his ward on the forehead, to confirm whatever thought his rival must have been processing.

"I think that's him right there," he informed prompting her to make a complete turn.

"Yeah!" She smiled briefly, the bags on the ground by his side confusing the joy out of her. "Shizuo?"

Authors Note: Came out quick no? But then again it was shorter than most of my other ones hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for all who read the last chapter and to Sepsis for never failing to leave a review! I have outlines up until chapter 13 and trust me these upcoming chapters are going to be super hot! Everything will be explained and so I think this story will be about 14 chapters, 15 max. In light of this I still don't know who Kanon ends up with and so I would like to hear your opinions. I know right now it looks like Shizuo but trust me I can soo turn it around. So if it's not much to ask, I would like to know what you guys think as to who should be the last prince charming standing lol It's not really a popularity contest but more to see which arguments can convince me. Whoever doesn't get chosen will def get another story later on, just can't promise it right away.

So yeah, thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review and suggestions are always welcomed... Specially now = D


	10. Chapter 10

**Static**

It was a look so alien to her, yet so familiar to the citizens of Ikebukuro. The face of absolute anger, and her normally calm Shizuo wore it as if it was custom made for him. Years of experience in her field told Kanon that he was struggling to hold back his body. Panic, confusion, hate, were stamped across his face as clear as a neon marker on a black surface. His muscles ached to move, to unleash their true potential, but his mind managed to put up the fight of its life to keep that from happening. It was absolutely the most phenomenal display of self control she had ever seen in her young life.

Only while working had she seen similar displays, when Izaya had a lot of damaging information on a person and he used the power to openly mock and belittle them for his own entertainment.

_Izaya._

Her mind whispered the name as if it should have been obvious. Quickly the young woman turned, but found the spot previously occupied by Izaya empty. "Crap."

A loud bang of the drums and a rambunctious cheer from the crowd. Kanon turned once more towards Shizuo to find that his spot was empty as well. Her feet were heavy, the scarf around her neck suddenly made her hot.

_What the hell had Izaya done? _She took a step towards the tunnel of people still complaining about the tall blonde who sprinted away rudely pushing them.

_Why him Izaya? Why me?_ Another step and the circle began to repair itself. A few brushed off the event as others continued to carp in their own languages.

She sighed. "He's not fucking this up. Dammit Izaya not this one!"

Her legs finally felt normal, and she took the momentum to make her way in the direction he was heading, destruction and angry citizens leading a very clear path.

[10]

He wanted to run faster, sprint through buildings and land on the floor with such force that a hole big enough to swallow him would be created. But then the Earth would just spit him back up as mother nature wouldn't like the taste of a half-baked moron, and he reeked of the stuff.

He hadn't ran far but Shizuo found himself tired already. She wasn't following him, he had checked several times. But why would she? The blonde laughed ripping a "Yield"sign from the concrete, she was just playing with him.

Shizuo found that there was no energy for throwing it or smashing anything with it, and so he simply dragged it along the empty sidewalk. Izaya had sunk too low on this latest idea to torture him. It was uncalled for, and even if the informant had done some pretty outrageous things before, this was a new low. And the worst part was that he fell for it so wholly. She had been his friend, companion, adventure buddy, and sometimes even his confidant. Because of her he had been less angry, less anxious and even more prone to smile. There was something to look forward to in his life. How a person could mean so much to him in such a short amount of time still baffled him, but... She did... And he liked it...

"Shizuo wai-" the voice paused briefly, "Wait please we need to talk."

Her words were a spell to his feet and they halted on command. He wanted to listen, he needed to hear what she had to say. What she wanted to continue lying about, a possible motive or maybe a confession? Whatever it was Shizuo Heiwajima wanted to look her straight in the eyes when his affection towards her began the process of loathing her existence.

"Was it Izaya? Did he do something to you?"

She wanted to play innocent, he laughed internally. Pathetic. "You tell me, you're working with him." The male felt proud of his steady voice. At least that aspect of his body was completely in his control. "Did he regret ending the operation so early because I wasn't completely head over heals in love with you huh? Did he want it at that fucking level to satisfy him?" There was no time for her to respond. "And now he wants you to come fix it, pretend this never happened and keep the party going. Really ingenious Izaya."

"No!" She objected taking a step closer. "Listen I work with Izaya in a professional setting but he doesn't get involved with my friends or acquaintances... Or you. I mean I even told him about you and he really didn't seem too interested," she laughed nervously averting his gaze. "So here I thought I found the perfect guy because he's normally nosy and I guess its his informant nature, but with you he just didn't seem to care."

Shizuo grinned. Was he really supposed to believe such a pathetic story. Kanon took another step forward, her eyes locked on his once more. "If you had any bad business deal with him then I'm sorry but I don't work with him in all of his cases. Honestly this is the first time in years that I come back to Ikebukuro, I don't really know his clients here and I'm sorry."

She hated apologizing so much, and specially when it was to clean up after that idiot.

"So you admit you work with him!" The audacity of that girl left him baffled. She worked with him plain and simple. Anyone who even knew the least bit about Izaya (let alone work with him) knew about their rivalry, no if and or buts about it.

"Yes I assist him in verifying information from untrusted sources. A human lie detector if you will."

He had to force a laugh to keep from strangling her with this bare hands. It was such a pathetic excuse. "Since when does Izaya need one of those? You know as smart as he is and he couldn't give you a better story."

"But I'm telling the truth!"

She even acted good, that desperate look on her face was almost convincing.

"That laugh was way fake and your body isn't as tense which means you believe even just part of of my story but are too stubborn to admit it."

Shizuo scoffed." Lucky guess."

Kanon felt defeated. Nothing she said made any sense to him or worked to make the situation any better. Damn that Izaya! Him at the festival wasn't a coincidence, she should have known that. It was all part of a plan. She was even part of it! But why?

It wasn't jealousy. Izaya would never go to such lengths to leave such an obvious message. Did it have something to do with past negotiations between him and Shizuo, was he using her to get back at the blonde? No too juvenile.

"Shizuo what did Izaya do to you? If I know maybe I can help?"

"You? Help?" Another laugh. He was getting good at this and the bodyguard didn't give a rats ass if she guessed it was fake again. "He's done a lot of fucked up things to me and you were one of the worst, so how can you help? Leave, disappear, and never show your face around here again. While you're at it tell that rat that next time I see him around these parts I'll destroy him for good."

Swiftly he gave his back to her and released the torn up street sign. She wanted to cry but no tears spilled, she wanted to scream but her voice refused to function.

Was this it, how it all ended? Her few months of joy and the one shot at normalcy that she had, gone just like that.

He walked slowly down the empty streets. Maybe somewhere inside him, he wanted her to follow him, to continue trying until he believed her. He wanted everything to be a lie and for her to prove it, leaving no traces of doubt in his mind. But she just stood there and he didn't even hear the sound of her feet moving from that street corner. Shizuo felt the happiness drain rapidly. Was this really the end?

The screeching of wheels echoed through the quiet streets and over the distant sound of the parade a few streets away. He didn't need to turn to see that the vehicle didn't stop and even with the rubber burning through the street it was not enough to drown the desperate cry for his name. "Shizuo!"

The white van sped past him and his eyes could only see the door close as four hands held the struggling Kanon.

**Authors Note:**Started the holidays with a BANG! Moved out, got married, and got my first tattoo! Oh yeah I'm working it baby lol Well seriously guys thanks for all the response, I'm super happy with your opinions and even though I admit I'm still as lost as ever I'll just keep writing and we'll see where the story takes me. Again don't be shy and if you have any other opinions do share please : )

To my faithful reviewers and just anyone who reviewed for the first or "x" amount of times, I'm soooooo sorry I didn't get to answer you guys! Since I moved I have no internet and so I got this rare opportunity today and decided to milk it for all it was worth. So I stayed up til almost 3 typing this up just for you guys :) Also chapter 11 is half way done so that should be up this week which is hopefully when we get our internet installed.

Thanks again for the support, happy holidays and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Father Figure**

There was nothing he could do. The vehicle sped past him leaving no chance to acquire a weapon to at least slow them down. This wasn't part of the plan, that face of sheer terror tormented even him, there was no way she could have acted that. But if this was real then maybe... Maybe she was telling the truth.

Wearily Shizuo shook his head. It was too much for one night. She could be lying and this could be part of an elaborate plan that his nemesis meticulously crafted to torture his every fiber... Or she could be innocent and a faultless young girl may be the next victim of a serial murder.

Too many possibilities, too many tunnels, too many conclusions. She could be innocent, she could be guilty. She could love him, she could hate him, she could care less about him.

The tall man groaned taking each side of his head in his hands.. He needed help, a hint, something.

Shizuo hated the feeling of helplessness that overpowered him. He could be wasting precious minutes that could cost Kanon her life. His humanity weighted heavily on his mind. She could be innocent. Or she could be guilty and going to rescue her would be the last part of this entire humiliating process.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was crucial that he learned fact from fiction. With a defeated sigh the blonde released his hair, leaving a pulsating ache in its place, and stood up straight. This whole night had **one** thing in common, and he planned to make that rat talk before killing him.

* * *

><p>Walking further into the city Shizuo found sparsely populated streets. The gift of solitude was a God send as it made the trip to his destination much quicker. Now all he needed was a destination...He regretted crushing his phone in a fit of rage after running away. The device was broken beyond repair and recognition, making it that much harder for him to locate Celty. She was never in one place, but if he could just find her, she would know where he could find Izaya.<p>

Placing a hand inside his pocket, his fingers stopped at the feel of a small box. Quickly he halted and retrieved the contents of his pocket. The moon light almost made the carton of cigarettes glimmer, and his fingers trembled in desperation as he retrieved the stress reliever. It felt glorious between his lips, and once the search for his lighter was over, Shizuo inhaled the joys of nicotine and exhaled a small portion of stress. His head was on the verge of exploding but at least the activity soothed him somewhat.

It took the blonde an hour of walking around and 3 cigarettes to find the Dullahan. Shizuo didn't notice the street name, for all he knew he had been walking around in circles the whole time, but there she was typing away while resting on her bike.

"Celty." He approached her smoothly, flickering a bit of ash from his cigarette. She had apparently noticed him before he even uttered her name as his personal greeting had already been typed into her PDA.

"Hello Shizuo."

"Have you seen Izaya anywhere?" There was no time to prepare her for such a bizarre question, and the time it took her to reply reinforced the fact that even she was startled.

"No. Why are you looking for him?"

The male discarded the leftovers of his cigarette. "I have something to talk about with him." Not fight, but to talk. The thought disgusted even him and he felt his dinner snack regurgitate in his throat.

It must have amazed her as well for she replied with, "Is it aliens Shizuo? Do they have your mind? Are they possessing you!"

"No!" He clarified. He was not in the mood for her alien paranoia now. Even though at that point in time he would welcome some extra terrestrials if they promised to take him far far away from this planet. "Quit the crazy talk and tell me where I can find that low life piece of scum."

"I honestly don't know," she typed. "And you can never be too careful with aliens Shizuo, they're watching us and can make us do crazy things. Like you wanting to just talk with Izaya. That's not normal!"

"I don't need a reminder," he grunted lighting another cigarette. "Even I know it's a demented request but I just want to talk," he paused to exhale the smoke. "And then kill him."

Her shoulder slumped in what he could only imagine was a sigh. "Good they don't have all of your brain." She quickly flashed the message, and just as quick replaced it with, "but if it's not too personal, why do you want to just talk with Izaya? Does he owe Tom-San?"

"No nothing like that," he informed. "Do you know a girl named Kanon?"

She nodded once. "I do."

"And she works with him correct?" The blonde queried.

"... So the rumors are true?"

Her message confused him. "Rumors?"

"That you're going out with her. I hear it everywhere I go, it's the talk of the town."

"We're not together," he clarified.

And another nod by Celty. "It did sound kind of strange that you would be going out with your enemies closest friend."

The male shrugged releasing some polluted air into the atmosphere. "And so does she work with him or not?" He tried again flickering some ash off the tip. He had a feeling that particular stick wasn't going to last, as this conversation was bound to put him in a higher stress zone.

"Ah yes, she does," answered the Dullahan swiftly. "She verifies information, kind of like a human lie detector if you will."

He hated the echoing of that answer. At least Celty he fully trusted however, and if she confirmed that Kanon had spoken the truth then... He groaned the headache pulsating with a stronger beat through his forehead.

_Damn it all!_

The blonde wanted to punch the nearest building, rip the streets right from the ground and kick the moon closer to freaking Pluto.

"Everything ok Shizuo?" If she had a voice it would have sounded worried.

He was too embarrassed to speak about it. Another door of possibilities had just opened and the pebble of guilt he had been carrying on his shoulder suddenly morphed into a boulder. If she was telling the truth about that then...

"No," he replied surprisingly calm, the cigarette hanging idly between his lips.

The Dullahan was at a loss. What was she supposed to say?

His voice low and weak thanked her. "And if you see Izaya," he added, "tell him I want to talk."

Celty nodded and watched as he walked away, the wind softly blowing the stress reliever right from his lips. She wanted to help her long time friend, but without details on the problem, she could not make him a solution. The only thing clear to the transporter was that whatever the situation was it was simply bound to happen. Izaya never missed a chance to torture poor Shizuo and when the bartender was winning grounds with the girl the informant cared so much for the results were not bound to be pretty.

"Shinra are you home?"

The reply was quick as expected. "And waiting for you."

"Good. I'll be there in a few."

The engine from the ancient motorcycle roared as the owner settled into a comfortable position. Shinra was bound to know more information about the situation and she intended to get some answers. The high pitched neigh of a horse echoed through the solitary streets, as the black motorcycle blazed through the road.

* * *

><p>The wooded outskirts of Ikebukuro were thick with dead leaves and naked trees as far as the eye could see. Creatures large and small scurried away, making their yearly travels to more suitable shelters away from the cold that the winter season promised to bring. A quilted darkness canopied the surrounding areas, however at the center where on a average day the blackness would reach its maximum potency, a strange event was taking place.<p>

A flickering light emitted from the center woods, shining that much brighter as it contrasted with the darkness surrounding it. Upon closer inspection it became clear that it was simply a weeping specter surrounded by some peculiar humans, one of which was her descendant and summoner. Nobuo Watanabe stood furthest from the ghost, his thin slicked back hair giving off a sheen of its own. His hands rested in his pockets and a glorious smirk made even the gray and black mustache above his lips appear to be smiling. On the other hand the smirk his guest managed to always be wearing, never failed to be the most outstanding.

"You've gotten fat Nobuo."

The older man laughed ignoring the stated fact. "So you're the little rat all these underground big boys are scared off? You don't look so tough."

"Physically maybe I don't look the most threatening, but mentally I'm another story," came the sly reply. Like hell he was going to be outdone by a lecherous pig.

"Well," Nobuo sighed still smiling, "I will admit it is a bit intimidating that you know so much about me and I so little about you."

"My name is Orihara Izaya and I like my grapefruit juice without sugar, and so does she." The informant rocked back and forth on his heels savoring the greedy look on the older mans face.

"Where is she?" The accountant asked all but licking his lips.

"Safe," the younger man assured him. "Now we have to make this trade fair."

"I want Daichi in my hands."

Izaya widened his smirk and taunted the older man with a disapproving finger. "Her name is Kanon now," he corrected, "and the deal was 2.5 million Euros for the girl. I just need to make sure your part of the bargain is holding up correctly."

The older man was quick to open the briefcases by his side opening the first, he followed the informants instructions. "Lift up column 1,7, 13 and 21." When Izaya gave the approving nod, he then completed the same task for the second briefcase. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Now the girl." Nobuo requested impatiently.

Izaya reached inside the bag he had dropped on the floor and retrieved a small laptop. Within seconds the familiar picture of Kanon on full screen came into view. The video was clearly live, and he was almost proud to show as the two man held her down while she groggily fought to simply stay awake, Even in her drugged state, his precious Ai-Kun was resilient. Izaya decided he would miss her.

"That's not my daughter," came the quick objection," she has purple hair for fucks sake, is this a joke?"

"Look closer," the informant directed his attention to her raised shirt. "Now look at her rib cage and that scar that even with skin bleaching wouldn't go away. Remember that scar Nobuo? It was the one you gave her when she was 13 and asked too many questions about your wife and her mothers role as your secondary lover also known as a mistress. Unmistakable don't you agree?"

Nobuo had to agree. It had that unique curve and distinct wideness that only his belt on enraged hands could make. It was the first and only time he ever raised his hand at the girl and the scars on that day were clearly printed on her body and his mind.

"It is her," he whispered unbelievably at the screen.

Izaya closed the device, breaking the old man out of his spell. "Shall we go?"

Nobuo was quick to agree. "Please, lead the way."

Picking up his belongings, Izaya headed back towards the direction he had come from. Nobuo and Penelope followed as well as the specter and two guards who had been "hiding" from Izaya's presence for security reasons.

It was a short distance to a small clearing where a simple black van was parked. Izaya reached it first, followed by Nobuo who almost threw Penelope to the floor in an attempt to move past her. The informant didn't make his client wait and in one swift motion opened the door. A group of ravens took to the skies as the sound echoed through the woods.

"Maria!" Nobuo yelled for the specter who was quick to be by his side along with Penelope for backup. This would be the last test he needed to fully confirm the identity of the girl in front of him.

In a move that startled even Izaya, the ghost began to frenzy at the sight of Kanon, howling and glowing a demonic red. "It is her!" The demon wailed. "It is, it is!"

"Begone!" with that simple word uttered by Penelope, the ghostly legend simply vanished leaving behind a temporary mist.

"That is all the confirmation you needed Nobuo," the witch asserted in her broken Japanese. "She cannot stand the sight of people she has possessed."

It was the ultimate identification mechanism, one that even outsmarted Izaya. Nobuo didn't know much about the informant, but what he did know was that the boy was a dirty player and needed to be handled with precaution. This was a delicate matter, Izaya claimed that the daughter he thought dead was actually alive and under his protection, a bold statement that Nobuo intended to verify until his mind was left doubtless. The specific reaction by Maria had only happened twice, and each one was only witnessed by Penelope in their homeland of Mexico. She had been the one to suggest it as proof to identify the supposed girl, and to Nobuo's delight had worked like a perfect charm.

Izaya smiled down at the unfocused gaze of his assistant, brushing off the events of the ghost and its partner. "Kanon or Daichi, I'm not sure whether you really want to go back to that name. But either way darling, daddy's here to pick you up!"

**Authors Note:** Guess who has chapter 12 already written and 13 on the works? That would be ME! That's right folks no internet = lots of free time for writing and so even though the chapters are short, they're sure as hell packing heat! I decided to leave the whole Penelope speaking Spanish thing, as it isn't really essential to the story.

The story is reaching its finale soooo be as generous as you want with the reviews. I'm sorry I'm not doing individual thank yous for you guys but I am non the less SUPER grateful for all the reviews. Rene, Emerald Gaze, Sepsis, Giant Midget, and Rin thanks for being darlings. Germanicus I almost fell out of my chair when I read your review because the chapter was already written and you got the first half of it spot on! Bravo little missy, much much thanks for your reviews as well :) The next chapter is will be the background on Kanon/Daichi and why Nobuo did what he did to get her. Again review review review! By tuesday I should have stable internet so maybe chapter 12 for next week?

How bout I trade you that chapter for some reviews :p

Til next time dolls!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter dedicated to: **Germanicus, Sepsis, Letters, Boredome is nice and Emeralg Gaze you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for the reviews my pretties!

**A Vessel**

Normality, such a subjective state of living. They were his favorite kind of people to observe, the ones that considered themselves the most normal, as to him they seemed to be the most aberrant. These were the people that hid the most secrets, that were the best actors and of course that ended up in the most trouble. Simply delicious.

Gazing proudly at the photo album in his cell phone, Izaya couldn't help but smile at the images of the most peculiar normal person of them all.

Her mother was a simple school teacher, Megumi Kojima. She managed to afford a comfortable house, have all her bills paid, raise a lovely young daughter and keep a _husband_ who worked a peculiar job. A good neighbor with a kind smile who's introverted lifestyle was a curious detail around the streets.

Her father was a gentleman, hard working and a good father. Each Tuesday he would carry a new toy to his daughter and each Friday a fresh bouquet for his lovely Megumi. Early morning he would arrive home, just in time to spend some alone time with his _wife _and then to see his only daughter wake up and start the day. When dawn came to pass, Nobuo would return to the his daughter and _wife_ and be welcomed with a lovely dinner and entertaining conversation topics. He would only eat just a little, tuck his daughter into bed and go home.

It was an everyday ritual for the everyday family. They were normal beyond any doubt, even if they were the only ones who shared that mentality.

[12]

Years passed and as her tiny mind acquired wisdom so did the neighbors. They began to stare, to whisper and their welcoming smiles were no longer directed at Megumi and her daughter.

Shameless, mistress, whore, abomination, were all words she had no definition for but was very familiar with by the age of 9. Asking what any of those words meant would just result in either parent being upset, and so the topic was avoided as much as possible.

Daichi still loved her life, even though she no longer had friends. That was more time to spend with her mom who no longer had a job and her dad who's visits had become shorter and less frequent. Her life was by all means still normal.

The day came at the age of 13 when the talk of the town finally made sense, and she realized that her normal life came with a very blurry disclaimer.

"Father I have siblings and you have a wife?" She had asked in disbelief. Her father had grown shameless in speaking to his official wife and children while in front of his daughter and her mother, making it that much easier to tie the loose tongues of the neighborhood with the reality she had been too dumb to see. "How could you disrespect my mother like that!"

Defiance was met with violence. How dare she question the institution of normality each parent had worked so hard to establish? His frustration culminated in 12 minutes, but to his unconscious daughter

it had lasted a lifetime. The wounds ranged from severe to mild, but at the request of her _husband_ Megumi had opted to treat her daughter at home.

"My wife is a doctor, and a well known one at that," he had stated. "If you take her to the hospital with all the rumors already going on not only will they think I'm a cheater but they'll think I abuse my bastard kid too. Think about it Megumi you're already known as a mistress around town, you'll be a horrible parent for letting this happen and there goes any chance of you getting a job."

For the remainder of the summer and throughout the fall season a perfectly imprinted belt shaped scar reminded Daichi that no one questioned Nobuo Watanabe. Specially a bastard child. The brutal beating, painful healing, nor did the hideous reminder prompted her to swear revenge. Young Daichi simply kept her thoughts hidden, letting them feed a pool of overwhelming hatred.

[12]

The pressure on her neck was enough to wake her from the nightmare like thoughts of the past and into the cruel reality that was her present. "Please... St.." Her voice was hoarse from the lack of oxygen, and her beautiful coal eyes were almost forced out of their sockets.

"Ah that's a good girl," Nobuo greeted standing up and dusting off his hands as if he had held a filthy object. Kanon struggled to breathe, but was thankful to have air down her nostrils without her throat being compressed. Instinctively each hand desired to rush and soothe the affected area, but Kanon found that she was bound. The cool feeling at each wrist told her it was metal.

"And so I welcome you to your new home," he continued. "A beautiful wooden cabin with lovely and old dirty floors that always smell of fresh blood. Yours will soon make part of this essential décor."

Kanon was frightened and dizzy. How the hell did she end up here? With him of all people!

"Daichi!" Nobuo snapped his fingers requesting her attention. "Up here, look at daddy."

She refused. That name no longer belonged to her identity. Closing her eyes she thought that maybe it would wake her up from the bad dream. This could not be her reality.

The cold and powerful collision of his fist against her cheek confirmed that this was no dream. Kanon tasted the warm metallic feeling of blood.

"You heartless killer," he accused. "You're nothing but scum and you sure as hell will not be disrespecting me now!"

Her head was spinning and she was too vertiginous to absorb any information. The pain was coming from too many directions to count. His foot steps were a bit further away and Kanon could only reason to be thankful.

"You killed my wife," Nobuo continued. "My children gone, you destroyed my life!"

Her mind raced. "A_nd mine huh? Did you consider my life when you made me a bastard child! When you left me to take all the blame for the killings and came out as the victim?_" She wanted to yell, to scream it in his face, but the energy wasn't there. Her mind was already having trouble keeping her conscious.

"And you escaped!" He was pacing around the small cabin, she could feel each kick to the table or a crate vibrate through the floor. A woman objected in broken Japanese but Kanon did not comprehend her words. Nobuo went unphased by the objection and continued. "Did two weeks in jail and then you supposedly die. That wasn't justice. Two weeks in jail? That wasn't justice at all."

His steps were quicker than she thought and Kanon didn't anticipate the forceful pull of her hair to be so painful. She cried out, her body forgetting the pain her voice box was already under. "But look at you now, paying in full for your sins. I already paid for mine, I lost my family, now its your turn."

Her head was released back to fully collide with the wood behind her. Unconsciousness granted her refuge from the physical pain that soon followed.

[12]

Her 14th birthday was always obscured in her memories. It was as if December 11 was completely wiped away from her life and her world started anew on December 12th.

"Mom? Dad?"

Daichi didn't like the fact that her eyes were closed and something seemed to be preventing her from opening them. It made her nervous, and panic started to set in. Moving her arms was useless and her legs seemed to be under the same restraints.

"Mom? Dad?" She tried again, but no answer. Daichi struggled against whatever force held her down, but the object proved unyielding. Where was she? Who would do this? Last she remembered, she had been in the car with her dad on her way to her birthday dinner.

"Stop struggling!" A voice admonished.

"Who's there?"

"None of your business child, you're in my house and will respect me."

That voice, it was so familiar. "Yasu?"

The female laughed tentatively. "Oh you know who I am? Good to know."

"Why am I here, I want to go home!" Her fathers wife? What was she doing with them?

"You will," the older woman assured. "When we're done with you."

Daichi tried again. She couldn't do anything to her. Her dad wouldn't allow it, and if she was here, he must not have been too far away. "What am I doing here? What are you doing to me?"

A chair scraped on the wooden floor and Yasu made her way towards her captive. "Wanna hear a story?"

"I want to go home."

The sound of tape being released alarmed the young girl who had a good feeling of what was to follow. "Help! Someone help me!" It was placed over her mouth faster than expected, and she lost hope that her cries would have any effects.

"You look much prettier with your mouth closed." Yasu divulged. "Thankfully you look like my husband. Otherwise you would be an abomination."

She released a hysterical laugh as her own private joke tickled only her. It only served to insult Daichi, and as expected the enraged girl did her best to loosen any one of her restraints, but to no avail.

"You don't understand what it is to be usurped by a lowlife piece of nothing." Her story began and Daichi had no choice but to listen. "She wasn't prettier, classier, taller, richer, smarter or better than me. Much craftier I give her that, I mean she was able to keep him tied up for a good 15 years. Oh and she was younger, but not by much just 5 year. Still she's the one that looks like a 40 year old, I on the other hand can pull off 35 and under."

Daichi stopped struggling. She was aware that this was a bias view of events but there had to be some truth in it. Her mother wouldn't speak on the matter and so this would be the only way to learn even just a bit on the history of the peculiar relationship between her parents.

"Just when he was about to leave her, to forget that insignificant affair she gets pregnant. And with twins non the less. A boy and a girl. Nobuo wanted another boy, he loved boys. I gave him two," she admitted proudly, "but he wanted another one. And even though we tried, I just couldn't get pregnant. He wanted to be responsible, to take care of his new son and the unwanted offspring that was produced with him. I couldn't say no to that, it was his chance to be happy."

Daichi grunted in objection. Her parents had planned her and raised her with so much love and care! But her efforts were in vain. "Supposedly she lost your brother, but didn't tell him until you were born. According to her, doctors had told her that she had lost the girl and the boy was growing healthy." Yasu snorted. "Nobuo resented you. He said you were the one who stole your brothers life in the womb, you were an evil child!" Objections again fell on deft ears. "He never loved you. Your mother named you Daichi in hopes that it would please him. Don't you think it was dumb? She gave you a male name!"

Daichi grew hot, her face reddened but there was nowhere to direct her attack "Her hold on him lessened throughout the years. Nobuo thought it would be fun to play daddy with a girl, but he grew tired. He didn't want a girl, he wanted a boy. And finally I'll be giving it to him. So he doesn't need you two anymore. His family is here, in this house and soon to be completed."

Her body temperature dropped as the next statement entered her system. "We'll name him Daichi like my husband always wanted. You won't be using that name soon enough."

The bed squeaked and shook under the sheer force of the struggling young girl. How dare she speak in such a way about her mother and her family? They might not have been the mainstream definition of a family, but they were dammit! They were a normal, happy, family!

"How long will it take Penelope?"

She had not been aware of the other pretense in the room, calmly and patiently watching everything unfold. "Tonight we can start," came the broken response. "She will be the perfect vessel for Maria to control."

The chair rasped against he floor once more. "That sounds about right. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything at all. You are a very important guest Penelope."

"Thank you." The response was kind and simple, but with a frigid undertone. Yasu didn't seem to care for the door was closed, leaving the unknown Penelope and Daichi alone. The young girl didn't know what to think. She was going to be a vessel? For what? Who was this Penelope person? Why was she bound? What was...

"Shh calm now dear." Her finger was cold and bony against Daichi's cheek. "You will need much rest for tonight strenuous activity. So please rest now."

A hysterical sob erupted, but the witch was not surprised. Instead she stood up and calmly walked back to her corner of the room where her special tea awaited. If the poor girl knew how horrible it was going to feel to be possessed, she would cry harder.

**Authors Note:** Happy Friday everyone! I know it's Friday the 13th so here's a bit of cheering up for any of you in a gloomy mood because of this day :) Please continue to review as it is making me very very happy, and I need it since I have yet to write chapter 13. It's in the beginning process so it should be done eventually but still I love getting inspired by reviews!

Just to clear it up this chapter goes back and forth in time, but the only time it is in the present, its when she's with Nobuo in the cabin. Every other time she is called Daichi, so it's in the past.

I'm glad to see soo many of you surprised by the end of chapter 11, that was totally what I was looking for ^_^ Again any questions feel free to message.


	13. Chapter 13

**Intuition**

Penelope took a tentative step back away from the growing pool of vomit and the foul smell it produced from mixing with the small puddles of blood that sat perfectly still around the living room. Her heel dug into what she figured was a palm and that was enough to make her stop. Carefully she raised her small foot and kicked the severed hand out of her way to settle in a more comfortable spot.

Her gaze moved back to Nobuo, her contractor who's psychotic screaming and yelling had been halted by a sensitive stomach. The Mexican witch was thankful for the few seconds of silence, as it had helped (even slightly) to clear her headache.

"Where is she?" He spat after letting loose a string of profanities. "Where is she damn it Penelope I'm going to kills her!"

"I don't know, she has left." Came the almost silent response. It was the third time she had to answer the question, and she was just waiting for another string of profanities and sobs.

"And you couldn't stop her!" The older man demanded startling the witch. "You're so useless!"

For a brief second Penelope felt indignation seep from her pores. How dare he? "I did my job!" She went to respond with the same level of passion as he had been using to speak with her for the last 13 minutes. "Look around you Watanabe, that is the fate that would have awaited me if I would have gotten in the way."

Nobuo didn't want to look. He had enough with the sight of his wife mauled to death, fingers thrown about, a foot just barely attached to her body and her organs making a gruesome necklace around her neck. There was no need to see the pieces of his pride and joy, pieces that just a few hours ago made up his two sons.

"Better you than them!"

Her perfectly shaped brows furrowed. So she wasn't even worthy of living to him? It was all she needed to know that her decision to follow her own gut was the best decision she could make. "I warned your wife," she reminded him "told her to leave the girl alone, to stop provoking her! And you were the coward who ran out the door when things got ugly!"

"Shut up!" He admonished putting an end to what he deemed a string of lies and misconceptions. "That monster did this. She would have done that regardless, but you were here just for that. To handle things in case they didn't go as planned." For the first time since arriving in the house Nobuo took to his feet. "I hired you because you were the best, I've seen your work first hand and this is the first time you fail." His voice lowered threateningly. "How dare you blame me Penelope? How dare you screw up so bad and blame me for it!"

She stepped back cautiously. "I warned you of the consequences when your wife filled the girls head with so much hate. It has happened before which is why I asked for specific isolation." There was a quiver in her voice as the larger body of Nobuo loomed closer to her. "The hate from the girl overpowered Maria's will to carry out her mission. The result was an overwhelming hatred and unparalleled strength. I could not control that! If you had evacuated the house in a timely manner like I requested none of this would have happened. But she wanted to show her boys the extent of her love for them... I am sorry to say Nobuo but she chose to be at the wrong place at the worst time."

Her argument was invalid with Nobuo. "She did it on purpose!" He seethed. "My family had nothing to do with it."

He had stopped in front of his youngest sons cadaver which gave Penelope enough time to position herself closer to the stairs in case she needed to out run him. "Suit yourself. But if I may give an educated guess, I think she might have gone to complete the original mission."

That was enough to spark his attention. "I see." He spoke understandingly. "I have to create an alibi and call the police or else I could possibly be incriminated. Leave the house if I feign at least shock that would cover the discrepancy between the time of the murder and the time I will call."

"You will not go to make sure the original plan was carried out?" Penelope asked coyly.

"I don't have time for that. With any luck I'll see it on the news. Right now I have to go find a hiding spot not far from here where I can say I fainted or something. I need to give it enough time for her to complete her work. You have an hour to pack your things, meet me in the cabin."

She watched him leave shakily and struggle to walk out door. His steps quickly vanished outside and Penelope wasted no time and all but danced up the grandiose stairs.

[13]

To the world her existence had always been fascinating. Her great, great, great grandmother had been a legend all over South America. The woman who drowned her children for the love of a man, and who now haunted the Earth in search of said children because the romance was anything but a fairy tail. However the tale of the daughter who was spared, the one that Maria relinquished to her first lover who felt he was a better parent than the over bearing diva, was not such a popular story. That was the lineage Penelope descended from, a lineage that she was quite proud of. So proud in fact that it was the foundation for her love of the dark arts. She wanted to contact such a woman, to see what she was all about.

Penelope felt they were so much alike. The search for a comfortable life, attention, power and recognition were uncanny. But liker her ancestor, the witch was also stuck in a rotten town that never seemed to progress and that seemed to keep anyone who inhabited it from moving forward. She wanted out and the obnoxious way she strolled through the dirt paths they called streets and spat at the humble shacks the citizens called home, made it very obvious to the locals.

However her mediocre magic could only get her so far, and the so called "legend" she descended from was just a weeping and useless specter. Her only use was obviously for show as locals and foreigners found the site of a ghost fascinating. The money was enough to keep her fridge stocked, her supplies steady and personal belongings just above the rest of the citizens. When the shows ended experiments to strengthen her skills were performed for hours on end and possessing individuals soon became a favorite hobby of some sort. When experiments went awry, the news of new and mysterious deaths was always a fascinating topic with the locals.

Over the decades less and less tourists ventured the parts as her honed skills acquired new associates. Amongst her new clients were known criminals, mobsters, foreigners and the occasional normal person looking for oh so normal revenge. It was easy for her to love foreigners above any other clients. With them she had traveled Europe, Asia and North America. Killing with a ghost was both painful to the victim and gave a whole new range of strength that could not be reached with a human being. The accuracy, lack of evidence left behind, and God like status that the contractor reached in the underground world were just too good to pass up and Penelope became a precious commodity around the world.

She worked hard to perfect that amulet around her wrist that allowed her to speak and understand any language. Day and night she could be found adding to the infinite arsenal of weapons she had equipped Maria with, so that her missions were always memorable to the right people but impossible to trace. But despite the fact that her accent was adorable, she was docile, powerful and smart, her contractors always sent the never aging beauty home at the end of her mission. The fear that such power would out rank the current members of the mafia family made her too powerful to keep as a steady member. Her disappointment was always eased with the good payments and the taste of luxury she felt while working, but the overwhelming desire to have it all outweighed those small instances she savored the pleasure.

Nobuo Watanabe was different. He had visited her quite a few times with a more influential boss as the head of the schemes, and was mostly in charge of making her visits pleasurable in all the sense of the word. He was handsome she found, with his toned body and slicked back hair. But when he came with his own business proposal the man was elevated to God status in her eyes.

"After you finish the mission you can stay in Japan. My wife will be too busy with the new kid that I can feign abandonment and leave her for you. "

Those were sultry words for her loved starved heart.

"I've been playing with the Yakusa for too long and they're weeding out the dead weights. Killing my mistress won't affect them, but if the big bosses see that I can carry out my own personal mission that yes even includes killing and with a powerful weapon such as you, I'll be more solid within the circle. They like it when people get their hands dirty, it provides more of a leash for them to use when they want to control us. But as long as that leash is gold and studded with diamonds, I'll gladly put it on."

And Penelope? "Well you'll be mafia princess," he assured, "my current wife is so busy trying to make kids and all that crap. I need me a ruthless partner." He kissed the side of her rosy cheek under the hot summer night. "I love my boys and they'll be a perfect addition when we make it big. Taking them will be easy, you'll be the perfect mother for all 3. And hell we can have some of our own, I'm pretty sure you know how to make em all boys."

It was the best marriage proposal she had ever received!

"Now tell me baby cakes what can you do for me in this specific situation?"

A hot wind blew her long silk hair over her shoulder and the blush that graced her cheeks was much more visible. "Your daughter," she began nervously, the excitement making her accent that much thicker, "I can have Maria posses her. We can do it in your house and I can keep her docile for a long time. When you want, we can leave her at the targets house and she can kill your mistress. That way it will look like she did it, and your hands will be clean. There will be no daughter or mistress to worry about."

What an excellent planner, he mused. "My wife had a similar idea and I'm glad both of these match. I like yours better of course. After all, you're the expert."

[13]

The stairs to the second floor were wide and always a focal point in the luxurious house. Penelope carefully lifted her skirt, stepping to the side to keep the expensive cloth untarnished. The lonely echo of her heels were more pronounced in the vast emptiness of the house and she hoped that it would be a good alarm for her guest upstairs. The lounge was where it all began and she skipped over a head as if it was nothing but a discarded rag doll. Nobuo had no need for those boys, even at her age she had the power to produce perfectly healthy ones and as many as he desired.

She released her skirt on a clean part of the hallway, in front of the door to her room. With ease she unlocked it and stepped through a narrow opening. Her eyes were accustomed to the mess and so she focused on making it across to the far east wall where the closet occupied more than clothes. Slowly her hands grasped the gold indentation that allowed for the door to easily slide open. "Calm now dear, it's just me."

The poor girl was still shaken but her posture relaxed upon seeing the familiar face and the gun she held for protection was lowered. "He's gone now," she informed Daichi giving her enough room to step out, "and you need to go home to your mother."

"But..." Her voice came out barely above a distorted whisper as her untrained eyes still tried to make sense of all the drying blood on her hands and clothes. "I killed them, I saw me I killed them..."

"It was not your fault Daichi, that woman provoked you," the foreigners assured gesturing to the old dirty shirt the girl was forced to wear and the pants that were in a pathetic state even before the events, "she verbally abused you and your father has been the cause of your pain since you were just a child. And why? Because this family!" The exclamation made Daichi jump. "That vile woman and her two insufferable brats. They called the devil upon themselves, you did nothing wrong."

"But I didn't... I didn't mean to, I really..."

"Here." Before her protest went any further Penelope adjusted a black hooded cape over the girl. "I can believe you but if the police find you here, the story that you were possessed would not be enough to set you free." She rushed her out of the room and across the lounge. "Take one of the boys' bicycle and go to your house. Your father still thinks your possessed and might go to your mothers house to see that you carried out the original plan. Protect yourselves with that weapon."

The struggle down the stairs was minimal as the shock of the scenery practically left her paralyzed. With a soft nudge the girl rolled off the stairs adding a large gash on her forehead to her already bruised body. Quickly and effortlessly Penelope halted her up and walked her out the door. "I'm sure your mother will help you little one. Now go!"

With a soft tap she closed the door and this time with more urgency made it upstairs. Giddily she opened the door to the master bedroom and waltzed to the closet. Retrieving one of Yasu's luxury travel bags, Penelope began claiming anything of value from the room. She danced from closet to vanity table, then to the bathroom and the night stand to start the process again.

She hadn't gotten to her rank believing the words of every fool that flattered her. It was the fatal mistake of her ancestor and it wasn't going to be her downfall so many generations later. Penelope was only guilty of believing that the plan would work out in the short run, killing was her specialty, but after she completed her mission what was her security that the second plan could be delivered? He had sent her to kill his own mistress, and by his own words she would occupy that same place even if for a brief time. Just like he got rid of a 15 year affair, he could get rid of a 2 year unstable one.

He wouldn't send for her to be killed, that would be useless. But just as easily as he had enough influence to bring her to the country, he could kick her out to the other side of the world without her even knowing it. That was her dilemma. And so in a moment of clarity while she listened to Yasu commence her childish feud with a defenseless child, Penelope formulated an idea. It would have been pretty easy to warn the overbearing wife of her lover that fueling hatred into a vessel could cause said vessel to literally go crazy with rage. However drinking tea took precedence over making such a disclaimer.

To Penelope's luck Yasu insisted on showing her two darling boys the extent of her love for them, by having them watch the painful ritual that resulted in a full body possession by Maria. They watched in awe as their half sister convulsed and cried out for mercy, but found the site too entertaining to see how truly sick it was (maybe the fact that they didn't know she was their half sister could have helped in the detachment process). It lasted but a mere 7 minutes before the winds calmed and the body settled. They clapped with joy as the show ended and called for their dad who had just arrived to quickly come upstairs to at least see the end of the spectacle. However by the time his foot settled on the first step and his voice assured them that he would be up there soon, the true show began.

It was amazing how such a petite girl could cause so much damage, but Penelope had seen it all before. They ran and tried hiding, but the only one who managed to escape was the coward Nobuo. The massacre was over in record time, as the children were young and the wife just as weak. She gave the girl time to let it all out, and dismember the bodies as she pleased. Controlling Daichi would have been second nature, even without Maria being the one in control. But she wanted things to get bloody. Penelope needed them all to die. After all it was the only way to see Nobuo's true colors, the real extent of his plan.

She rounded her last trip to the vanity table and dumped a handful of earrings inside the bag. Satisfied with the items she claimed as payment, the witch shouldered the bag and made her way out. If only he had reacted in a calmer manner, she would have re possessed the girl and carried out the original plan herself. If he truly planned to get rid of his wife as he promised and make Penelope his main lover, Yasu dying shouldn't have been such a horrible event. But he was quick to throw her under a bus, Penelope realized angrily closing the door. He would have sent her home with a one way ticket to never be seen again, she was sure of it.

They could have been a beautiful family, a powerful addition to the Yakusa. But even for a love starved lady like herself, betrayal was no easy dish to swallow.

**Authors Note:** I made you wait so long I feel terrible :'( I can only say I'm sorry for the wait and I have a million excuses that won't change the fact that I haven't updated in **months**. The only assurance I can give you guys is that it won't happen again, I promise. I'll try my darnest to get the next chapter done ASAP so I can finish the story already. I mean seriously there are like 3-4 chapters left at most. I can do this, I can so do this!

Thank you for being so faithful with the views and of course the reviews never fail to amaze me :) Please don't forget to leave a little feed back to keep my butt motivated and again any questions or concerns just drop me a message.

Til next time dolls!


	14. Chapter 14

_The Mercy of God_

The ominous gray skies roared at a distant casting a bloodcurdling, albeit brief shadow across town. Slowly the water tapped on the glass ceiling to then flow down the sides and to the soaking cement. Another cacophonous roar and the somber heavens released their full anger. Shrieks of surprise and the rushing foot steps of what he believed was the morning rush, briefly stole his attention. However as his honey eyes met with the frightened citizens who debated whether to enter the glass haven that was the bus stop or continue under the storm, Shizuo sighed and focused once more on his ruined cigarette. No one dared actually enter and keep him company, however the fact that they would even stop and consider the option made him feel somewhat better. Maybe, just maybe when he didn't look so depressed, they would feel comfortable waiting with him nearby. Even for just a second, enough to make him feel human again.

Shizuo Heiwajima had been walking for too long. He couldn't put it in days or even hours, but he was almost sure that the sun had set at least twice before the skies turned dark and he could no longer tell the difference between day and night. Every once in a while he found his eyes opening to more people on the streets, but he was never sure how long he had dozed off. The blonde was also unsure of how many times he had walked around Ikebukuro, but he found himself near his apartment twice and allowed himself the luxury of a quick shower and change of clothes. His diet consisted of energy drinks and saltine crackers, a pathetic substitute to his daily luncheons. Carefully he sighed and tried again to light his cigarette, but the opening was still wet. Shizuo cursed his damned luck and angrily threw it on the dry floor. That was his last stress reliever and he was out of cash to buy more.

A sudden feeling made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end, and he instinctively turned to the source, releasing as much anger as he could gather into a single swing. The glass that separated the bodyguard from his nemesis shattered into miniscule pieces under the overwhelming strength, while the expectant Izaya simply maneuvered his way to the stone gate that surrounded the church behind them.

"And I had just said that I come in peace Shizu-chan, how mean of you." Gracefully Izaya shouldered his backpack, that trademark smirk taunting the angry Shizuo.

Within seconds the anger washed away from the blonde as the memory that this was supposed to be an amicable encounter re entered his thought process. With a seasoned familiarity, Shizuo shook his injured hand releasing some pieces of glass that had gotten stuck. "I've been looking for you." He stepped through the broken glass, but was careful to keep his distance.

"Have you now? Well Shizu-chan you make me blush with so much affection."

Each fist tightened, but Shizuo was careful to stay calm. "I just want to talk Izaya." The name fell from his lips like hot venom, and he would need a lot of mouthwash to feel better.

"Oh?" The informant mocked taking a seat of the drenched wall. "How may I help you?"

"I come looking for your services," he sighed. There went his dignity. "I'm not here as your enemy, I'm here as a client. I can pay you by check or I can get you cash."

Izaya was amused, his smirk widening as his precious Shizu-chan spoke. "You can't afford my services Shizu-chan," the dark haired male spoke bluntly, "so just take my word for it will ya? It'll be like our little bonding favor."

The words sounded disgusting to Shizuo, how was it that every time that man spoke he made everything sound so dirty or perverse in some way? As far as he could tell, Izaya was somewhat serious, but then again he had days without eating a proper meal, for all he knew this was just an illusion. "Kanon," he started off carefully pacing himself, "it was you wasn't it?"

The thoughtful look on his face was for mere show, but even such a brief glimpse made Shizuo's skin boil. "I've done a lot of things to Ai-kun, you're going to have to be more specific."

His lips tightened and the bodyguard had to take a step back. A nickname for her? "Just tell me that you sent her to meet me already!" He demanded. "That you made her all charming and what not so you could laugh at my pathetic attempts at even being with a woman!"

Izaya crossed his legs to position his elbow more comfortably and rest his chin on a hand. The clueless look continued to irritate Shizuo. "I honestly wish I could take credit for such a brilliant plan, but I honestly did not formulate that idea. And plus if I really wanted to torture you, I would have at least waited until you slept with her, had her video tape it and then really make your life hell." There was a brief laugh. "Ai-kun has dominion over her own love life, I have more important things to worry about than that."

His anger was quickly replaced by confusion, but Shizuo had no desire to let his nemesis know that his words had hit a sensitive spot. The only indication that the taller man had even absorbed the words was the fact that his body didn't seem so tense and the blood dripping from his fist took on a much slower flow as the pressure was released. "So you didn't send her..."

It was just too hard for Shizuo to swallow the mere words of a master manipulator. But if he wasn't going to believe him, then why the hell had he spent all this time looking for that scum? This was worst than hot lava being poured over his brain, but Shizuo decided to accept his words as facts. What else did he have to lose?

"Do you love her?" The question was blunt and effective in snapping Shizuo back to the current conversation.

It caught him off-guard and the blonde's heels dug into the broken glass as his stance faltered. "No," came the quick response. He didn't feel the need to think about it or talk with that rat about emotions.

The answer left Izaya seemingly unphased. "Oh goody!" The dark haired informant cheered. "Finally I can talk about the horrors she must be going through right now. You see I sold her back to her daddy who let me tell you absolutely abhors her guts, and right about now he must be torturing her or maybe dismembering her alive. What do you think Shizu-chan, which one sounds more fun?"

"Izaya..." The response was a tense and stern warning.

"You're right," he continued giddily, "that's too much for such an old man to do by himself. He probably has some thugs doing whatever they want with her while he sips some imported Domaine Romanee-Conti and watches through the monitors in his Watanabe estate. Yes that sounds much more refined."

Shizuo had held off long enough, his anger boiling way past its limits. He was aware that his every word was a childish provocation, a meaningless taunt but his body didn't care. That man wasn't human. He had thought about it before, but this was as low as Izaya could get! His uninjured hand balled into a fist, and with the little strength his body could award him Shizuo shot for his nemesis. This time Izaya chose not to move, a gesture that caught even his aggressor by surprise. The informant was sent flying back into a dying birch tree that stopped him from going any further. Within seconds the heavily damaged tree, broke off from the point of impact making the wet, muddy grass its new resting place. Izaya sat against the trunk that was still erect a devious smirk surprisingly present on his bloody lips.

"You're right Shizu-chan why do we care how she dies," he breathed heavily, but the persistence in his eyes never wavered. He was back to being God dammit, and even injured his power would be known! "One human more, one human less. They're all just replaceable."

His stomach revolted just looking at that smug bastard talk about human life as if it was lower than a rotten piece of bread. Another outburst of thunder rocked the angry skies and almost expectantly the downpour of rain intensified. Shizuo began walking towards the sound of the roaring sky. With any luck he would get struck by lightning.

[13]

She woke up to a feeling of soothing cool veil running smoothly to her sore and mistreated body. Her reaction time was substantially slow and she had a feeling it had something to do with the injury to her head that had been inflicted to her the night before. "Please stop," she croaked to her unorthodox nurse.

"I'm healing you child, you can die from these injuries," came the swift response.

Kanon shifted as much as she could with the heavy restraints but the flow of healing energy from the witch continued unphased. "Then please let me," she begged. "I want to die, please let me die."

"It'll be over soon," the witch soothed, "I promise."

"No please," she continued to supplicate, "if you heal me he'll just do it again!"

Penelope took no heed working her way up to the most crucial injury, the open head wound. She should have started with that but the ripped out nails were just too grotesque for her to work correctly and she was forced to heal those first. Kanon, as Penelope was getting accustomed to calling her, slipped in and out of consciousness while the healing process took place. At the end of the two hours, her ankle was back in place, her head wound healed, the nails that were missing had grown and the gashes from the whip had closed leaving no scar. Penelope took pride in her work, and even she had to be impressed with the level of precision.

With a clean washed cloth, the witch began scrubbing the blood stains that still remained, starting with her feet. "Why don't you help me out Penelope, like you did all those years ago?" It was the first time they were seemingly alone, and the first time Kanon even had enough strength to talk. "I can pay you back now, I swear I have enough to give you whatever you want."

Penelope chuckled dipping the cloth in a bowl of water. "I didn't save you back then," the foreigner corrected, "you were simply a useful tool for my plan, nothing more. But I guess now you wish I would have killed you too huh?"

The last sentence she couldn't argue with. "But why did you even use me! What the hell have I ever done to you?" She felt a small electric current surge through her shins, enough to make her wince and quiet down. It was a warning.

"His wife was pestering him about getting rid of you and your mother. He promised me many things none of which he kept when I decided to handle the plan my own way." There was a moment of silence as she decided whether there was even any point in letting a mere child know of her private affairs. "Just know that had things gone my way you would have rotted in jail after killing your own mother, so for once be thankful that your father is just a lying bastard."

That was the same conclusion Izaya had come up with, and for the first time, things began to make sense. She didn't care why he had chosen such a brutal method to end the relationship with both her and her mother. He was a monster, a filthy, soulless piece of trash and making a show was his pleasure. "So why stay with him? He betrayed you. I'm sure whatever he's giving you I can provide Penelope please... Money, connections, men whatever..."

"He has power." She paused to dip the cloth and just as quickly retrieve it. "My identification documents are always held by contractors when I travel. It's collateral to them. As far as I now Nobuo has burned mine, and to the Japanese society I am no one."

Kanon felt some hope. This she could easily do. "I can help you with that, I know people."

The witch couldn't help but chuckle some more. Her attempts were actually adorable. "There's no use. Even if you get me traveling documents, I'll be dead by the time we get to the airport." The words were obviously confusing, and Penelope decided to clarify. "For me to get the powers I have, I need a contract with the devil where half the payment is to sell my soul. Each contract is different and for mine, I have to constantly drink blood in order to stay alive. Something like a vampire. It keeps me young as well as alive." She sighed, taking a moment to sit and rest her legs. For the first time Kanon managed to get a look at her exhausted, youthful face that hadn't changed since the first time she had seen her 4 years ago. It was the first time the witch had looked her directly in the eyes, and even Kanon could feel the presence of the overwhelming knowledge this woman contained.

"My most powerful weapon, Maria, is a condemned soul looking for her children. The blood of children calls her to me, and so that is the one I must keep drinking. If I don't, my body ages after two hours, my strength withers to match and within an hour after that I will die." Kanon opened her mouth to speak but Penelope interrupted her attempts at another solution. "He used to get blood from a blood bank, but after a few mistakes that almost killed me we decided to hunt our own pray. No one in the Yakuza will kill children, it is strictly against protocol. And so I have to depend on Nobuo for my medicine. If I do it alone here I will go to jail, he will make it happen. At least in my own country I had my own ways to manage."

"You two were behind the kidnappings here?" She found it amazing that they would do such a abominable thing for nothing, and decided to risk another electric jolt. Hell she had been going through much worst pain in the past 3 days. "And for what just for blood? You could have gone to a different bank you know, there are plenty of those connected to the Yakuza!"

There was no jolt this time, and Penelope simply retrieved to change the water. "The person we were planning to use as a host body for your soul died before we could find you, so we were left to hunt for a new body. I needed non adult blood and he needed a young body. It worked out for the both of us."

The violet haired prisoner sighed. It seemed that for every solution she came up there was yet another problem to face. She didn't question the whole plot to retrieve her from hell deal, she had been possessed already and believing in the those other stories was becoming a natural thing. As for the reasons he had wanted her back all these years, well she was tired of hearing those.

_You never suffered like I did you bastard!_

_You dying wasn't justice!_

_I'm gonna make you suffer worst than the devil himself!_

_You piece of trash, I never wanted you!_

_All you brought to my life was misery and this time you won't just die. I'll get you back from hell over and over and over again!_

"So he's part of the Yakuza huh?" It was her attempt to keep the conversation from simply dying, as well as honest curiosity. She stared into the dim cabin, the torture tools gleaming from the bit of sunlight that the trees would let through. Her breath caught in her throat and the sudden fear that she had been feeling all day yesterday came rushing back. Without a second thought her eyes focused once more on her unique nurse as she went back to work to clean her blood.

"Yes today is his induction ceremony. He will go from being a mere associate to an actual member of the Yamaguchi family. Now he can go up the ranks and enjoy his new power." The bitterness in her voice was palpable, though Kanon was hazy as to reasons why.

A heavy silence reigned through the small space as the witch continued her duties cleaning the younger girl. There was nothing else to say. Penelope had spoken her share and then some, while the young captive had gotten most of her answers. As much of a monster as she felt, talking was not a problem. It was the least she could do to relive the lass of her misery, even if for just a few hours.

"Penelope?"

The voice caught the foreigner who was getting ready to pour her medicine, by surprise. "Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

Gently Penelope stirred the contents in the small white cup with her favorite gold spoon. "That took you a while to ask."

"It just came to mind that nobody should have recognized me with this new look..."

"We have deep connections within the Yakuza, that is all."

That wasn't satisfactory for Kanon. Why was she holding back information now? "Did I know the person?"

The answer was lost in the sudden opening of the front door. Penelope stood by the counter, expectantly sipping on her blood while Kanon closed her eyes releasing a frightful shriek. Her heart raced tenfold and the hair on ever corner of her body stood on end. Her blood felt frozen and her mind raced with the reminders that it would be another day of absolute pain. She couldn't take it... Tears swell at the corner of her eyes, being pushed down her cheeks within second.

"Please not today..." But her words fell on deaf ears.

[14]

The memory foam mattress embraced and soothed the soreness emitting from his spine, while an icepack pressed tightly again his battered jaw to lower the swelling. Izaya groaned, removing the cool object from the side of his face just to give his arm a little rest. He had never been physically hit by his rival, but Izaya had a good feeling that the powerful bastard had a mean fist. That incident left no questions about it.

But he had desperately needed it. He needed such a powerful wake up, it was the only way to crawl out of his own self inflicted nightmare. He had finally given her up. For too long he had put it off, his mind under the heavy influence of her obeisant and non questioning nature, making him come up with the most pathetic excuses to keep her around. That _sui generis _story that still enthralled him and the way his body chose to lust after her, there was nothing else he needed in a companion. A drug like her was good in small doses, but for a God like him, well that was a clear downfall.

She was gone, he laughed into the silence reminding himself that he had to enjoy it. Now he could properly nix those feelings that she had inadvertently left him with. That he could love a human above the rest. It seemed just but a crude joke now.

Another laugh resonated through the vast and empty room as the informant turned on his side pressing his cheek firmly against the ice pack, the jolts of pain another reminder that he was going back to his former glory. He was God! And that disease that those silly humans called _love_ was not going to be the end of him!

The phone vibrated next to him and he quickly paused his victory speech to swipe the flat screen.

"Boss?"

"Talk to me..."

"We got him."

Izaya giggled maniacally, in the familiar way that only he could. "Just make sure the cameras are rolling. I want every scream, every plea every agonizing tear."

"Sure thing."

The line went dead and the informant sighed... How long would it take for the ascension to Almighty Being to feel good again?

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Penance**

The condensed fear that weighted on what he could only imagine was a small space was as palpable as the fury creatures that scurried under his feet. Beady red eyes were the only thing visible in such a thick veil of darkness, a sea of them relentlessly keeping him at the center of their attention. A bead of cold sweat ran down the center of his chest only to be stopped by a jagged old rope that cut across his upper torso. Nobuo Watanabe was their meal, and even though he had stopped struggling a short time after regaining consciousness, the anxiety his body naturally produced couldn't help but increase with every nibble the rodents took.

It had been hours of non stop pain coming from his feet, the closest part to the rats. A numbing feeling was starting to develop in that area, and the mobster wasn't sure if it was because he was getting used to the pain or if the rodents had succeeded in completely eradicating his limbs. Nevertheless Watanabe was somewhat thankful for the small break. It was only a matter of time before the old wooden chair gave out under his weight and his full body was available for consumption to the rodents. While that happened he decided to concentrate all the anger he could acquire. If he was lucky enough, the Devil would grant him the ability to become a vengeful soul.

This entire system of torture and death had Orihara Izaya written all over it. Nobuo had to give the kid credit, this was a pretty bold way to get rid of someone, and specially someone as important as him. Between the painful hours he had to endure sitting there being eaten alive, the accountant had tried deciphering who was behind this and why. He wasn't such a big name underground to have a long list of enemies. As an associate who mostly handled money transactions it helped him avoid being on anyone's hit list. Being that he had only spent less than an hour after being inducted into the Yamaguchi crime family, before he was kidnapped, also left him little chance to become threatening enough to be on anyone's "_to die_" list.

He grunted and screamed as a rodent managed to bite into a specially sensitive area.

Izaya had been the last person he had done a transaction with. He should have known that the sneaky little brat would be trouble. After all he had outright confessed to helping Daichi escape from jail, had given her shelter, a job and even a damn expensive makeover. While they spoke that night on the phone, he had been too excited to care, the facts made so much sense, Daichi was alive and he could get on with his dream of revenge. Nobuo felt stupid for not questioning his desire to get rid of the girl now. The transaction had gone so smoothly...

"_Damn it all_"

Maria had betrayed him as well. While the underground world knew of the induction ceremony only those who were participating knew of the location. That witch was the only other person he had told of the location and being that she hated him and had been waiting to get rid of him... It made perfect sense. That ingrate! After all he had done for her! That's what he got for treating her like a human and not the animal that she was. She probably made a pretty penny selling the informant that little tip and being the souless asshole Izaya was he probably got her the blood and documents too. The desire to spit in their faces was truly overwhelming. Oh but he would haunt her too!

Nobuo grimaced once more as the loud crackle of breaking wood signaled the beginning of his end. The chair was quick to tip over, his weigh accelerating the process. The squeaking increased and the starving parasites who hadn't gotten their share rushed forward. Desperate screams filled the room as the agony of being eaten alive clouded his every thought. Each second was painful, each movement only bringing him closer to death.

His only regret? Not spending more time with his precious little daughter.

[15]

The old wooden door hung by the hinges and the person responsible unapologetically rushed inside, followed by his much more composed accomplice who simply strolled in.

"Penelope what a surprise." He was genuinely taken a back by the presence of the witch, who many had thought missing for years.

Gracefully the older woman sipped from her cup, taking just a moment to acknowledge her guests. "Doctor." They were not that well acquainted and aside from his annoying request to study her, they had not really held a conversation. Penelope hoped that in the four years they had not seen each other his habits had changed.

"You look lovely as always." It was a compliment she took gracefully throwing her long ebony hair over her fair and elegant shoulders.

The sound of chains being ripped from the wall filled the space followed by grunts from the man who also chose to snap the restraints in half. Kanon slumped over, an intense pain startling the blond saviour who was afraid he had miscalulated his strength and hurt the girl.

"If she's been like that for days her arms are just sore," Shinra explained stepping closer to a terrified Shizuo. "It wasn't such a good idea for you to release her so suddenly."

Penelope watched in amusement as the tall blond one held the young girl with such gentle hands,a far cry from the brute who had broken down her door. She almost laughed as Shinra emptied a small container in to a napkin and the guy repeatedly asked if it would hurt her in any way. Shinra had to meticulously explain what chloroform was and how it would actually keep her from feeling any type of pain, before the taller man allowed the doctor to continued his work (and thus validate the only reason why he had even accompanied the bodyguard on his quest). All the while the distressed maiden held on to her knight for dear life, ignoring the soreness in her shoulders from having her arms above her head for the past three days. It was a sight straight out of a reject princess novel. And as cliche as it was Penelope couldn't help but feel a pint of jealousy. Another girl gets her white knight.

"And who the hell are you?"

The brash voice startled the witch who had been lost in the thought that Izaya made a pretty good cupid. "That's irrelevant to this situation. Take the girl and leave."

"She's on our side," Shinra quickly interrupted. "Don't worry about her, she's somewhat... Harmless?"

The blond scoffed. "Then why the hell was she just standing there while Kanon was tied up like a fucking animal?"

Shinra opened his mouth, an excuse needing to be divulged, but the witch was quick to clear her name. "Do you see any broken bones, any nails ripped out, hair missing, screws on her ribs, gashes on her head, cheek bones pulled out, fingers dislocated, rusty nails on her palms, acid on her stomach or even a scar for that matter?" Shizuo was taken a back, a mixture of anger and confusion toying with his thought process. He held the sleeping form closer to him. "I fixed all that."

Anger easily beat out confusion and Shizuo was ready to take on whoever was responsible for all those things. "Who the hell did that then?"

The question resonated through the open window making a flock of birds journey away from their peaceful nests. "Her father," came the unanimous response.

The answer had been but an echo of what the rat had said about giving her to her father. "But why?" He was genuinely curious.

Penelope was blunt. "Because he has convinced himself that she was fully responsible for the death of his family, and of course nothing is ever his fault. Mix an unwavering desire for revenge with overwhelming stupidity and this is the end result."

His honey eyes widened, the thought process in his brain too chaotic to make sense. Kanon was a... "She's a murder?" The grip around her sleeping form loosened.

"To put it simply, physically yes, mentally not." The doctor smiled.

"...The fuck? That's not simple at all!" Shizuo placed her down gently, afraid that whatever he was about to hear would send him in to an angry outburst that would end up hurting her.

"Well do you remember the Watanabe family murder and the Megumi Kojima suicide?" The witch asked calmly.

Shizuo hesitated to answer but he nodded taking to his feet. "Yeah."

"That's Daichi Kojima, the girl believed to have done it all." Shinra had very bluntly pointed to the sleeping Kanon and Shizuo felt his skin go cold.

"But..." The former bartender struggled to put his words in to sentences. It seemed that for every barrier he overcame with this girl something worst just came right after. "She looks nothing like that girl."

Shinra smile sheepishly. "Why thank you, that was all me."

Shizuo had followed the case out of morbid curiosity just like the rest of Japan. The innocent looking teenager who had killed her mother. And as if that wasn't attention grabbing enough, the mother had been the mistress of the accountant Nobuo Watanabe who's family was slayed that day as well, and the young killer had been a product of that affair. Things really turned to TV gold when everyone discovered that Daichi had actually been the murderer of her fathers main family, and that her mother had just committed suicide due to the shame her daughter would undoubtedly bring. Sadly things ended when the teenager turned herself in and died in a fire that was believed to have had been started by angry inmates protesting the violent crime. "That's impossible,"

The doctor laughed. "Impossible seems to be the reason for the murder and the things that actually happened that day. But I think Penelope here is better equipped to retell the haunting tale."

Penelope sighed. She wasn't getting paid to do story telling. "Do you even want to hear it?" The blond hesitated for a moment but nodded quickly. He had already gone this far for the woman he cared so much about and this would either solidify his feelings or completely break them. "Very well."

It was the first time Shizuo Heiwajima had seen a ghost, or a legendary one for that matter. The specter couln't stay for long as her uncontrollable sobs were distracting and after less than 30 seconds Shizuo threatened to kill himself just so he could kill her. Nevertheless it was solidifying proof that helped him understand the case.

Listening to every detail was complicated. An egotistical father, an easily manipulated mistress and an overbearing wife who followed her husband blindly. Shizuo felt stupid as he learned that the man who had conducted an unnecessary and elaborate plan just to rid himself of his responsibilities, was the same one he had felt bad for when he heard the news of his families death. This was the same man Shizuo had cheered on when Yamaguchi enterprise offered him a position that quickly led to his fortune. The thought that this inhumane piece of trash was capable of such things made his stomach queasy. And there he thought that he wouldn't be able to hate anyone more than Izaya.

Speaking of that rat. "He took care of her all these years, helped her escape jail, gave her a new look and identity," added the doctor, "and all because he found her story fascinating. How much of the murder was to be blamed on the hatred she felt and how much was Maria just following her natural instincts? We'll never know."

"But it wasn't her fault, she was literally possessed!" Shizuo argued.

Penelope took a step forward. "Certainly without Maria there is very little chance she would have ever done that on her own. The point the doctor is trying to make is the fact that once you dissect the argument, one could actually find valid points that could lead one to believe that she is as guilty as any other murder. But only emotional masochistical sadists like Izaya really care about that."

"And for the last four years he's been trying to figure out just that," Shinra agreed.

Carefully Shizuo knelt in front of the sleeping girl, taking a couple of seconds to admire her beautiful and innocent face before placing her in his longing arms. He held her tightly, the feel of her warm body reassuring him that all this would be over soon. Maybe he wasn't as smart as Izaya or the doctor, heck even Penelope had him beat in that respect, but he preferred to think she was innocent... Just a victim of terrible parents.

"Can I ask you something Penelope?" The witch brought her attention to the doctor, giving him an approving nod. "Why didn't you try to stop us if you're still working with Nobuo?"

The answer was fairly simple. "He told me to watch the girl," she responded, "not to protect her."

It was a faulty logic, albeit very amusing. If the doctors theory was right, Penelope had probably helped Izaya take down Nobuo in exchange for some necessities and as they spoke Nobuo was most likely dead. He couldn't see any other reason why Penelope was so nonchalant about letting the girl go and why Kanon had been so thoroughly fixed up the exact moment she was going to get rescued. Carefully he laughed. This had Izaya Orihara written all over it.

"So what are your plans now?"

The foreigner shrugged. "That's for me to know."

The doctor and his companion walked out with the former captive, no one disturbing their escape. Along the walk, not far from the shack, the intruders encountered the littered bodies of badly injured guards who had tried doing their job of protecting the estate, but who failed miserably against the might of Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hey Shinra," they had reached the middle of the forest that Nobuo Watanabe called a backyard.

"Hmm?"

It was an uncomfortable question to ask but one that the ex bartender felt still bothered him. "When you break down the argument, and really examine it, do you really think she's a murderer?"

"Do you love her?"

The question was quite straight forward, startling the taller man. "Uh...Well yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Then it doesn't matter," the doctor carried on. "You see Daichi Kojima mentally died in that fire and two days later I did enough reconstructive surgery and there she died physically. She's a completely new person and her name is Kanon Orihara. She won't even answer to her old name."

Whatever thought he had on the doctors logic were quickly overshadowed by a single word. Orihara. "I really hate the fact that that smug bastard gave her _his_ las name. Like she's his freaking property!"

The silhouette of the famous Watanabe estate came in to view for them. "You know if you marry her you can change that name. She'll be known as Kanon Heiwajima."

A deep blush tainted his pale cheeks as they made their way past the unconscious guards and out the gate. "That sounds a heck of a lot better." He concluded.

[15]

"So he brought Shinra along to help your wounds in case they were too bad," the informant sighed his eyes on the dark and bustling city below him. "That was smart of Shizu-chan."

Kanon had already yelled at him for keeping her in the dark about their rivalry and for almost ruining her relationship with the bodyguard. If her arm movements weren't so limited she would have thrown the bastard at least a chair.

"Make fun of him all you want, but at least he came to my rescue. Unlike someone I know..."

"You're so childish Ai-kun." Izaya removed himself from the hospital window, strolling to his seat. "Doesn't it look better on his record that he was the one who rescued you?"

She scoffed. "I don't care who did it, I just wanted out of there. But yeah I am forever grateful." Briefly she paused, the easy flow of the conversation just waiting to be disrupted. "You turned me in didn't you?" Yes she had been hit in the head quite a lot during her days as a prisoner and being tortured relentlessly didn't exactly leave the mind making coherent thoughts. However once out of that toxic environment it only took her a couple of minutes to put the pieces together. The older male took his seat, legs crossed taking his rightful posture as king (royal pain in the ass).

"I'm actually surprised you came to that conclusion alone."

"But why?" Knowing Izaya he really didn't care how she found out.

He smiled. "It's been four years that we've been together and you still don't know the reason why I do things?"

"Well excuse me if I find it hard to believe that you did this just for your own entertainment," she declared stiffly. "Whenever you want to use me for your own entertainment, it usually involves sex in a public place or psychological games. Never torture."

The demented predator laughed at his companions response. "Oh touche Ai-kun you didn't fall for my trick question."

"Then talk already you sadistic rat!" Izaya had a way with making people oh so impatient.

He sighed reclining against the leather seat. "It was my last act of true kindness towards you my love."

Her brow shot up and even she had to admit that her puzzled look had to look comical. "Have you been drinking my vodka again?"

Izaya finally turned to his companion, a never fading smirk making him look as psychotic as ever. "I might have touched a glass or two the last couple of days," he laughed, "but why won't you believe my words Ai-kun?"

Kanon truly detested when he played the innocent card. It never ended up looking good for her. However for this one? She was pretty sure there was no way in hell this whole scheme had been _simple kindness._ "You call this kindness?" With great effort she raised up her arm. "I wish Penelope would have left a scar or two just so you could see all the hell I went through those three days. But then again what the fuck do you know about remorse? Showing you scars would probably make you feel good."

The informant fed on that anger, his smile widening. "Why don't you try looking at the brighter side of things my dear?"

Silence.

"For the past four years now you've wondered how much of the Watanabe family massacre was actually your fault," he began smoothly. "How much of the murder was due to your hatred towards them, hatred that had been boiling up inside you since you found out about their existence, and how much was it Maria actually posessing you. Your conclusion always came to the fact that Maria had been programmed to kill your mother, not the Watanabe family and therefore you were a murderer."

A sharp flash of lighting brightened the somber town, but not a single drop of water fell. "You never truly felt like you paid for your crime and so all this time you waited for your imaginary God to punish you. However you're truly afraid of how big and bad the punishment for killing four people, because you still feel in part responsible for your mothers death, will be. Due to this you never fully enjoy being happy and you always feel that if you ever do find someone that makes you ecstatic about being alive, it'll just be the gateway to your punishment. The best example of this is your precious Shizu-chan, three months drooling over him and never even trying to make a move forward with the relationship. Always stuck on friendship mode, am I right?"

Silence.

His smile widened. "The reason why you can stay with me though is because I put you through so much crap that you end up hating me half the time, and deep down you hope that I am your punishment. Afterall, me you can handle. But friends who truly care for you, acquaintances who make you a better person, and a lover who makes you dream about the perfect family? Those kind of people being taken from you by Karma exacting revenge would just break your fragile little heart and you'll jump the wagon to the suicide train."

The sky rumbled furiously, the dismal heavens darkening.

"But you see Ai-kun if you want to depend on a God at least choose one that gives you palpable results. I nominate myself!" He chuckled leaning back and closing his eyes. "You died a total of three times during your three day ordeal and by your own words, those were the worst days you have ever lived in your entire life. One death per person you feel guilty of killing. It is my humble belief that the punishment for taking away someones life is to strip the guilty party of their life as well. It's only fair," he smiled. "As for your mother, it was her decision to take her own life, she had other options. Now just to make sure you don't feel bad about that either, you can always take the pain you felt as your penance. And so now you're guilt free because I have given you just punishment."

His eyes were snapped open as the sound of sobbing reached his ears over the the slow rhythmical tapping of the rain on the crystal window. "Only you could put me through that absolute nightmare and still come out looking like the hero." Slowly the young girl wiped away the tears, but be it from joy or relief they just continued to flow. How he knew all those things so perfectly about her, each and every thought, her fears, and desires were beyond human comprehension. "Sometimes I really do think you might be a deity."

"I'll take my statues, holy books and absolute devotion now. Oh and make my churches out of glass, I want the world to see how much fun my followers are having while they're worshipping me."

It was her turn to finally laugh. "Idiot." For a moment they were silent, not sure exactly of what was supposed to come next. A strong gust of wind howled outside, and Kanon watched as it sprayed the window with more water. "So what do we do now?"

"We don't do anything," he corrected, "but I'm going to Russia to help in the demise of a powerful mob family. You on the other hand can stay in Japan making freakishly strong babies with Shizu-chan."

"But..." She wiped another tear. "So I won't see you anymore?"

Izaya chuckled taking to his feet and making his way towards her bed. "Don't be so over dramatic," he chastised holding her head to his chest, "you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." He heard her relieved laugh and couldn't help but smile himself. Slowly he took a seat on the small available space, slipping a hand over her shoulder and one around her waist, gently pressing her body to his. She didn't protest, instead choosing to bury her face on his chest.

"When do you leave?"

"Couple of hours."

"You can take my apple," she said slowly pointing to the fruit on the tray not far from them, "I know it's your favourite and you've been staring at it since you got here. Plus it'll make a good snack for the trip."

Izaya grinned holding her closer to him. "You'll be the only person to ever know that little fact."

With considerable effort she managed to return the embrace, her sore arms resting around his waist. "I'm also the only one who knows that you're a ridiculously light sleeper, or that you weigh yourself after every shower because you're obsessed with being thin, or that you wouldn't let me buy black or gray pants because of those three times you wore mine by mistake... Amongst other fun facts..."

They both fell silent, even the rain outside coming to a stop. She didn't want to say good bye like this. She didn't want to say good bye at all! All the trouble that he put her through, all the times he played mind games with her, and all those times she wished he would just die... They were all moments that she couldn't live without. He had rescued her, given her a home, a job, an identity and even a reason to live. That fucking jerk was a part of her now.

More tears sprung from her lids and he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head gently. "I'll have Shinra switch your birth control, apparently these pills are making you overly emotional."

She giggled. "You jerk, why can't you just be emotional for once."

"Because I have to go," he sighed, " and I don't want your womanly human emotions staining my shirt before the trip." Slowly he released her, leaving Kanon to rest against a pillow. "And plus you should be happy. Nobuo is dead, last I heard, your penance has been delivered and you found an idiot who will love you unconditionally. Bonus!" He exclamined grabbing the apple from the tray. "I'm out of your hair for a good while."

"You know there was a small error in your earlier logic," she admitted to his surprise. "Even though I did hate you half the time, I also did love you enough to cover all that... It's just you always said _I love you Kanon and I love all humans_, so I just never felt like I was special to you and so I decided to not pursue the feeling... But if God ever did take you away from me and I could never see you again, that would be a worst punishment than what Nobuo put me through."

For the first time he was glad she was so dense when it came to reading between the lines. "I'll have Shinra switch your medication right away."

She sighed dejectedly. "Can't you ever be serious?"

Not when it meant that his feelings towards her would return full force and knock him back out of his God status. "I'm happy when my subjects love me my dearest Ai-kun so please don't stop. Continue to worship me like the God that I am, it truly makes me happy!"

"Then you'll have to continue visiting me or else how will you know if I still worship you?"

Izaya leaned over the bed, cupping her cheek with a gentle hand. "You should know by now that I'm always watching you."

"Then I don't feel so bad about you leaving."

He didn't think twice to capture her lips with his in what he promised himself would be his last human indulgence. She didn't turn away like she had the last couple of times he had tried, instead positioning her hand on the back of his neck to bring his lips closer to her. Izaya savored the softness of her lush lips and the way she twirled her fingers around his hair made goosebumps rise up all over his body. He nibbled at her lower lip, a silent message that he cared for her still and would miss their casual sexual encounters. A wave of nostalgia and shameless desires erupted from within him as her tongue traced his lower lip, but before he released his self control and pinned her down to that hospital bed to fuck her hard enough to regret giving her up over his ego, the informant pushed himself away.

"Have a safe trip," she whispered against his parted lips.

He smirked quickly removing himself from such a close distance. "Enjoy your new life Ai-kun. And remember to make my churches out of glass. I'll be watching."

Kanon only heard the door close as the tears that swelled in her eyes impaired her vision. She would have never thought to miss him, but then again she would have never thought he would ever leave her. She had to agree with him though. Those feelings of guilt holding her back were no longer there and now she could try her hand at being just a normal person.

And so today she would hate him for always being right...

**Authors Note:** The semester is over and Finals can go to hell! This is a celebration of my newfound freedom and I hope you guys got to enjoy it :) Though I do have to admit this almost made me cry lol but heck at least it came out exactly how I wanted it. So one more chapter and the story is half complete. That's right folks I said** half.**

Not to give anyone hope, but there might be a sequel. I have a loose storyline that I'm toying with and I'm hoping that I can make it solid soon so I can start putting my ideas on paper and then here! Wanna help in the process? Tell me how I can make my stories better, what was missing from this one and if I can make a sequel, what would you like to see in it? Also if you have any ideas don't mind throwing that my way either :)

Special thanks to Germanicus and Sepsis for always being so faithful with your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing. And yeah Germanicus I hadn't even noticed but I did get chapter 14 out on the 14th lol Sepsis as always I absolutely love and appreciate your super long reviews, it's like you break the story up and examine every little detail. It makes me as giddy as Izaya people watching yay! And of course thanks to everyone for reading!

Please don't forget to review my dolls. Til next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**From Normalcy to You**

The elevator door opened on the 8th floor of the building and the rushing sound of thin stiletto heels soon filled the normally quiet space. Her hands reached for the keys inside her small purse and she happily twirled it in a finger as her body rounded the corner and came face to face with the now familiar apartment. There was no need to even insert the keys, as the door swung open to reveal the owner in all his gray boxer brief's glory. The younger woman smiled coyly removing her shoes, accepting the silent invitation such a bold move had practically shouted. Her shoes were the first to hit the floor, followed by her purse and keys.

Her partner didn't normally greet her this way, but the few times he did... Well she wasn't going to be the one to complain.

Formalities and words were left at the entrance, as she could only get one button of her blouse undone before Shizuo picked her up and positioned his lover to straddle him at the waist. From their first encounter she had learned that wearing tight skirts would only results in another broken piece of garment and so she opted to always come to his house with easy to remove items. The man just had no patience for intricate ladies wear, as much as he loved complimenting her on her choices. However he was in no hurry for that part of the action yet, choosing simply to push the skirt up over her waist, enough to feel her lacy panties rub against the exposed tip of his erection.

His violet haired lover dominated the heated kiss and his own tongue simply followed as his mind was too busy moving them across the house and to his bedroom, while his free hand worked on getting her blouse undone. Each bite, and tug, the way her fingers pulled at his hair and her tongue danced with his were a fluid reminder of the silent synchronization they had built over the last couple of months.

The blond pushed passed the door, swiftly removing her shirt and throwing it somewhere inside the dark, spacious bedroom. He took a brief moment to enjoy all the hard work she had been putting into their sensuous encounter, hungrily nipping at her button lip until a moan rewarded his ears. Her hips buckled and slowly the mauve haired beauty began massaging his bulging erection with her own moist entrance, once again gaining control of his lips as his hands worked to easily remove her bra and even a lovely necklace he had gifted her that past Christmas. Kanon sighed against his reddening lips as her unclad bosom was firmly pressed against his sleek and lithe chest, a hand already working on removing the only button that kept her skirt in place.

Somewhere between the moans and the exquisite way the blonde planted butterfly kisses around her neck, he had also removed her skirt and undergarment. Kanon felt her thoughts become fuzzy and her head light with each nip, each kiss, each teasing patter he made with his expert tongue. The sheets underneath her felt hotter with every masterful stroke of his hand on her breasts, her body temperature rising and her skin becoming that flushed color that his honey eyes could never get tired of seeing. But it wouldn't be fair if she had all the fun.

Her closest hand reached for the neglected price below, that had been fully exposed sometimes while she had been too lost under the sensual feel of his rugged hands and tongue. Firmly her thin fingers wrapped around his hardness and with a single tug, she could already feel a trickle of moisture seeping through the tip. A well deserved groan against the blushing skin of her neck made the hair around her body stand on end, and a small flow of her own satisfaction pooled around her coveting entrance. She continued to tug faster and harder, her grip steady driving her lover alarmingly close to a shameful early release.

Between the moans, the groans and the calling of almighty Gods everywhere, Shizuo's mind found a single moment to break away from the pleasure, swiftly removing her hand and its steady supply of teasing from his bulging erection. Without warning he calibrated himself and with a single thrust managed to completely engulf himself in the pleasure they had both been seeking. They remained still for a glorious moment as each cell in their bodies drowned in a pool of licentious rapture. Closing his eyes the male exhaled blissfully before bending forward and hungrily capturing her lips with his. Each thrust was part of a rhythmical dance, perfectly calibrated to keep himself from running wild and hurting his mate.

They danced under the moonlight that filtered through the thin Spring curtains, for what seemed like an euphoric eternity. Her raspy voice begging for his tempo to increase, for his fingers to continue clasping her nipple. Every stroke and firm grasp, the magnificent feeling of his full manhood engulfing her swollen insides just made it too easy for her to reach her peak, As much as she wanted to prolong the encounter, Kanon couldn't hold back as the heat that had been pooling in her lower belly was released in a tidal wave of delirious bliss. Her legs clamped around his waist and her body arched, a string of colorful words attesting to her great satisfaction. Each ripple of delight sending shivers down her body, until it was drained and limp.

Her lover slowed down, her sighs and giggles a much more entertaining sight. Quietly she prompted him to lower himself to her and after a simple tap on the lips, the violet haired beauty dove her mouth to the side of his neck where his jawline met his earlobe. Slowly, deliberately she licked it, the salty taste of his skin lingering on the top of her tongue. Boldly she kissed his sensitive spot, alternating between nibbling and licking, sending her blonde suitor into a rapturous frenzy. It wasn't long before he too felt the fervent waves of pleasure surge through every pore. His grip tightened around her small waist and a masterful groan was released from his lush lip, simultaneous with his seed.

Carefully he kissed the side of her jaw and she returned the favor.

"So you got the job?"

"If that was the reason for this surprise then I think you should've asked first," she smiled.

She pushed herself deeper inside the bed and he soon joined her on top of the covers, a short distance between them until the overwhelming heat they had produced subsided.

"So that's another no?"

Kanon turned to him apologetically shaking her head. "Even with a fake high school degree you still need experience in this world and I don't think they want the sort of experience I have."

Shizuo sighed twirling a piece of mauve hair between his fingers. "Well you still got plenty of time, so don't worry about it."

Izaya had left her with a full bank account, enough for her to buy a house, furniture and her everyday necessities, with enough leftover to save or invest. Her investments were slowly beginning to increase her net worth, however she was skeptical of all these financial woes, and Kanon just simply wanted a job with a steady income.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal in Ikebukuro, and the population seemed to relish the return of their twisted version of normalcy. The streets were safe to walk again with the kidnappings long gone, and the flock of tourist even doubled as the newest urban legend of Maria gained popularity. A handful of people had a good idea who was the one spreading the rumors. Penelope didn't stick around to relish her new found fame, choosing to quietly make her exit somewhere in the world where not even Izaya could reach her.

Well none of this really affected them but Celty had done something resembling crying when Shinra informed her that Izaya had given his lover up. She was glad for Shizuo of course, but such a tragic ending made her believe for a second that Izaya wasn't a total piece of scum. He found her reading romance novels more often these days, and the doctor had to admit that it had helped Celty become more in tune with that pesky human emotion called love. The fact that she wasn't hitting him in the stomach when making suggestive comments anymore, told him that they were moving in the right direction.

Izaya had returned from Russia after being gone for only 3 months. Shinjuku continued being his home, but he could never leave his precious Ikebukuro alone. He always had a reason to be in town, be it work, to annoy Shizuo, to people watch and/or of course to see his still precious Ai-kun. The informant enjoyed watching her in her new habitat where she interacted with people, and held hand with the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Watching her fill out applications and go to interviews was also entertaining, and even though he had the right connections to get her any kind of job she wanted, Ai-kun was no longer his responsibility. She was a friend now, a title so mundane to him that he felt his entire family belonged under it.

However he wasn't completely absent from her life. Aside from the fact that it annoyed the hell out of Shizuo, Izaya would reveal himself to her from time to time in an attempt to just talk. The ex-bartender was much more calm around her and so their fights never lasted as long if she was around. As reluctant as he was, Shizuo would eventually allow them to go, trusting her words each time that she would always return to him. Even Izaya had to admit that their meetings were just harmless conversations. Every once in a while he needed someone to relieve his twisted Godly thoughts on to someone who would understand... And so far that was still Ai-kun.

"I think I'll just stay the night," she informed finally cool enough to cuddle up to her lover. His arms draped around her, gently holding the violet haired woman to him. "I don't have anything tomorrow and heck, I'll make you breakfast before you go to work."

It was one of his biggest pleasures to spend an entire night with her in his arms. Heck it was his biggest pleasure to have her around period. He was in a relationship. He was in a fucking relationship!

The thought left him grinning foolishly almost every morning and the feeling of partaking in something so normal as a relationship just never got old. They made love, they had quickies, they went on dates (sometimes double dates with Tom and Rin), held hands, watched movies, sometimes just rested on his balcony, and even had their fair share of weekly arguments. It was truly a pleasurable experience, nothing he had ever expected.

And then there were those nights when he would walk her home and nobody would stare anymore, when they would sit in a public area and no one would run. Times when they could go to Sunshine 60, the zoo, ride the train, or eat at a restaurant, without him feeling marginalized. Sure people still sneaked a look, pointed a finger and couldn't help but make a comment about the strange couple, however it was the closest thing he had gotten to fitting in... And as long as he was still destroying the city, Shizuo even felt they were actually being too kind.

They were taking things slow in some respect. Moving in together being the biggest one and every other type of big commitment following suite. She wanted to taste a bit of independence, learn what it was to be able to fully take care of ones self, before committing to a serious union under the law. Just in case things went awry with her relationship... She just didn't want to be like her mother... Shizuo was far from Nobuo Watanabe, but the bodyguard felt that if it made her feel better, he would gladly wait for her self exploration to be over. It had only been nine months after all.

Each of them felt that it would happen eventually, and those instances when they would end up talking about weddings, houses, or even kids and she would laugh with delight, told him that maybe that day where they would formally be recognized under the law wasn't so far away.

**Authors Note:** Well there's the ending! Thank you everyone for reading, all of you who reviewed, favorited and added the story or me to your alerts, every single one of you is awesome!

The chapter is quite short, but I fee l like the biggest chunk was taken care of last chapter (the relationship with Izaya) so all I had left was for Shizuo and Kanon to show they were together and comfortable which I always feel its best done with a lemon (which I'm still getting used to writing lol... I think I'm gonna need a beta to help me with those in the sequel). So I hope no one feels like I was rushing to end it :)

I really hope I did the story justice and that you were able to follow it from start to finish without being completely lost. The offer is still up that if you guys have any questions please feel free to ask :)

As for the sequel I have an outline with 4 chapters so I think it's safe to say I want to do this. It would be Izaya and another OC, while every once in a while showing glimpse or making references to this story. I have the title as "Red Lips & Snake Skin" which I think is freaking badass!

However I just kind of see a decline in views and more importantly reviews with each chapter so I don't know if it'll even be worth writing a sequel. I don't want to be the type of author who holds a chapter hostage until I get a certain amount of reviews, but I would seriously appreciate it if you guys made more of an effort to just drop a line, tell me whether you liked it, if you didn't, what you think, what you would like to see or whatever. My goal was to have 100 reviews for the story, but it kind of fell short lol. Either way I guess my point is that if I don't see a bigger interest then I'll just assume you guys are satisfied with this alone and I'll scrap the other idea to concentrate on something else.

Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart to all you dolls!

Information on the sequel is up on my profile so please read :)


End file.
